Corruption
by Manixa
Summary: Demyx is tired of people protecting him. But how will hold up against the devil himself, in a world of angst and abuse? XigDem AkuRoku ZexMar LuxVex LarxXaldin VincentReno Implied Zemyx Implied XigLarXal SaixXig Don't read if squeamish.
1. Chapter 1

**Corruption**

**--A XigDem fic for Tokyotale—**

**By Takika**

* * *

**Summary: After getting wasted at a party, Demyx wakes up, finding that he slept with a man he didn't know. Going against the warnings and pleas of his friends, Demyx is determined to find this man and give him a piece of his mind. He did, after all, take away his virginity. This task, however, turns out to be more than Demyx can handle...**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a birthday present for my friend, Tokyotale. This is my first Kingdom Hearts story…I hope you like it. Please review. 3**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

"Je ne suis pas une fille."

"Quoi? Je ne sais pas! ….Mais, je t'aime! Tu ne peux pas un garçon!"

I watched my two friends perform their dramatic skip at the front of the class. I barely knew any French—I can't focus enough to pay attention, especially on the days I forget to take my medicine. So naturally, I was lost at 'bonjour'.

"_Merci_, Axel, Roxas," our teacher, Mademoiselle Marlene said. "Your skit was…_interesting_."

"Thanks," Axel beamed. "It was totally my ingenious-ness!"

Roxas elbowed him. "As if!"

The bell rang a second later. I had to admit, I was thoroughly relieved. I wasn't looking forward to performing a skit. It's not that I'm shy or anything. I'm far from it. I just…suck at French. I walked out of the classroom. Axel and Roxas were too busy play fighting to notice me. It doesn't exactly bother me. I mean, it's to be expected, isn't it? The two just started officially dating after months of beating around the bush.

I put my books in my locker and glanced to my right. Zexion, one of my best friends, was getting books out of his locker. I had no doubt that he planned on doing some hardcore studying.

"So, uh, you doing anything this weekend?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Studying," my slate-haired friend replied simply.

"Why?"

"The college entrance exams are coming up, Demyx!"

"What? Dude…they're two months away."

"You're such a bum. Keep up your slacking and you'll end up as a convenience store clerk for the rest of your life."

I stalked into my room and cast my school things aside. I don't know why exactly, but what Zexion said really pissed me off. Me, a convenience store clerk? As if! I am going to be a famous musician!

* * *

I checked my watch. 5:30. _SHIT! I'm going to be late_, I thought. I changed out of my school uniform and got ready for my gig. I wore my hair spiked as usual, accented by my spiked leather collar and eyeliner. I wore my favorite pants—these über tight red plaid pants with chains connecting the two pant legs. I wore a white long sleeved blouse. The cuffs were long and a bit frilly and looked really kickass punky, in my opinion, with my black leather jacket. I snapped on my studded bracelets and tightly tied the laces to my combat boots.

My cell phone chimed so I opened it. It was a text from Axel. '**yo hoe wear u ?**' I glanced out my window and saw Axel parked on the side of the road in his beat-up station wagon. It certainly wasn't the most attractive car in the world, but none of us were made of money and at the time it was the only thing Axel could afford. It was actually pretty useful with transporting band equipment, so no one really complained.

I grabbed my guitar and raced outside and hopped into the car. "Sorry I'm late."

Axel floored it, driving to the gig like a maniac. "It's fine, the crowd will be more excited anyway."

* * *

After the gig, Axel liked to celebrate their success with an afterparty at his older brother's place. Reno, Axel's brother, could care less what happened, as long as he was paid for providing the alcohol.

I sat on a stool in Reno's kitchen with a beer in my hand. I alternated between munching on a slice of pizza and drinking. Performing made me hungry. It had a good outcome, so I was in high spirits.

Axel came into the kitchen and draped his arm over my shoulder. "Doood, ya nee' ta liek, parteh…man…it's liek…doood."

_Riiiggghhhtttt_….Axel wasn't the most brilliant of people when he was drunk. I supposed he had a point though. Prior to his entrance, it was only me in the kitchen. I walked out into the living room and was immediately bombarded by loud music. The room was filled with people. Aside from a handful, I knew no one. The others must have been Reno's crazy friends or just tagalongs who wanted a drink.

I glanced back at Axel. He was attached to Roxas now, whispering something in his ear. No doubt those 'sweet nothings' were Axel's drunken way of convincing Roxas to go to the back room to fuck. Marluxia was busy hitting on guys and girls alike, and Reno was making out with Vincent on the couch. I was virtually alone, and started to feel out of place, like a third wheel on a bicycle.

"Eh…you alone?"

I looked behind me and stared at the man who had spoken to me. I had seen him before, but from where, I couldn't place a finger on. So, I shrugged it off. "Nah, I have friends here."

"I mean, are you _with_ anyone?" He asked me. I took the time to study this guy this time. He was gothy looking, donned with an eye patch and an interesting scar on his left cheek.

"Uh, no, I'm not."

"That's good," he said. "You're too cute. I'd hate to have to steal you away from someone."

"_What_?" I had a feeling that I should have answered his question differently.

The man said nothing though. He grabbed my chin almost gingerly and kissed my lips.

* * *

I woke up with the sun glaring into my eyes. I groaned and turned on my side, pulling a sheet over my shoulder. I didn't recognize where I was. Did I not go home last night? After a moment, I realized that this was Vincent's old room before he started sharing a bed with Reno.

I stood up a bit shakily. My thighs and ass were killing me and my clothes had magically disappeared. _What the fuck?_ I found my pants on the floor. Since there was no sign of my boxers—if I had even worn them last night—I went commando. I opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. Axel and Reno were sitting on the floor playing Halo. On the couch, Vincent sat like a zombie holding a mug of coffee while a still sleeping Roxas used his thigh as a pillow.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Reno asked, not looking away from the TV. He shot Axel, who started muttering a string of curse words.

"What happened last night? I woke up naked."

Reno snickered. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I demanded.

"You were all over Xig last night," he replied.

"Who?"

Reno sighed. "I'm sure you'll end up finding out soon enough." His tone was abnormally impassive, as well as his expression. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking or anything. I pondered on what he said for about a second. The dude was crazy anyway. I walked into the kitchen. Man, I was hungry!

* * *

Long after Reno kicked his younger brother and friends out, Reno texted 'Xig' on his cell. **Dude. Gtf over here now. I need 2 tlk.**

Reno through himself on the couch. Somehow, he had managed to deal with not only Axel, but Demyx and Roxas, as well as help Vincent clean up the flat all while suffering from a massive hangover. How he managed to do it, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because the others were hung over too, so they weren't as hyper as usual. _….And thank god Marluxia didn't stay the night!_ Reno thought. _Nothing slows that kid down, not even a killer hangover! _

Vincent walked into the room with a mug of coffee, silently sipping. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm a bit tired though."

Vincent thrusted his mug at Reno. "Have some coffee."

"And become a caffeine addict like you? I'll pass."

Vincent sat on the edge of the couch in silence, drinking his coffee. Moments later, there was a low knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. "Oh. Hello Xigbar."

"Yeah," Xigbar replied. He stepped inside, taking off his shoes. He threw one at Reno's red mass on the couch. "What the hell did you mean '_get the fuck over here'_? You're not _pregnant_, are you?"

Reno pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at him from the back of the couch. "_STU-FU_, Xigbar!"

"Stu…fu?" The surfer was puzzled. "Oh, shut the fuck up, you mean? Yeah, I guess I will for now. Don't want ya getting pissy or anything." Xigbar tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and sat on the floor in front of Reno.

Reno straightened up and stared down at Xigbar sternly. "You slept with my brother's best friend."

"Yeah? And? Two consenting adults…it's not like I raped him."

Reno clenched his jaw. He knew this would happen. Xigbar was just so…._Xigbar_! And Vincent was so apathetic Reno felt like a bitchy mother hen for being a little protective. "Demyx…"

"So that's his name."

"Demyx," Reno repeated. "Is only seventeen."

"Oops," Xigbar grinned. His smile was contorted by the scar on his cheek. To Reno, Xigbar in this single moment looked like a sadistic child molester.

"He didn't even _remember_ what happened."

Xigbar frowned. "What? …I though I was better than that."

"Apparently not," Vincent cut in.

Xigbar shrugged. "I don't see why it's a big deal. The kid's practically an adult, anyway. You never struck me as the type to…_stress_, per se."

Reno frowned. "Just stay away from Demyx, okay?"

Xigbar got to his feet. "Whatever, dude. It's not like I'm going to see him again anyway."

* * *

I laid on my bed, unable to sleep. I rolled on my side and looked down at Axel, who was lying on a makeshift pallet. "Hey…Ax, you asleep?"

"I was," Axel said sleepily.

"I keep thinking…"

"About last night?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Don't worry about it--"

"How can I not? I don't remember what happened—"

"Then it didn't really happen. It's not like you'll ever see him again anyway."

"How do you know? He's Reno's friend," I started to freak. "You don't understand, Axel. I can't just ignore this and pretend it didn't happen. I mean, I lost my virginity to a complete stranger!"

Axel sat up and stared at me. "You…are a virgin?"

"I was until last night, yeah."

Axel said nothing. Abruptly, he slammed his fist into the hard wood floor beside him. "Damnit!"

"What?" I asked, looking down at him in alarm.

Axel texted furiously before turning his attention to me. His angry expression softened and he scooted closer to my bed. "Demyx, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. You wanted to stay in the kitchen—"

"Honestly, I was only hungry—"

"I encouraged you to drink more…"

"I did that by choice—"

"I didn't know. I should have protected you."

"Axel, it's not your job to protect me."

"You're my best friend."

I laughed awkwardly. "Ha…ha….I thought that was Roxas."

Axel dropped his head. "That's different. You know that. You're like a brother to me." Axel's cell phone buzzed. He opened his cell to read the text. "To Reno too….he talked to Xigbar."

I sat up. "And?"

"He told him to stay away from you. So if he doesn't, tell me or Reno and we'll take care of it."

"It would help if I knew what he looked like," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it now," Axel commanded. "Get some sleep." He lay back down, but he didn't sleep. I could the blue glow of Axel's cell phone. He must have been texting Reno or Roxas.

_I kissed his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Who was he? It didn't matter. It felt too damn good. I stopped thinking and let my body take over. His hands trailed down my sides as I drew him closer. He nibbled on my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt. I felt my cock harden. It hurt like hell, but so good, as it was trapped behind my tight plaid pants. He somehow knew...his hand slipped down, unbuttoning my pants and taking my cock into his hand, massaging it…_

I woke up with my body wet with sweat. I could feel the stickiness between my thighs. "Ah, shit," I groaned. "In front of Axel, too." I looked around my room, finding it empty. Knowing Axel, he was probably outside smoking. I hopped out of my bed and made my way to the shower, staggering slightly.

I couldn't figure out why I had a dream like that. I mean, I know guys are supposed to have erotic dreams, but I was one of the 'lucky' ones who didn't dream at night. It worked out, too, considering I was to lethargic in the morning to take a shower. The only reason it was bugging me now was because of the "experience" that happened the night before my dream.

Despite what Axel said, I decided that I would find Xigbar. I couldn't help but feel angry at him for taking something that wasn't his to take. I'd give that asshole a piece of my mind. Yeah, I would. And if he didn't apologize…I'd shove a PCP pipe up his ass. That's it! I encouraged myself as I got out of the shower. I'll kick his ass without the help of Axel or Reno.

"Demyx, honey, are you done?" I heard my mom call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm getting out now," I replied, wrapping a towel around my waist.

"'Kay, hurry up. I'm making pancakes."

After I got dressed, I went downstairs and found Axel sitting by my father at the table. Ax was stuffing his face with pancakes. My father, Luxord, neglected his breakfast; too busy reading the Sunday paper.

"Hey, Vex, can I have more pancakes?" Axel asked my mom, using a shortened version of his name. Axel didn't wait for mom to answer and proceeded to steal the pancakes from my own plate.

"Oi," I protested as I sat down.

Axel stuck his tongue out at me as he munched on my pancakes. While I stared at him, sulking, mom put four hot pancakes on my empty plate.

"Thanks," I said, eating my pancakes. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until that moment. I sorta forgot to eat yesterday…but could you blame me?

Mom sat down beside me, picking at the food on his plate. "So, how did your gig go?"

"Good," I said simply, drinking orange juice. My parents really didn't care what I did on the weekends and after school. I knew they loved me and all, but as far as they were concerned, I was an adult and could do what I wanted. There was just this one thing….

"You didn't kiss any boys, did you?" Mom asked. Axel nearly choked on his food as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"No," I replied, staring at my food.

Axel, after his fit of laughter died down, he made a point of staring at my mom's prominent Adam's apple.

"That better be the case, right dear?" Mom nudged my dad, who grunted in forced agreement. "I want grandchildren. Understand?"

Axel sided with me. "Demyx could adopt."

Mom was aghast. "Heavens no!"

"Eugh…why? Isn't that what you did?" Axel asked curiously. I, on the other hand, was in serious shock. I couldn't be adopted. I couldn't. I knew my parents were both men, and due to an unfortunate event in the fifth grade, I knew men couldn't have babies. It just…never clicked.

"We didn't adopt," Dad cut in, setting his paper down.

Yes! I cheered inside. Then I realized what Dad had said. I glanced over at Axel, who wore the same shocked expression I was sure that I wore. "What…do you mean?" I asked nervously. What could that mean? Was I illegally adopted or something? Were my parents, two of the most influential people in Radiant Garden, capable of that?

Mom must have caught onto my worry. "Don't fret, Demyx." He ordered. "Your father and I wanted a child of our own flesh and blood. Naturally, men couldn't have children, so we took a more_unconventional_ approach. I took a sample of my DNA and made an egg—"

"You can do that?" Axel asked skeptically, not bothering to suppress his doubts.

"Of course I can!" Mom said defensively. "I'm a friggin' genius! …So the egg was put into a tank and was fertilized by your father's sperm. Thus, you were created."

I felt sick. "I'm…" Words couldn't form. I was just another one of my mother's, no, Vexen's experiments. I… "I'm not real." Was this how Roxas felt when he found out he was adopted? Did he feel like all hope disappeared? Like…all…anything good in his life was gone?

Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulder. His warm lips brushed against mine, which were already slightly open. He tasted like syrup and cigarettes. My body ignored my racing mind. My eyes closed as I responded—

"_Ahem_," Mom said primly.

Axel drew back, grinning sheepishly. "Only a real boy could feel that."

"Yeah, well, it's going to take a _gallon_ of mouth wash to get rid of that 'feel'," I said. I was embarrassed to the fullest extent possible. My best friend _kissed_ me in front of my parents. At the breakfast table. I knew it meant nothing to Axel, aside from an attempt to make me feel better. And in all weirdness, it worked.

Mom stared at me with a passive expression. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or what. I hoped he wasn't. It would be pretty fucking hypocritical of him if he was.

"I always figured you liked boys," Dad said with his thick British accent. He sipped his coffee slowly. "Ever since I saw your face turns green and run to the bathroom after seeing a _Girls Gone Wild_ commercial." I said nothing. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know," I replied. I looked down at my food. I didn't think I could stomach the thought of food, no less actually eating. I rose from the table. "I'm…uh…going out."

Mom eyed me with an expression I couldn't quite read. Yet again. "You haven't finished eating."

"I'm not that hungry." I didn't bother waiting for him to reply, or for Axel to finish eating. I just left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Corruption**

**Chapter Two**

**By Takika**

**Author's Note: Here is chapter two….enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Disney/Square Enix**

* * *

I walked into the courtyard with my bag and lunch. I spotted Marluxia sitting at our usual spot—the cement bench that encircled the dogwood trees. As I approached him, I realized he wasn't looking too happy.

"It looks like your weekend was about as good as mine," I told him glumly as I sat beside him.

"I fucked up big time," He groaned. I was caught off guard. This was Marluxia, after all. In all my years of knowing him, he had never given me a reason to believe that he had a conscience.

"What, did your condom break or something?" A bemused Axel asked as he walked up from behind us. He took a seat beside me, his attention momentarily focused on Marluxia.

"No…I…told—" Marluxia glanced up, seeing Zexion walking into the courtyard with Roxas. He emitted an uncharacteristic '_meep!' _and hid his face in my chest.

"Uhhh…Mar, are you okay?" Whatever happened to make him act this way, it certainly wasn't one-sided. As soon as Zexion saw Mar's mass of pink hair, he turned abruptly and walked in the opposite direction. "Dude, tell me what's going on?"

"No," he whimpered, digging his face farther in my chest. If he kept this up I'd have a huge whole going through me. I glanced down at him. His cheeks were as pink as his hair. Poor thing.

I glanced over at Axel. We no longer existed to him, as he was completely absorbed in his 'Roxie', just like Roxas was with him. I turned back to Marluxia. "No one is paying attention, Mar. Talk to me."

Marluxia sat up and rubbed his cheeks, as if it would make his cheeks any less pink. "Okay…well…it started at Reno's."

* * *

_Marluxia stood next to two women, a beer in hand. He didn't find them to be very attractive. Rather, he wouldn't if he were _sober_. Alcohol changed that. Hell, if he had enough of it, Reno's bulky refrigerator would start looking mighty sexy._

_He found himself bored with the women he was talking to. Both giggled at everything that he said, even when he said nothing at all. The one to his left had a very nasal laugh, not dissimilar to that off that one 90s sitcom. _The Nanny_, was it? He didn't know, and he really didn't care. He _did_ know that every time the one to his left laughed he wanted to rip his ears off. _

_He was having a hell of a time getting rid of them, too. No matter what he said, no matter how mean or cruel it was, they would not go away. Somehow the two drunken buffoons would manage to find him when he tried to ditch him. It was starting to piss him off. He didn't want to leave the party just because he wasn't drunk enough [and probably never would be to fuck the two chicks so they would leave him alone. _

"_Look, ladies," Marluxia said, feigning embarrassment. "I've got to use the bathroom."_

"_Really?" The girl to his right, who bore the worst acne he had ever seen, said as the left one giggled. _Oh, god shut the fuck up_, Marluxia thought. "I could help you, you know..."_

"_Ugh…no," he said quickly. "Gotta take a leak. Don't need help with that." He went down the hallway and slipped into the first door that was unlocked. _

"_Dude, what the fuck?" A growling voice greeted him. _

"_Fancy meeting you here, too, Ax," Marluxia said, leaning against the closed door. He glanced over Axel's shoulder. "Hello, Roxas."_

_The blond muttered a 'hi' in response as Marluxia locked the door and walked into the room. "Y'know, if you didn't want anyone walking in on you, Ax, you should have locked the door." _

"_Thanks for the advice. Now get the fuck out," the redhead sputtered. _

"_I will…" Marluxia said, opening the window. "I don't see what you're so worked up about. It's not like I'm asking to watch or join in." _

_Axel snorted. "I wouldn't put it past you."_

_Marluxia looked aghast. "That hurt, Axel. Right here," he added, placing a hand on his heart._

"_Whatever. Just go."_

_Marluxia fiddled with the screen. "If two hideous creatures come looking for me…tell them I'm dead….no, gay…Tell them that I'm dead _and_ gay." _

_Axel arched an eyebrow._

"_Just do it," Marluxia said as he climbed out the window on the fire escape. After placing the screen back in place, he made his way down the fire escape and walked down the empty street. _

_Marluxia shivered, so he started rubbing his arms. He cursed himself for leaving his jacket at Reno's. But there was no way in hell that he was going to back for it tonight. He continued walking, wishing he had a bottle of whiskey or something. That would definitely warm him up. Lights flashed red as he approached an intersection. _

Gardenia and Peony_. Marluxia thought. His house was another twenty blocks or so from here. It would kill him to walk all the way home in freezing temperatures—and—he patted himself down—he didn't have the keys to his house on him. Why did he have to forget his jacket?! There would be no way to get into his house until late the next morning. _But…Zexion lives somewhere around here. He'll be up_, Marluxia decided._

_Ten minutes later, Marluxia was grinning down at a shorter, slate-haired teen as his teeth chattered. "Hello, Zexion."_

_Zexion didn't return the greeting. He flicked his hair to his side, momentarily revealing his right eye as he glared at Marluxia. "What do you _want_, Marluxia?"_

"_Oh, I was just in the neighborhood. I figured I'd stop by to say 'hi'," Marluxia smiled the sweetest smile he could muster. Unfortunately, since he was a bit under the influence, the smile Zexion saw was anything _but_ sweet. _

"_It's a bit late for a social call," Zexion growled. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

_Marluxia simply smiled, never faltering._

"_It's three in the fucking morning."_

_Marluxia bore a thoughtful expression. "Then perhaps you should invite me in so we don't wake your beloved neighbors."_

_Zexion pursed his lips as he grudgingly opened the door wide enough for Marluxia to get through before closing it. _

"_You're such a sweetheart," Marluxia cooed, kissing the shorter teen's temple._

_Zexion stepped back, repulsed. "Disgusting. You've been drinking," Zexion said, waving a hand by his nose. The stench of alcohol on Marluxia was so heavy that he felt nauseated. _

"_We had a gig earlier," Marluxia said, plopping down on the couch. "You should have come."_

"_I don't do gigs," Zexion said stiffly, sitting at his kitchen table, which was littered with textbooks._

"_Of course not," Marluxia said sarcastically, dismissing the idea. "Anything remotely fun is against your religion."_

_Zexion frowned. "I would hardly call getting drunk off my ass and smelling like shit 'fun'." His comment, of course, referred to Marluxia's current state._

"_Hey, don't bash it until you've tried it," Marluxia said, sniffing himself. "And I don't smell like shit."_

"_Of course not," Zexion said cynically._

_Marluxia sat in silence, watching Zexion study. He couldn't stop, despite trying. Zexion was so fucking beautiful…_

_Zexion looked up briefly. "Is there a reason you've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes?"_

"_I can't help but to," Marluxia's words slipped out. "You look deliciously sexy."_

"_I know you did not just say _that_," Zexion snapped. _

_Marluxia's eyes widened. "I didn't say anything," he said quickly, although they both knew that he did. "You must have been hearing things. …It is, uh, 4 AM, y'know."_

_Zexion rose from his seat. "I can only tolerate so much of you…" He ran his fingers through his hair as he mumbled. "I'm going to bed. There are extra blankets in the closet. Do the world a favor and take a shower before you go to sleep." He walked to his bedroom door and looked back quickly. "I want you out of here before I wake up."_

* * *

I patted Marluxia's head once he finished. "You aren't exactly the smartest person when you're drunk." _As if I have room to talk._

Marluxia looked at me with pleading eyes. "But I meant it!"

I frowned. "Really?" I paused. "But you should know that telling Zex he's deliciously sexy—sober or not—isn't the best way to…woo him. You're lucky he didn't attack you with a book."

"Yeah, I know," Mar replied absentmindedly. His thoughts were elsewhere. "Hey…where did that book think come from? He do that to you or something?"

I grinned. "But for something entirely different."

"Oh," Marluxia said slowly. "He won't talk to me or anything."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Huh? Why?"

"More than half of what you say while sober is bullshit. It's twice as much when you're drunk."

Marluxia pursed his lips. "Thanks."

We ate out lunch in silence. Roxas noticed us for the first time while we were eating. And that was only because Axel went to buy his lunch.

"Hey Dem, Mar. When you guys get here?"

"We've been here the whole time," Marluxia replied in a sing-song tone. I was glad that Mar knew how to change his mood so quickly. Handling a depressed Marluxia for more than ten minutes or so is beyond my capabilities. He gets too clingy.

"Oh…well…uh, how are you guys?" Roxas asked.

"Fine," we both replied in unison.

Roxas sat beside me and whispered. "How's your…uh…_y'know_?"

My eyes widened. "Nosy much?"

"Well, yeah. I mean," Roxas's eyes were as round as saucers. "I feel bad for what happened." He paused. I knew what was coming and I somehow managed to suppress a loud groan. "It's surprising…that it was your first time and all…who would have thought that I lost my virginity before you?"

_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. _Why did he _have_ to bring that up?

"Whoa," Marluxia interjected. "You were a virgin all this time?"

I felt my cheeks burn. I glanced over at the other side of the courtyard, where Zexion sat, absorbed in a book. I wanted to run over there and sit next to him. He wouldn't ask me all these embarrassing, idiotic questions. And if the topic were to somehow arise, he wouldn't gawk at me. If anything, he'd help me plot my revenge.

"Seriously? That's crazy," Marluxia continued. "I thought you would have lost it way before Roxas, considering that he's such a prude."

"Hey, I resent that!" Roxas said, pouting.

I said nothing, burying my face in my palms. When was this going to be over?

"I swear, after seeing you and—"

"Oh, _gawd_, Mar! Making out and fucking are two different things!" I protested.

"You and who?" Roxas asked.

When I didn't reply, Marluxia answered for me. "Only Zex—"

Roxas's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "_Zexion_?"

"It was a long time ago," I groaned. "Can't we talk about something different?"

"That sounds like a swell idea," Axel said, returning with greasy French fries.

"Fine," Marluxia agreed. "But one quick question. Who was it?"

"Some dude named Xig."

"That's interesting," Marluxia said, taking a sip from his Kool-Aid Jammer. "That's my neighbor's name. Well, Xigbar anyway. Maybe we're thinking of the same guy?"

"I dunno."

"I'm really surprised though. I didn't think someone like Xigbar would be your type, man. He's a bit…"

"A bit what?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Axel said quickly. "It's not like you're gonna go looking for him or anything, right?"

"How do you know?" My eyes narrowed.

"Because doing so is idiotic." Axel replied.

The bell rang, dismissing us from lunch. Axel didn't see the dirty look I gave him. He was too busy stuffing his face with his remaining fries. It was no matter, however. I could always press the subject later. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door into the building.

"Hey, Demyx."

I turned around. "Yeah?"

Marluxia walked over, his pink book bag hanging from one shoulder. "You have your next class with Zexion, right?"

"Uhh…yeah."

"Can you talk to him for me? He won't give me a chance to apologize."

Apologize? Damn, he wasn't letting this down. "You really do…_like_, like him?"

Marluxia was exasperated. "Yes."

"I guess I will then. Try, anyway."

He looked instantly relieved. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

I nodded and walked inside the main hallway, where Zexion waited for me beside the soda machines. "How's it going, Zex?"

"Fine," he replied as we walked down towards the science hall.

"Did you….get all the studying done that you needed to?"

Zexion stiffened slightly. "You're not good at subtlety at all, Demyx." He glanced over at me suspiciously. "What has Marluxia put you up to?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," I said as we took our seats in class. I glanced over at him and said quietly. "I should let you know, though, that you _are_ deliciously sexy. Especially with your glasses on."

Zexion's eyes were like daggers. "Don't make me hurt you, Demyx."

I leaned away, trying to avoid any object that might be used as a weapon against me. "You can't take a joke, can you?"

"I hardly think that this is a time to be joking, Mr. Luve1," our physics teacher, Mr. Ansem, sneered. I don't' know what crawled up his ass, but the guy has hated me since I stepped foot in his classroom several months ago. He didn't bother hiding his distaste for me, either. "Open your textbook and begin defining the terms of chapter thirteen."

I nodded and opened my textbook and began defining the stupid terms. I stole a glance over at Zexion, who wasn't paying me any attention. While Ansem wasn't looking, I began writing a note on a piece of paper that was underneath my notebook and slid it to Zexion.

_Look, I didn't mean to piss you off. But…uh, you shold here Marluxia out. He's really sorry about what happened._

Zexion glanced over at me for a second and wrote his reply. _I don't have to do anything. You, on the other hand, should work on your spelling and grammar. _

I frowned. He _always_ had to point out my grammatical and spelling errors. I crinkled up the paper and whispered, "Not everyone can be a genius like you, Zex."

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Ansem asked coolly.

"Nah, I'm good," I said and went back to my work.

An hour and a million years later, Physics class was over for the day. Thank God. Just being in that class gave me a migraine. It made me sad, though, because it was the only class I had with Zexion. Despite all his smartness, and my…not smartness, we had managed to have several classes together since middle school. I doubt it made a difference to him, but I felt sad knowing that this was the only class I had with him, and come January, when we got a new schedule, I wouldn't be seeing him at all, except between classes and at lunch, if I were lucky.

I forced those thoughts out of my head. January was a while from now. Why stress out over it? I walked out of the classroom and headed to my locker. Zexion was already getting his Calculus book out. While I pulled out my French textbook, I asked, "Are you gonna think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"Marluxia." I paused. "He's not going to leave me alone until you forgive him or at least talk to him."

Zexion considered this. "Fine….I suppose I can do that."

I grinned. "Oh, and there's one other thing." He looked at me suspiciously. Damn, I've been getting that a lot from him today. "I want you to come to one of our gigs or something. It's not exactly healthy to coop yourself up in your apartment all the time."

He glared at me. He opened his mouth to say something, and then stopped. Considering this conversation not worth his time, Zexion asked, "Did you practice your skit for French?"

Damn him. Gawddamn him. Why did he have to remind me of that?

* * *

1 'Luve' Lux/Vex, without the Xs. I'm so unoriginal. And yeah, you say it like 'love.' HAHA, I just imagined Vexen singing that one song by KISS… Dr. Love. –dies laughing—Please review. 3 


	3. Chapter 3

**Corruption, Chapter Three**

**By Takika**

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Please enjoy this next installment. :3**

**And just so you know, Demyx's flashback in this chapter actually happened in my Biology class. xD**

**Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix **

* * *

"_Bonjour, classe_," Mademoiselle Marlene said, and began discussing the plans for today.

"Psst, Demyx."

I looked to my right. Marluxia was about to fall out of his seat, trying to get my attention. "What?"

"Did you talk to him?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That he'll think about it." Marluxia seemed satisfied with that answer and moved into a more comfortable position.

"—But before we get started, we need to finish up the skits from Friday." Mlle Marlene continued. "Demyx, Marluxia, you're up."

I stood grudgingly and walked to the front. _Damn it, damn it, damn it…I'm so screwed_. Marluxia looked calm and confident as he faced me with his arms casually crossed.

"_Salut, Demyx, ça va_?" Hi, Demyx, how are you?

"Uhhhh….._ ça va…et toi?" _I managed to say.

"_Bien. Je veux parler avec toi._"

I slowly translated what he said in my head. _He wants to…play with me?_ I gave a mental slap to my forehead. How could I be this stupid? It wasn't 'play'. He wasn't speaking English, after all. "Uh, okay."

"_Est-ce que tu aime le printemps?_" Do you like the spring?

"_Uhhh….oui,…mais….je prèfére l'ête…parce que j'aime nager._" Yes, but I prefer the summer because I like to swim. I was surprised about how quickly I was able to form the sentence. I actually felt…sorta smart! I racked my brain for something to say. "_Pourquoi?_" Why?

"_Je ne sais pas…parce que…j'adore las fleurs._"

_Of course you adore flowers_…. "Um, well, _à bientôt_." I said and darted to my desk. Marluxia casually followed suit.

"That was good," Mlle Marlene said encouragingly.

I nodded and opened my textbook as we continued the day's lesson—conjugating verbs and such. The rest of the class passed by quickly. Before I knew it, school was out. I was thoroughly glad that it was. Nothing was more boring than school, except for maybe chores, but that was beside the point.

I grabbed my bag and flew out of the door to catch up with Marluxia. He didn't answer me when I called his name, so I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"AHH!" Marluxia squealed, almost falling over. "Demyx! What are you doing? Get offa me!"

I slid off and grinned. "I've got an idea."

"What's that?" He asked as we walked to the parking lot.

I paused. "I go home with you…and you introduce me to your neighbor."

Marluxia's smile faded. "I don't think that's a good idea."

I frowned. "You owe me," I reminded him. "And this is how I want you to repay me."

Marluxia looked uneasy. "I don't think Axel would like that."

"Axel doesn't have to know," I insisted.

"Axel doesn't have to know what?" Axel asked as he strolled over. "You guys aren't planning on hanging out without me, are you?" He feigned a hurt expression.

I smiled meekly. "We thought you were going to be with Roxas this afternoon."

"I_was_," Axel sighed. "But he has to babysit his stupid brother."

I shook my head. "And he'll probably end up watching Riku, too. Sora'll throw a fit until he gets his Riku."

"Sucks for him," Marluxia said. He paused, and then said thoughtfully as he leaned against his car. "Why don't you go help him, Ax? You could get some experience in…_child-rearing_."

Axel scuffed his shoes. "I would, I guess, if he wanted me to. But, uh, ever since Roxas came "out," I haven't been exactly welcome over there while he's babysitting. 'Rents think I'll turn little Sora gay or something." He snorted at the thought.

"How can they be sure that he isn't already? He's always whining for Riku," Marluxia said. "And I've seen first hand that it's not one-sided. It's not wonder Zexion moved out."

"Jesus, Mar!" I wailed. "Sora is only _nine_!"

Marluxia shrugged, fumbling with his keys. "Are we going?" He looked to Axel. "You are welcome to come, of course."

The redhead nodded. "Sweet."

* * *

Out of all of us---Mar, Ax, Roxas, Zexion, and I---Marluxia definitely had the best lawn. No matter what, Marluxia and his mom were able to keep the grass a healthy, dark green year-round and there were always flowers in bloom.

I got out of Mar's pink Bug as Axel parked his station wagon on the curb. I absently thought of how life really wasn't fair. Axel spent years hiding away money he earned to be able to afford his piece-of-junk car while Marluxia got a brand-new car for his birthday. I didn't blame Mar or anything, it wasn't his fault. It just…wasn't _fair_.

"You okay, Dem?" Axel asked, ruffling my hair.

I jerked away, trying to fix my hair. "Yeah, I just zoned out for a minute there."

"I can tell," Axel said as we walked into Marluxia's house and made ourselves at home. I grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and kicked back on the couch while Marluxia put his things away and Axel did...Well, I didn't even want to know what Axel was doing.

A while later, we all sat in Mar's living room.

"You know what?" Axel said, breaking the silence as he puffed on his cigarette. "I want _The Nobodies_ to be a famous visual kei band."

"What?" I asked. "Dude, what the hell is in your cigarette? We _can't_ be a visual kei band."

"Why not?"

"Well…you have to be Japanese. And, uh, save Roxas, we're all Gardenian."

Axel snorted. "So? That can be used to our advantage."

"And you have to dress in drag."

"I'll wear a dress." We stared at Marluxia, who had been silent all the while. He slowly added, "That is, if you want me to."

I started giggling and couldn't stop. Eventually, I was able to calm down some. "Ha-ha…but…we have to have five people. It's like a rule or something. Malice Mizer had five people, and Direngrey has five—"

Axel waved his hand for me to stop. "So we need one more person. That's no matter. Who do you want to recruit?"

I couldn't believe that he was serious. "Well, Zexion is really good at the piano—"

"Alright then," Axel said, cutting in.

"—But I doubt he'd agree to joining."

Axel grinned, almost maliciously. "Then we'll have to convince him."

Marluxia turned on the TV and popped in one of my _Invader Zim_ DVDs that I had left over here from my last visit. By the time the opening clip started, I was entranced in the show. I loved _Invader Zim_. No matter how many times I watched it, I never got tired of it. Axel was the same way. He was as glued to the TV as I was.

Marluxia nudged me and looked at me pointedly. It took me a minute, but I then realized that he put the DVD in so I could slip away unnoticed. He's such a good friend. I nodded and stood. "I uh, have to take a leak" I announced.

"Don't fall in," Axel mumbled, not really paying any attention.

Marluxia grabbed my elbow as I headed out of the living room. Speaking in a low whisper so Axel couldn't hear, he said, "If you're not back in twenty minutes, I'll be over there with a bat."

I looked at him quizzically, but nodded. I walked outside and walked next door. I was pretty much positive that this had to be the house, considering no one lived across the street and the house on the other side of Mar's had been vacant for a while now.

My stomach was in a big wad of knots as I rang the doorbell, and even more so when someone actually answered. The man standing before was much taller than I was, with broad shoulders and a muscular chest—which was completely obvious as he was shirtless. My eyes followed the lines of his muscles. Even if I were a straight guy, I wouldn't have been able to _not_ drool over his bod.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a sardonic tone. My eyes trailed up to his face. It was harsh and rugged, but in a totally attractive way. The scar and eye patch topped it off. So this was Xig.

"I, um…" I faltered, unable to form words.

Xig raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Okay," I nodded. Going against better judgment, I followed him into the house.

The man walked over to his liquor cabinet, leaving me standing in the doorway awkwardly. "What's your poison?"

I shook my head. "I shouldn't be drinking or anything." After what happened over the weekend, drinking was the _last_ thing I needed to be doing, save being in to a strange man's home, like I was now.

"Oh, please," he replied sarcastically. "Don't give me that load of bullshit. Whiskey or I decided, giving into the 'peer pressure'. As I sipped on the rum that was given to me, I recalled wondering where I'd seen him before. And now, I remembered.

* * *

"_An 'F'? You got an 'F' in Biology?" Mom was flabbergasted about the grade on my report card. "I can't believe this. Science should be like a second language to you, Demyx."_

_I nodded slowly. "Sorry, Mom…I guess I wasn't motivated."_

"_We'll fix that," he said briskly. "I'll start teaching a Biology course next week. You'll be attending."_

"_But Mom!" I wailed. "It's summer!"_

"_You should have thought about that before you decided to flunk Biology."_

_I pursed my lips but knew not to argue. It was pointless to do so. So, starting the next week, I began attending Mom's class. _

"_I expect you to be focused and on your very best behavior," Mom said before class. "From ten to eleven-thirty I am your professor, but don't forget that I'm also your mother. Act up and you'll regret it."_

"_Yessir," I said, taking a seat._

_For the first few weeks, I actually did stay focused. I cued in to what was being discussed and I finished my assignments. There was this one day, though. I forgot to take my medicine because I was being rushed out of the house. Naturally, I was constantly fidgeting and couldn't be still. The guy sitting next to me was getting annoyed, I could tell, especially when he shot a glare at me. And man, he was scary when he glared._

_Mom was discussing fish today, the most primitive of the vertebrates. "Does anyone know what a baby fish is called?"_

"_A fishlet?" Someone called._

"_Guppy?" A few other random words were called out. By the look on Mom's expression, he was ready to smack every single one of us._

"_I'll give you a hint," Mom said. "You eat it at McDonalds'."_

"_A nugget!" I called out immediately, not even thinking._

_Mom's eyes widened. "No. A fry."_

_The guy next to me looked over at me and smiled cynically. "You're an idiot."_

"_Thank you," I said cheerfully. I leaned over towards him too far while I spoke and fell out of my seat, then proceeded to giggle like crazy._

* * *

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or you gonna drink?" He added, "I know you can handle your alcohol."

"Yeah…uh…" I took a gulp of my rum. "Did you take a summer science course?"

"Hm?" He thought for a moment. "Yeah, Biology with vexing Dr. Vexen."

My lip twitched. "_What_?"

"I was kidding…"

"I can't believe you said that about my mom!"

"I_said_ I was kidding." He paused for a moment, smiling. "Huh…I do see similarities now that you mention that." His smile faltered. "We haven't been properly introduced. Name's Xigbar," he said, pointing to himself.

"I'm Demyx," I said quietly. I wasn't sure of what to say now. I realized that I hadn't properly formulated my plan. _Shit_. I hadn't even thought of what to do _after_ I got into his house.

"So, what brings you here?" Xigbar asked, setting his cup on the mahogany desk to his right. I fumbled trying to form words. "You come back for more?"

"What?" I looked up in alarm. "No!'

He walked towards me. A part of me marveled over how someone so gruff-looking could walk so gracefully.

I felt his breath on my neck. Hot and moist, it sent a tingly chill down my spine. I shuddered as his lips grazed my neck. I looked at him in alarm. "W-what are you doing?"

"Shut up," he growled and pushed me against the wall. His hips pressed against mine as he held my wrists against the wall. He pressed his lips against mine, which parted in surprise. His tongue found its way into my mouth, flicking over my tongue tauntingly.

_This was wrong_, I thought. I had to stop this. But my body overtook reason. I responded.

My eyes closed and I kissed him back, savoring his taste. What was a simple kiss escalated into something much more. It was frantic, hungry. Xigbar's hands dropped to my waist and pulled me to him, as if we weren't already pressed against each other.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers through his black and grey locks. Xigbar's hair tie broke, causing his long hair to fall freely.

He dropped his head to my neck, kissing it again. I jerked my head to the opposite direction. He alternated between sucking and biting. When he started to bite harder, I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled, a small groan escaping from my lips.

I felt him smile against my skin. His hands started to drift downwards….then we started to vibrate. Xigbar lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow. I pulled out my cellphone from my front pocket. **Incoming Call: Marluxia. **I looked up at Xigbar. "That's Marluxia…I better go."

Xigbar grinned, almost smugly, staring at me as if there was something completely hilarious about me. "Of course."

I narrowed my eyes for a moment then left Xigbar's and walked next door. I slipped back into Mar's house. I walked past the living room to the bathroom, _then_ walked to living room, to make it look like I had been there the whole time.

"Hey," I said, sitting on the couch.

Axel was lying on the floor, about a foot from the TV. The end-credits of Invader Zim were on. He turned around and grinned at me. "Were you constipated or something? We were getting worried about you."

I smiled wanly, but said nothing.

While his attention was temporarily not on the TV, Axel studied me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

Axel narrowed his eyes and crawled over. "What's that on your neck?"

"Huh?" I touched the side of my neck.

"No, the other side," Axel said. "…Is that a _hickey_?"

"A what?" My eyes widened. That's what that jerk was so smug about!

"Mar, he has a hickey," Axel said, with a tinge of increasing anger.

"I can see that," Marluxia said quietly, not really seeing at all. He was looking at the carpet.

"How the _hell_ can you get a _fucking__**hickey**_ if you're in the bathroom?" Axel's green eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure it's a hickey?" I laughed nervously. "I mean, it could be a mosquito bite…"

"I don't know where the hell you're from, Demyx, but mosquito bites do not look _like_ that," Axel said pointedly.

I bit my lip. "Maybe I should go home."

"That's a good idea." Axel said, standing up. "I'll take you. Don't want Mar's bathroom to come on to you again," he added sarcastically.

I sat in the passenger seat in Axel's car. There was an awkward silence between us. His angry aura filled the car, nearly choking me. I guess I could understand that he was pissed, but that understanding didn't ease the stiffness in the station wagon now.

"Look, Demyx," Axel said abruptly. "I know what you did. I don't fucking understand why you did that."

"What?" I felt a cold sweat forming.

"You should be considering Xigbar as the fucking plague and staying the hell away from him. I don't understand you." He said fiercely, taking a sharp turn.

I was silent for a moment. "I don't remember what happened that night. I just wanted…to found out."

"And by the looks of it, you found and enjoyed it," he said harshly.

I narrowed my eyes. "You know, Axel, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were _jealous_."

Axel slammed on his breaks, stopped right at my driveway. He turned towards me, glaring. "Have fun telling your parents about your 'mosquito bite'."

I returned the glare and slammed the car door, and stalked in the house. As soon as I walked into the foyer, Mom popped his head out from the kitchen. "Dem-Dems, you're home!"

"Yeah," I replied. It was the only thing I could manage to say at the moment.

"I'm so glad. Dinner's almost---Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied.

Mom walked over and hugged me, trying to comfort me. He cocked his head to his side. "Demyx, do you have a _hickey_?"

_Think fast, Demyx_, I told myself. "It's not what you think. I went to Roxas's this afternoon to help him babysit. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, and uh, Sora took it upon himself by waking me up by playing 'vampire'."

"Sora_bit_ you?"

"Crazy little kid, isn't he?" I smiled slowly. I was getting good at lying and I didn't exactly like that fact.

"I can't believe that!" Mom said. "What are they teaching that boy?" He shook his head. "Go upstairs and wash up for dinner."

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I was clammy and my stomach felt like there was a ton a bricks in my stomach. I splashed water on my face, but it didn't keep me from feeling like shit. I never had to lie to my mom until now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Corruption, Chapter Four**

**By Takika  
----------------**

**Warning: This chapter contains alcohol consumption among other things. Reader discretion is advised…I guess. xD **

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I really enjoy reading them! As a reward….I made an über long chapter….I hope you guys like long ones. Don't expect another one of these for a while. It's taken me over a week to do this one. 0o This chapter was co-written with my bestest friend, ToetalNnyfanatik…by the looks of it, she'll be helping with the rest. YAY. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. If I did, all this smut and stuff wouldn't be called 'fan fiction.' **

* * *

I sat on the cement bench beside Zexion, munching on strawberry pocky. Zexion was absorbed in reading his book, _Understanding the Depths of the Human Mind: A Psychology Major's Guide to Psychology_. I stared at the title. "Isn't that a bit redundant?"

"Hm?" Zexion looked away from his text and at the book's cover. "I suppose they're trying to get their point across."

"Yeah," I agreed, not finding much else to say.

A wave of silence passed between us.

Zexion spoke abruptly. "Why are you sitting with me today?"

I shrugged. "I haven't sat with you in a while."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with Axel catching onto your ill-plotted scheme?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!"

Zexion smirked. "I hope you know that you can't lie to me. I've always been able to see right through you."

"I know," I admitted sheepishly. "But what I do is none of Axel's business."

Zexion set his book down and reached towards me, then faltered. He set his hand on his lap and looked at the ground. "I know, Demyx….but you've got to understand that we all care about you deeply…we don't want you to get hurt. Axel was just angry that he couldn't protect you."

I was quiet a moment, thinking about what he said. I looked up and grinned. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Of _course_," Zexion said dismissively.

I walked with Axel and Marluxia to French class. Axel entered the room first, having separating anxiety since it had been maybe ten minutes since he's last seen Roxas. Even though I was standing a few feet behind Axel and Mar, I could see Ax's muscles tense as he stared at Mademoiselle Marlene's desk before stalking to his seat beside Roxas in the back of the class. I barely had a second to wonder why Axel had reacted that way before I found out for myself.

"Well smack my ass and fuck me senseless. Watchu doin' here, Demyx?"

There, in Mademoiselle Marlene's desk, sat no one other than Xigbar. I felt my lip twitch. "I could ask you the same."

Xigbar cocked his head to the side, supporting it by the palm of his hand. "That's a nice little love bite you got there, Dem. And you didn't even bother to try to cover it up. You must be proud. I wonder, how'd ya get it?"

My fist clenched at my side. "You jerk!"

"Huh, me?" Xigbar pointed to his face with his free hand innocently. "What on Earth did _I_ do?"

I glared at him. After what happened yesterday, I was in emotional turmoil, but there was a huge part of me that was insanely pissed at him. "First you confess your attraction to my mom—"

"Wait, what?" Xigbar demanded, holding a hand up to silence me. "I _never_ said that."

"You called my mom 'vexing'."

"_Vexing_, yes. Very. " He paused. "You do realize that 'vexing' means 'annoying', right?"

"Huh, what?"

Xigbar sighed and waved me off. "Go sit down. I've got to do this roll call shit." I sat down in my desk, which was between Roxas and Marluxia as Xigbar stood and leaned against the front of Mademoiselle Marlene's desk. "'Name's Xigbar. I'm here because my sister 'Lene asked me to. Don't know a word of French so I'm just gonna see who's here and you guys can do whatever the hell you want to." A few kids gasped at Xigbar's language while others chatted amongst themselves about how awesome this guy was. Xigbar grabbed a sheet of paper and began calling out names.

I studied Xigbar as he called attendance. I could hardly recognize him, since he was actually wearing clothing.

"Luve, Demyx."

"Here," I said.

"Of course you are," Xigbar said dismissively. He finished calling roll and gazed around the room. "Mini-Reno," he called, earning a death-glare from Axel. "Go take this up to attendance."

When Axel grudgingly left, Xigbar walked back towards my desk and sat on the edge. "You know, your last name is fucking weird."

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

"Seriously. Demyx '_Love'_. It doesn't even sound right."

"Nothing I can do about it," I said slowly. I was so confused about what was really going on between us. 'Us'? There wasn't even an 'us'…he was just….there…I dunno…

"I suppose," Xigbar said absentmindedly. "Hey, Flower Fag, how much longer do we got in this class?"

"_Excuse me?" _Marluxia demanded. His discontent for Xigbar was as clear as day.

"Geez, can't take a joke, can you, Pinky?" Xigbar frowned. "Seriously, though, what time does school get out? I need a smoke or three."

Marluxia didn't answer. He didn't take lightly to being called 'Flower Fag' or 'Pinky'. It wasn't his fault that he was born with pink hair, after all.

Roxas spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "We have another hour and fifteen minutes."

"That sucks," Xigbar said. He stared at the wall with a bored expression for a moment. Abruptly, he turned to me, wearing a perverted grin. "I know a way we can pass the time, Dem. Make good use of 'Lene's desk and put on a show for the other students."

My eyes widened. How could he possibly suggest that? "Oh, GAWD, NO!"

Xigbar sighed. "Fine. The bathroom."

"No," I repeated. My cheeks were burning.

"Aww, Dem…"

"If he said 'no', the fucking answer is 'no'," Axel said sharply, standing behind Xigbar.

Xigbar huffed. "Damn, don't get your panties in a bunch, Mini-Reno."

Axel glared at him. "It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He sneered.

"Committed it to memory," Xigbar retorted snidely.

The two men stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity. Both of them were too stubborn to step down, either. Damn, I was getting a headache by just being around them. I rubbed my temples, trying to make the pain stop. Roxas must have caught on or something, because he stood behind me and patted my back.

"We're going to the library while you two idiots have at it," Roxas announced, eyes on Axel. Roxas and I stood and headed to the front of the classroom, followed by Marluxia.

"Roxie! You can't leave me!" Axel said, breaking his eye contact with Xigbar momentarily to look at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I _can_," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. With that said he turned with a huff and walked out of the room. Mar and I followed suit.

We spent the rest of class in the library. Roxas had grabbed an anatomy book from the reference section and took it upon himself to show us pictures of both male and female gentiles. I swear, he was becoming more like Axel every _second_. I was pretty sure that probably wasn't a good thing, either. He found a picture of an erect penis and the two of us couldn't stop giggling. Marluxia grinned and licked his lips, then went back to surfing the 'net.

Sometime after that, I fell asleep. I was having peaceful dreams about butterflies and rainbows when I was woken by my shoulder being shaken.

"Demyx, wake up," a voice said.

"Haw?" I looked up sleepily, blinking rapidly, trying to get my eyes to focus.

"Damn, the whole right side of your face has the table imprinted in it."

My eyes narrowed. "Xigbar?" I was so confused. "Wha' ya doin' here? Where's Roxas and Marluxia?"

Xigbar looked around the room and shrugged. "Beats me. Probably left and hour or so ago, you know, when school let out. Some friends you've got."

"They _left_ me?" My voice cracked. How could they just leave me and not wake me up? How _could_ they? I suddenly had the urge to cry.

"Don't let him fuck with you," Roxas said, emerging from the reference section. No doubt he was putting away his 'porno'. Of course, in my sleepy state of mind I didn't even _think_ of that. "The bell rang about three minutes ago."

"Oh," I replied dumbly. I looked to Xigbar. "How'd you find me?"

Xigbar scratched his head. "You certainly are a brilliant one." He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I'll let you in on a little secret: if you don't want people to know where you are, don't be in the place you say you're gonna be."

"Right," I replied slowly. I couldn't think straight. I was always like this when I first woke up.

Xigbar rustled my hair. "How 'bout I take you home. You look like you can't walk straight, let alone get home by yourself." His tone was a commanding, even though he worded it like a question.

My head was spinning. "Right," I said dazedly, not even processing half of what he said.

I guess Roxas must have been gaping at me or something because Xigbar looked at him and said, "I'll take _good_ care of him."

I don't remember how exactly I got to Xigbar's car…I just zoned out or something. Next thing I knew, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Xigbar's Viper, sipping on a Monster. I looked over at Xigbar curiously, who was smoking as he drove.

"Ah, you're awake now," He observed. "I figured you could use the caffeine."

"Thanks," I said. I ran my hand over the upholstery of the car. "How'd you manage to afford this?"

Xigbar grinned. "You don't wanna know."

I gulped, unsure of what to think about that. "You didn't, you know, kill the owner and steal this, did you?"

He laughed wickedly. "What an imagination you have! Do you honestly think that _I_ am capable of something like that?" He studied my doubtful expression. "Don't answer that."

I looked out the window, watching the world pass us by. "Where are we going?"

"Was gonna take ya straight home, but these clothes are bugging the hell out of me," he explained, tugging on his red tie desperately.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he demanded.

"You look like your mom dressed you."

"Shut it, Twinkle Fairy."

My mouth dropped. If he hadn't been driving and if my survival didn't depend upon him driving somewhat safely, I would have attacked him. "What did you call me?"

"I didn't stutter," Xigbar said, taking a sharp turn onto a road I quickly recognized as Marluxia's. After he turned onto the road, he reached over and flicked my forehead. "Twinkle Fairy."

"Jerk," I replied, rubbing my forehead.

Xigbar grinned wickedly as he pulled into the driveway. I stepped out of the car and glanced to my right, Marluxia's house, and spied his little sister playing in the green grass. And she saw me. _Great_.

"Demykun!" She squealed as she ran over and glomped my waist.

"Hi, Kairi," I said shakily, trying to regain my balance _and_ pry her off me.

"Watcha doing here, Demy? Mar-Mar didn't say that you were coming over!"

"That's because Demyx came with me, not to see you or 'Mar-Mar'." Xigbar said, taking a hand around my waist and pulling me out of her grip with ease. I could feel my skin burn at his touch.

"Aw, Mr. Xiggy, you're so mean!" Kairi wailed.

I just stood there numbly, watching the two interact. I didn't know what to think or what to do anymore. Here I was, at the same place where only a day before, where I had lost all self-control. Had Marluxia not called, what would have happened? What would I have _let_ happen? Was it okay for me just to give in and do what feels good, because it feels good? _Ow, my brain's starting to hurt…_

"Well, you're going to have to get over it, aren't you?" Xigbar told Kairi teasingly.

"But I dun wanna," she said, pouting. "Do you got any candy?"

"No," Xigbar said, digging in his pocket. He produced ten munny. "But take this. Buy some candy and keep your mouth shut." He knew as well as anyone that Kairi had a pretty big, loud mouth.

"Gee, thank you!" Kairi beamed and skipped away.

I followed Xigbar into his house. "I _know_ you didn't just bribe a nine-year-old."

"Bribe? Me? Of _course_ not," Xigbar said, discarding his blazer and dress shirt. We hadn't been in the house ten seconds and he was already almost naked. Not that I was complaining… "Kairi is just a cute little girl who has a mouth as big as her sweet tooth."

"_Cute_?" I repeated, astonished with his choice of words. I thought he would have described her as 'annoying' 'bratty' or something of the sort. Not…cute. As I sat on the couch, I mumbled, "I don't understand you at all."

"Not my problem," Xigbar said, walking into what I assumed was his bedroom. "Just sit tight, Demyx, unless you want to come back here and join me. We could have loads of fun."

I became flustered and couldn't think straight—not dissimilar to how I was in the library. Finally, I managed to say 'I'm fine.' I instantly cursed myself for that. What response was as lame as that?

"Damn, Xigbar, keep up whatever you're doing and the kid'll have a heart attack."

I looked up and saw a tall, muscular man casting a messenger bag to the corner of the living room as he spoke. He had long, black dread locks and eyes that were an unreal deep blue. He was wearing stocky denim jeans and a black leather jacket.

Xigbar walked out of his bedroom in boxers. He took one look at the other man and his expression instantly changed from that of amusement to a death glare. "What the _fuck_? Are you wearing _my_ leather jacket? What the _fuck_, Xaldin? I don't want your goddamn AIDS on _my_ fucking jacket, you _slut_."

The other man—Xaldin---ignored Xigbar's hostility. I guessed he was used to it by now. "I don't have AIDS," he replied dismissively.

Xigbar waved him off impatiently. "AIDS, Chlamydia, same thing. Gimme my jacket, _slut_."

Xaldin took off the jacket and threw it at Xigbar's face. Xigbar caught it before it hit him, however. He walked back into the room and closed the door. Xaldin turned to me and said, "I don't have STDs."

"But you're still a slut!" Xigbar called from the bedroom. His tone was no longer angry anymore, but that of amusement.

Xaldin yelled back, "Am not! I get paid for what I do and you know it!"

I blinked and stared at Xaldin. "You're a _prostitute_?"

"Is that a problem?"

I shook my head fervently, but I couldn't help but stare at Xaldin. I'd never met a prostitute before. Hell, I didn't even know Radiant Garden _had_ them, especially in the upper-middle class section of town, where apparently this guy lived….

"You okay, kid?" Xaldin asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Hey, Xig, I think your boy toy's broken."

I snapped back to reality, which I had apparently left for a moment. I looked up at Xaldin, curiously, trying to figure out why I was thinking of Gir and robot boys…. _Huh, I must be really fucked up._

Xigbar walked out of the bedroom—completely dressed this time. He looked more like himself now, donned in studded black low riders, a black tank top, and a leather choker. "Whattaya mean, 'broken'? What the hell did you do to him, Xaldin?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You said he was broken!"

I wanted to smack my forehead. This was so…_juvenile_. And I would know. Seriously. Xigbar totally went down several notches on the coolness chart. He was just being retarded now.

"Why don't you keep your idiotic arguments in the bedroom?" An icy feminine voice filled the room. I felt a chill run down my spine. I turned and saw a thin blonde woman standing behind me. Her hair was short and slicked back, save two strands of her bangs that were somehow gravity defying. Had she not been wearing such revealing clothes and had she not spoken, I would have thought another man walked into the room. She walked past me with cat-like grace. "You'll have to excuse both of them…their IQs drop about twenty points—to negative six—when they are in each other's presence."

Xigbar frowned. "I find that very insulting, _Larxene_."

"That's because it was mean to be…_idiot_."

Xigbar walked to his room and returned with his jacket. "Gimme your money, Larx."

"Why should I?"

"I is your pimp!" Xigbar said in improper English, extending his hand.

Larxene was studying her fingernails lazily. "I didn't get the memo."

"I needs the munny," Xigbar said. I thought I would fall over like an anime character. _Don't tell me he gets his money by mooching off people!_

"I'm not giving you any of my money," Larxene said shortly.

"Fine," Xigbar said dismissingly. "You better have it soon, though. Or you'll be on the streets." He walked past her and looked at me. "Let's go."

I buckled my seat belt as Xigbar pulled out of the driveway. "You're a pimp?" I asked meekly. I was too curious not to ask. The whole conversation in the living room had kinda confused me.

Xigbar shrugged. "If housing two whores and charging them rent counts as that."

Instead of smacking my forehead, I exhaled deeply. This guy was exasperating. Xigbar ignored my sigh and fiddled with the radio as he drove. Apparently there was nothing good on the radio. He'd stop at every station for a moment, and then change it. He eventually gave up and popped in a CD. I could instantly tell by the sound that it was Children of Bodom, which was pretty cool, since I, too, enjoyed listening to the Finnish death metal band.

I looked out the window, realizing for the first time that it was almost dark out. Shit! I had a feeling that I was supposed to be home for something this afternoon to get ready for something…I couldn't remember what, though. I shrugged the thought off and glanced at Xigbar. With each passing minute, it was getting harder to see anything more than his profile and the glow of his cigarette.

Xigbar glanced over at me, but I couldn't see his expression. "Where do you live?"

"You mean you don't know? I swear you would have, after all this stalking—"

"Who pursued who, hm?" He had a point, I supposed, if he were only referring to yesterday. But in general, I think he was ahead of me in the pursuing. Who was making the innuendos, anyway? "Where do you live?" He repeated.

"You know where Poinsettia Drive is?"

"Yeah," he said, making a left, heading onto the main road.

"I live off of there, in a subdivision called Sakura Fields."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "You don't take me as a richie."

"That's because I'm not." I said slowly.

"Uh-huh," Xigbar said sarcastically. "As if anyone else but a richie could afford to live there." I didn't want to admit it, but Xigbar _was_ right. And his reaction was the reason why save my closest friends, no one knew where I lived. I knew I was fortunate to be in a financially secure family, but I didn't like to spend money or anything, unless I earned it. I'd been like that since I met Axel and Reno. They earned everything they had all on their own. When I first met Axel, he never let me forget that either. It was a sore spot for us, of sorts, especially when we first became friends and did the whole sleeping-at-each-other's-houses thing for the first time. There was my house, with my parents, in a nice house where a kid could be carefree, and then there was Axel's house…a dinky old house with cracked and holey walls, a leaky ceiling and a broken chain-link fence...and his parents….I tried not to think of his parents often. He didn't really like them, so like any supportive best friend, I didn't like them either. He would never admit it, but Axel considered my home like his home and my parents his adoptive ones and we both knew it.

Xigbar drove in silence; the loudest noise he made was turning on the car's blinker. We both were consumed in our own thoughts until we reached Sakura Fields. The pulled into the subdivision, stopping at the guard station, which blocked any further entry. The window was already rolled down from Xigbar smoking, so the security guard, Auron, just glanced in.

"State your business," he ordered gruffly. Auron wasn't really big on the being polite to people he encountered on or off the job. It made him an even better security guard—it made him all the more intimidating.

"I'm taking Demyx Luve home." Xigbar said, pronouncing my last name with an 'oo' sound rather than an 'uh'. I had to admit, it sounded better that way.

Auron nodded curtly and pressed the magic button that made the pole-thing that blocked entry. Absentmindedly, I wondered if there was an actual name for it. I never thought if it before.

Xigbar lit another cigarette and began driving again. "Now what?"

"Um, I guess the simplest way is to drive straight until the end of this road, then turn to the left. My house is the very last one there."

About five minutes later, Xigbar pulled into my driveway. I stepped out of the car and closed the door. Xigbar did the same, but he stood by his car door, staring at my house. His expression was virtually unreadable, but I thought I saw a tinge of awe.

I looked at my house, trying to figure out what he was staring at. It was completely dark now, but the ground lights lining the cement walkway lit up the front of my house. Added with the moonlight reflecting in the fountain water in the front of my yard, it _was_ really pretty.

"How many stories is this place?"

"Huh? Oh, three." I said. "150 rooms."

"Holy shit," Xigbar breathed. "You could through some fucking amazing parties here."

"I guess."

Xigbar looked at my curiously. "You've never done it?"

"No," I admitted. "I don't invite many people over."

I started walking towards the front door. Xigbar followed. "I don't see why not," he replied.

I shrugged, and then stopped walking in stared at him. "I don't mean to be rude…but is there a reason that you're following me?"

"I figured it was about time I met the 'rents." He replied with a mischievous grin.

"_What_?" I was aghast. I rubbed my temples. I wasn't going to try to reason with him. "Fine, I guess." I opened the front door and walked into the foyer, followed by Xigbar.

"Holy shit," he said for the second time in three minutes. "This room is as big as half my house."

I looked at my feet. "Sorry."

Xigbar rustled my hair. "Don't be." He was grinning. "I can only imagine the things we could—"

"Oi! I'm home!" I called, cutting Xigbar off. I really didn't want to know any of his ideas. Not now, anyway.

"Demyx! 'M boy!" Dad called, walking into the foyer with his arms outstretched, wearing his typical black pinstriped suit. He looked at Xigbar curiously. "And who is this?"

"I'm Xigbar Braigston," Xigbar said. I cocked my head to the side. I didn't know Xigbar _had_ a last name.

"'Ello, Xigba'," Dad said cheerfully. "I'm Luxord Luve, Demyx's father. Welcome to our home."

"Pleasure," Xigbar replied, looking around the room.

"Where's Mom?" I asked. I didn't hear him, nor did I smell delicious foods coming from the kitchen.

"In the shower."

Xigbar put his hand to his chest in mock surprise. "And you're not in there?"

"I know, I'm scared, too." Dad said. I was in shock that this was even being discussed. How could Xigbar talk to my dad like this when he just met him? Scary.

Dad looked back and me, studying my clothing. "I hope that's not what you're wearing tonight. You mother will have a fit."

"Tonight?" My eyebrows furrowed. Tonight was…oh, yeah. That stupid banquet thing with Dad's work. "No…I've got them already set out in my room."

"Go ahead and get ready then," Dad said. He looked back at Xigbar. "You can come to, if you want to."

"I'd be thrilled," Xigbar replied politely. Hearing that was scarier than seeing him in a tie in French class. It just didn't fit.

"Jolly good," Dad replied. "Dem, why don't you show Xigba' your room?"

"I thought you wanted me to change," I said, frowning. "I'm not changing in front of him."

Xigbar looked disappointed. Dad either didn't see it or didn't care. "You have a bathroom, don't you? It would be rude to leave your guest stranded in the foyer."

"Yessir," I said. I looked at Xigbar and jerked my head for him to follow. With Xigbar right behind me, I trekked up the marble staircase and headed towards my room. I opened the double doors to my room and stepped inside. "This is my room," I informed him.

Xigbar looked around. It was a bit messy, but I still thought my room was pretty cool. I had a futon bunk bed on the left wall. I usually slept on the futon bed. The bed on top was intended for Axel, since he would never agree to having his own room. But he wouldn't even sleep in _that_ bed, either. I swear, he had so much pride that it made him stupid.

Across from my bed was my TV and entertainment center, which was littered with video games and DVDs. My computer desk was right next to my window, which looked out to the backyard. To the right of my computer desk was the entrance to my bathroom and closet. Don't misunderstand me. My toilet isn't right by my underwear drawer. There's a short hallway that has my sink and mirror. Opposite of that is the wall to my closet.

Aside from the said things and various instruments in my room, it was pretty much empty. I liked it like that. Stuffy rooms made my claustrophobic. Xigbar found one of those 'various instruments' and studied it. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a sitar."

"Can you play it?"

"Of course I can. Why would I have lying around if I couldn't?" I added, "I can also play guitar, bass, violin and a little on the drums."

Xigbar snorted. "You play the violin? Fucking richie."

I frowned. "Mom made me take lessons when I was little. Thought if I wanted to play music so bad, I should play something sophisticated. I'm rather good at it." I narrowed my eyes. "I don't appreciate being called 'richie;"

"Okay, whatever," he said simply.

I grabbed the clothes I had lying across my computer chair and headed for the bathroom. I glanced back at Xigbar, who was still observing my sitar. "Don't break anything. I'll be done in a minute."

I quickly changed into the clothes Mom wanted me to wear. My distaste for them grew every second. I walked out of the bathroom, expecting Xigbar to laugh at me for wearing khaki slacks and light blue dress shirt, but he said nothing, much to my relief. "Let's go downstairs."

We descended the stairs quietly and approached the kitchen. We could overhear Mom fussing at Dad.

"_Who_, again, did you invite to come with us?"

"Ianno," Dad mumbled, half listening to mom. "Dem's friend….Xigba'. That's his name."

"We know nothing about this man, and you sent him upstairs with our son!" Mom hissed.

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about. You're just overreacting. Take your goddamn pills and shut up." Dad said irritably.

Xigbar looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. Mom just gets stressed before a banquet and stuff. I walked into the kitchen, Xigbar following suit. Dad was sitting at the table, now chatting with Mom about something random now, their strife gone. Mom took his meds and sat at the table, sipping on coffee. Since they were sitting, I decided to sit too, so I took a seat across from Mom as Xigbar sat beside me.

"Mom, this is Xigbar." I said.

Mom looked him over warily. After a moment, he said, "You look familiar."

"He took the Bio course you taught over the summer," I said.

"Oh?" Mom said. "That's where you know him from, dear?"

"In a roundabout way, I guess." I added, "I ran into him again a while back."

Mom nodded and looked over at Xigbar. I could tell he really didn't care for him at the moment. I was certain the second Xigbar decided to say something; it would permanently stay that way. "So, Xigbar, how old are you?"

Xigbar instantly caught onto my mother's disdain for him and decided to egg it on. "Well….add the two…subtract the three…twenty-seven," he said as he flicked his cigarette ashes on the table.

Mom's eye twitched. "Don't do that," he hissed venomously. "I just got that table refurnished!" He didn't say anything about Xigbar's age, but I was positive that he wouldn't forget about it. Even though I didn't even know what my relationship with Xigbar was, Mom probably had his own ideas and no doubt didn't go for Xigbar being ten years older than me. _Whoa, that sounds kinda gross…._

Dad, however, was completely unfazed by the whole thing. He was—of all things---_grinning_. "Ah, I remember being young! Good times, good times." I didn't have to see Dad's hand to know that he was rubbing Mom's thigh—and that Mom smacked his hand away without even glancing his way.

"Yeah," Xigbar agreed. He racked his brain for something to say. And the thing he came up with was the one thing I hate thinking about the most. "So, um, how'd you have Demyx?"

Mom replied casually, "In lay man's terms, artificial insemination."

"And what a night that was!" Dad chimed in, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I can imagine," Xigbar said in agreement. "Test tubes are sexy."

_Oh God, help me_, I inwardly groaned. I thought I was going to be sick. I knew this was a bad idea…I knew it. I elbowed Xigbar in the side and hissed, "Stop egging him on," I said, referring to my dad, who would talk about anything, without batting an eye. "Next he'll start talking about how they met." Or worse, their sex life. I didn't mention that, not wanting to give Dad any ideas.

Dad's eyes gleamed happily at the mention of that. I guess he assumed that we'd actually _want_ to hear about it. "Well, we met at a pub, where I was making my nightly pay," he said, rubbing his mustache.

Mom sipped his coffee. "Oh yes, you were stripper then, weren't you?"

"…Of the more _gentlemanly_ persuasion."

"Go Vexen," Xigbar hooted. "But…weren't you worried about STDs?" Oh, GOD! He was _trying_ to talk about these things on purpose.

Mom's face drained. "Yes, but back then, we didn't have to worry about such things."

I shot an irritated look at Xigbar. "Like you have room to talk!"

Xigbar snorted. "Uh-huh, whatever, Twinkle Fairy," he said setting a hand on my thigh.

"AHH!" I jumped, blushing. My parents were looking at me curiously. "Um…um…spider." Mom, not buying that, cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, I'll squish the _big_, _bad_ spider," Xigbar said, moving his hand farther up my thigh as he lean closer to me. I felt my face flush as I gasped loudly. Xigbar must have been having a helluva time tormenting me in front of my parents.

Vexen frowned and looked over at Dad. "Should we be going?"

"To where?" Xigbar asked.

"A company dinner, nothing much," Dad explained. "Plus free drinks. Which I will use to get promptly smashed and try to get laid."

"Good luck with that."

"You will not," Mom said. "It's your turn to be designated driver."

"I could drive," I suggested.

"NO!" My parents yelled in unison.

"What about Zexion?" Xigbar suggested. I couldn't figure out how he knew Zexion. I didn't remember talking to Xigbar about him, so it proved my theory that the guy was stalking me. "'Cause he's such a hardass, I doubt he'd get smashed."

"He's not coming," I said. Any idiot would know mixing someone like Xigbar with Zexion wasn't a good idea. It would be disastrous. "It's uh, just going to be us."

Mom cut in quickly, "Not like a date." Mom clearly didn't like the term 'us'.

"Nonsense," Dad said to me, shooting down what I said. "A little soirée never hurt anyone." He turned to Xigbar. "I finally have a drinking buddy! Missus doesn't drink very often, I'm afraid."

"Sound like fun!" Xigbar sneered smugly at me.

"NOOOOO!!!!" I wailed.

Mom frowned at me. "As much as I agree with you, honey, that was a bit _loud_."

Dad was again, unfazed. Sometimes I wondered where he hid his ears. "My, you two are the happy couple. How long have you two been an item?" _Wait, what?_

"About…three or four days," Xigbar said. _Again, what? _He added, "Now ask how long we've been—"

"—Petting pandas," I interrupted with the first thing that popped in my head. It sounded just as bad as whatever Xigbar was going to say. "We haven't done that yet!"

Mom looked genuinely disturbed. No doubt he had involuntarily imagined me and Xigbar 'together'. He looked over at Dad, who had a particularly pleased expression on his face. "Nice."

Mom backhanded him. "Hun, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late…and you'll have to pay for your alcohol."

Dad's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Good God! Call the emo!"

Mom ignored the 'emo' remark and nodded. "I will. You three just get in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Zexion was eating a salad in his apartment when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"**Hello, Zexion? This is Vexen, Demyx's mother**."

"Yes," Zexion said, knowing that.

"**Are you working tonight? I need to ask a huge favor from you**."

"No," Zexion said. "I'm not working. What is it?"

"**Luxord's company is having another stupid banquet. Do you mind being the DD? I'll pay you by the hour if that will help convince you**."

"It won't be a problem, Mrs. Luve," Zexion replied. Hell, he would have done it for free, if it meant being with Demyx for a little while. But he wasn't going to turn down money. He needed all he could earn so he could support himself financially.

"**Oh, good. It's at that restaurant on Gardenia. I can't think of the name of it…"**

"I know what you're talking about; it's about three blocks from here. See you then." Zexion hung up and got ready to go to the restaurant. He opened his front door and looked down, finding a silver-haired boy that was a few inches shy from Zexion's shoulder standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, _Niichan_," the boy huffed.

"Seriously, Rikkun, what are you doing here? I was just leaving." Zexion said shortly.

"Mom just dropped me off," Riku said, looking around. "She said since you weren't working tonight that you could watch me. She and Dad have to go out of town."

Zexion frowned. "She should have called me first. I have plans tonight. Can't you go to Sora's? I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind having you."

"Mom called there first, but Sora's grounded for biting Demyx and giving him a hockey or something yesterday," Riku narrowed his eyes. "But Demyx wasn't even there. Sora told me. But Roxas said he was and they believed _him_. Big fat liar," Riku grumbled.

Zexion smiled wryly. Demyx sure did cover his bases. Zexion had to admit, he was proud of the blond. He was certainly cleverer than be put on. "That's too bad for Sora, isn't it?" Zexion ran his fingers through his hair. "It wouldn't be a good idea for you to come with me, so you'll have to occupy yourself here while I'm gone."

"But," Riku protested. "I'm not allowed to be home alone."

"You technically aren't at _home_, are you?" Zexion said evenly. "If you don't tell Mother or Father, they won't know, now will they?"

"Yeah." Riku nodded. "I'll just watch cartoons then," he mumbled and walked into the apartment, locking the door. Zexion double checked to make sure it was locked tight, and then headed to the restaurant.

* * *

I sat in backseat on the passenger side. Dad was in shotgun, Mom was to be driving. Moments after we got into out seats, Mom sat in the driver spot of the BMW. "Zexion said he'll meet us there." He said as he buckled his seatbelt.

I leaned forward. "I seriously can't drive?"

"No, you can't," Mom said sharply, pulling out of the driveway.

Xigbar scooted close to me. "Oh really? What else _can't_ you do?" He asked, drawing his tongue over his canines.

"I can do lots of stuff!" I said defensively.

"I'm glad, but I already knew that," he replied, making kissy faces.

Mom slammed on the breaks at a red light, glaring at us through the rear view mirror. "Why don't you children play the quiet game and _shut the fuck up_?" He turned to dad. "That includes you as well." He floored it when the light changed.

"What did I do?" Dad demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Just shut up."

"No! I'm not a five-year-old," he said.

"Sometimes I beg to differ," Mom retorted, hitting Dad in the crotch.

"My babies!" Dad groaned, doubling over.

Both Xigbar and I winced seeing this. "Feisty one, ain't _she_?" Xigbar said.

"Don't make me turn this car around!" Jesus fucking Chirst. I was starting to feel three again.

"Oh, no! We'll be quiet!" Dad wailed childishly. He looked to Xigbar and whispered. "Beer!"

Xigbar nodded. "Gotcha." That was the last time any of them spoke.

When we arrived to the supposedly amazing five-star restaurant, we were guided to the section of the restaurant that was reserved for my dad's company. There were already about fifty people there. After we were guided to our table and ordered out drinks [lemonade for me, white wine for mom, hard liquor for dad and Xigbar and food, Dad talked to his employees, thanking then for being here and all that jazz. I just sat there. After he finished, he began drinking rounds with Xigbar.

I was strumming my fingers on the table when Zexion showed up. He sat at the empty to my left. "It's scary to know that a multi-billion dollar corporation is run by that lunatic," he said, referring to my father.

"I know," I groaned.

Dad and Xigbar finished their round. Xigbar slammed his shot glass down. "BOOYAH!"

"Damn it!" Dad cursed, passing a twenty to Xigbar. "Next round!" He called, but Xigbar was no longer paying attention to him.

"So, sexy…what the hell are you wearing?" Xigbar asked me.

"Uh…clothes."

Xigbar stared at me. "Well, they suck. Come with me." He rose, grabbing a backpack. Funny, I didn't remember him coming in with it. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the bathroom before I could protest.

"But…" I finally managed, now that we were in a huge bathroom stall. "What…what are you doing?"

"Well, I could just strip you naked and have my way with you, but I'm actually doing you a favor." He opened his backpack and pulled out a black tee and pants. I couldn't figure out _why_ he was carrying spare clothes like this. "Here."

_Having his way with me almost sounds like a good idea. _I was surprised at my thought. I knew better than to say that out loud though. I fumbled with my words as I spoke. "But…I have to wear nice clothes…to meet Dad's business partners…" _Again. Just like at every other dinner._

Xigbar snorted and rolled his eyes. "Your dad doesn't _care_. Plus you look better in black."

I felt my cheeks burn. Was I blushing? "Do you really think so?" I asked, slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

"Yeth," he said, looking away. The alcohol was affecting his speech, by the looks of it. "Now hurry up or your mom will break in here for my blood."

"…You don't think I'm sexy anymore?" I asked slowly, a tinge of humor underlying it as I noticed him making an effort to _not_ look at me. That was a first.

Suddenly, I found myself slammed against the wall of the bathroom. Xigbar ripped the shirt off of me, tiny blue buttons flying everywhere. He kissed over my chest roughly, causing my muscles to tense and spasm. "Of course I do, or I wouldn't be around, you know?"

I laughed shakily. "Ha…ha…you only like me for my bod then, I take it." I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"That's part of it, yes. But there's something…," his voice trailed off. He gasped and licked my abs, looking up at me with a smoldering eye. "…else about you…"

I shuddered, my eyes fluttering as my fingers ran through his silky hair. "That's good do know," I hissed.

"Oh, you ain't felt nothing yet," Xigbar said, tugging on my pants, smirking.

I began to panic, my knees buckling. "Um…Xig…"

* * *

"Um…Xig…" Demyx whimpered, panic setting in his voice. "Nope, you don't get a say in this." On the stall door hang a coat rack thing, and the inspiration. Yanking off my belt, I tied his wrists together, then to the rack. Now this, I could get used to.

Something else…yeah, there was something else. But now was neither time nor place to talk about such things. Grinning almost evilly, I pulled down his pants, then the boxers. By now, Dem was shivering like a racehorse. Not good…if he doesn't trust me then we can't….:"Dem, I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me." He nodded and gulped, relaxing.

The boxers were gone. Gone were the boxers. All I saw in front of me was Dem's boner, a rather impressive sight…never mind. Carefully, I slowly lowered my lips onto him, hearing with satisfaction the intake of breath. Up and down, up an down his shaft, past the blonde down nestled there.

I kept sucking, but one hand grinded, while the other massaged his balls. Demyx had no control whatsoever, and the faces he was making did not help me whatsoever. I wanted to say parents be damned and take him there, but before I could, I heard-

* * *

Zexion busted into our bathroom stall. It looked like Xigbar neglected to lock it. Or I did. I couldn't remember. Zexion's eyes were flaring with rage. I'd never seen him angry in my life. He was always in so much control of his emotions. Was it ironic that the one time he lost it I had my boxers at my ankles? "What the _hell_ are you two doing?" He demanded. I wanted to shrink away into nothingness. But alas, I couldn't…

"Aw, poor little emo. Jealous? Wanna join?" Xigbar sneered.

Zexion was caught off guard. That was something I'd never seen before either. "Ye—Hey—That's beside the point! Vexen was wondering where you two up to... and by the looks of it, his assumptions were correct." He added, a disgusted gaze falling onto me.

Xigbar stood up, giving Zexion a deadly glare. "You tell him anything other than Dem was changing and I _will_ fuck you up."

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "Why should I? What do I get out of keeping your dirty little secret?" I, meanwhile, was staring at my feet. Could this situation get any more awkward?

"Your health," Xigbar growled. "That's what." He moved in front of me, blocking me from Zexion's view as he glared at him menacingly.

I couldn't see Zexion staring at me, but I could still feel Zexion's gaze pass through Xigbar onto me. I knew him well enough that we was waiting for some kind of response out of me, anything. Not finding one, he left. I couldn't help but feel guilty…but there was nothing I could say to him. Or bring myself to say, anyway.

Xigbar turned to me. "Let's go. Hurry up and change."

After I finished changing into more comfortable clothing, we returned to the table. I sat down at my spot, finding me food had already been served and was now cold.

Xigbar sat down, narrowing his eyes at Zexion, who had moved to a spot across the table, rather than beside me. Xigbar then looked at me and whispered. "Listen. I'm sorry. I was…harsh."

I poked at my food, not looking up. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I wasn't the one you threatened."

"Good. 'Cause next time it won't end that quickly."

I stopped poking at my food and looked at him. What was he talking about? Zexion? Did he not understand that I wanted him to apologize to him? Or maybe… "You're referring to…prior to _that_, right?" I asked, drinking his beer.

"Ohhh, are we getting ansty?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I looked at the table as I spoke. "Maybe." I finished the rest of his beer. "Is that a turn on?"

"Yef."

I was quiet a moment. I was in such turmoil. I wanted to be mad at him and stay mad at him…but I just wasn't capable. "Then, yeah, I'm ansty." I said, looking up at him and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Dem-Dems!" I looked up and saw Mom sobbing from across the table. Oh great. He was wasted, too. "Where were you?"

"Brings on the love!" Dad said, hugging both of us. _What the fuck? _What happened to social responsibility and self dignity? Who let _both_ of my parents get drunk off their asses?

Xigbar looked over at Zexion and asked sharply. "You aren't gonna start hugging me too, are you? 'Cause I don't roll that way."

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "What? Gay?"

"No. Emo."

Zexion glared at him before turning to me. "Demyx, you need to keep your mongrel on a leash," he said briskly.

A deep growl emitted from Xigbar's throat as he lunched across the table, about to punch Zexion. I managed to grab his forearm and make him stop.

"Ohh! Somebody's not getting laid tonight," a grey-haired man said, who had been talking to my father.

Xigbar narrowed his eyes. "Whoayou?"

"I am Xemnas P. H. Esquire VIII, Chairman of the Board---"

"Hey, Mansex, SHUT THE FUCK UP," Xigbar said, interrupting him.

Mom started crying violently. "You're embarrassing and ruining my life!" He wailed at Xigbar. He buried his face in Dad's chest. His cry was muffled now, but I could still understand him through the sobs. "Why can't everyone get along?"

"Vexen, you can't honestly expect a _Neanderthal_ to conform to what society deems as 'acceptable behavior'," Zexion said, shooting another glare at Xigbar. I wanted nothing more than for this to be over. My best friend was fighting with the guy I was…I dunno, _with_? My father was drunk off his ass and my mother was crying loudly. All at a fucking five-star restaurant. No doubt this would be in the papers tomorrow.

Xigbar lunged across the table for Zexion before I could stop him. He knocked the table over, along with Zexion. I ran up behind Xigbar to try to stop him. He just kept punching and punching. Zexion just lay there, not wincing, not fighting back, nothing. I grabbed Xigbar's shoulder and tried to pull him off.

There was a sharp jab in my stomach. I stepped away from Xigbar, slowly, trying to process what happened. I stood there in shock while Xigbar hugged me, repeating '_I'm sorry._'

"OH-EM-GEE!" I glanced to my right, seeing an excruciatingly enormous woman with bright orange hair and heavy freckles call. "The blue-haired boy is injured! Call nine-one-one!" She squealed. I remembered noticing her watching Zexion earlier, wearing a hungry expression like she wanted to eat the poor boy.

Dad rose, picking up Mom. "I think it's about time to go home," he said, heading for the exit, dragging Xigbar, who had attached himself to me. I stared at Zexion's motionless body as I was dragged away. He just stared at me…with another one of those damn expressions I couldn't read.

Dad unlocked the car, sitting in the driver's seat while Mom sobbed in the front seat. I was quiet a moment, sitting in the back seat, Xigbar to my left. "Shouldn't I drive or something…since I'm the only sober one?"

"Nonsense! I drive better drunk! I'm British!" Dad hollered from the front seat, driving.

I was silent for a moment. "Dad…we need to go to the hospital."

Xigbar snorted. "Why would you want to go see your "friend" when he was going to rat you out?"

"He wasn't going to," I said slowly. "He was just…worried."

When we arrived to the hospital, Xigbar followed me to Zexion's room, waiting outside. He was watching Dad try to by whiskey out of a medical supplies vending machine while Mom went to the cafeteria.

I walked into the eerily white room and sat beside Zexion. "How ya feelin'?"

Zexion glanced at me with a passive expression. "Like shit. I've got three cracked ribs and a breast bone, no thanks to your friend." He paused. "Fucking woman tried giving me mouth-to-mouth recitation while I was awake and _breathing_."

"You had it coming, you little emo!" Xigbar shouted, leaning into the doorway, glaring at Zexion.

I turned around, and yelled, "SHADDUP!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"You don't need to be apologizing to me, but to _Zexion_!"

"That's what you get for going to betray your friend, you little emo fairy!"

Zexion glared at Xigbar. "I wasn't betraying him. I was protecting him from the likes of _you_, you fucking idiot!"

I was so tired of all this bullshit! I just wanted to scream. 'I am fucking _tired_ of you, Axel, and every _fucking_ body else trying to protect me!" I left the room in a sprint, running blindly down the hospital hall. I found myself in the men's bathroom. Locking myself in the bathroom stall, I began to sob.

I heard the bathroom door open slowly. I saw Xigbar on the other side of the stall door through the cracks. I glared at him angrily, even though he couldn't very well see me. With my eyes narrowed, my vision was blurred by tears. "Go away."

Xigbar ignored my demand. "I don't care if you're tired of being protected, or whatever. But I want you to listen to me for one _FUCKING_ MINUTE! So open the _GODDAMN_ DOOR!"

The last few words were punctuated by Xigbar smashing the door with his combat boot. "I'll give you to the count of three. One, two." _He wouldn't_, I thought, shaking. "_THREE_!" With one kick, the lock came off. "That's better." The space between us was quickly destroyed by his long stride. I looked down. "Look at me." I shook my head. "Damnit, look at me!" He shouted, grabbing my face. His eye was spitting fire, and it didn't take a genius to figure out he was pissed.

_But why? What have I done?_ "As much as I hate to say it, they are your friends, and they are trying to protect you. I am the worst possible influence you could have chosen."

I saw red. "I don't want it! I'm not a kid!" I screamed, hitting his chest. I flinched when he reached for me, but he didn't hit me back. He pulled me close to him and embraced me. Xigbar. The playboy bunny, the nympho who claimed he was only using me for my body. _And something else_, I thought.

"Everyone needs protection, Twinkle Fairy." His tone of voice affected me more then harsh words could. _What…is this?_ "Now where'd leave off?" He smirked and wickedly ran his tongue over his lips.

"Bu-But, it's a hospital stall!"

"That's never stopped me before, and I am itchin' to continue what lil' emo stopped." He growled, sucking at my hickey.

"Th-the bruise won't heal," I shuddered.

"Good, then everyone will now you're my slut." His eye narrowed, I could tell he was deadly serious.

"Are you calling me a _slut_?!" My voice raised several octaves, and I started to shove him away. He pulled back and glared at me.

"You are _MINE_, not anybody else's. Ya got that?" His drunken breath hit my face, but the weird thing was it didn't bother me. Maybe he was drunk so much, it was like his aftershave. But it wasn't yucky; it mixed well with his cigarettes and…_cinnamon_?!

"Getting jealous, are we?" I teased.

"Very. And the instant I get a whiff of Emo or Mini-Reno doing anything to you, I'll punish you."

"How?" Xigbar grinned slyly and sucked even harder on the hickey. "Oh _God_!" I almost shouted. Who knew something hurting so bad would feel so good? He shoved his mouth on mine hard enough it felt bruised, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Lips locking, tongues searching, it all started to make me feel like I was melting into him. "B-Bu-"

"Shut up, we're doing this here and now, damnit! I'm tired of being interrupted, it's almost as bad as a tease!" He snarled, nibbling up and down my neck until he was back on that same damn hickey.

"Don't stop," I gasped, tangling my fingers in his hair, working out his hair tie.

"Wow, who knew you'd be so easily pleased?" He laughed, not even slowing down to take off my shirt properly. Just like the dinner party, the shirt ripped like tissues paper.

"You just ruined a good shirt," I huffed.

"I can buy more." He said. He stopped and cocked his head. Stopped?! _NOOOOO_!!! "Here." He shoved me against the stall door, which surprisingly held. "Now I can do _this_," he breathed, holding both my wrists together with one huge paw, while the other yanked off the belt. And without the belt, the overlarge pants fell to the floor. He licked and nibbled his way down to my chest, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. Giving me a challenging, smug look, he leaned over and nicked my nipple. I whimpered, looking away until the next aggressive bite forced me to turn my head. Dear god, a hickey on my nipple? How would I explain _this_?! _In out, in out, breathe Dem_.

"Oi. You ready?" He asked. Somehow I was lost in pleasure until he had his fill of torture. I flushed and nodding, all my muscles trembling and my knees almost gave out again. Especially when he ran that wicked tongue of his over every inch of my body and my abs, moving slowly towards my growing erection. That sight would haunt my dreams for a long time.

"Ahh, ah" I mewled, struggling against him.

"Ssh, I'll soon give you something to moan about." Slowly, ever so slowly, he slid my boxers down to the floor.

"But-but, you're not naked!" Okay, I was stalling.

"Oh, we getting feisty now? Alright." Standing up, he pulled his clothes off, and my eyes bulged when I saw he went commando. "Easier." He laughed, kneeling again with one arm sill pinning me down. It felt so weird, why wasn't I the one doing this?

"Xigbar, you don't--"

"I want to. So I'm going to," and that was that. His mouth moved closer and closer, my eyes widening and blush growing so big it started at the base of my neck and went to the top of my head. He looked up again for consent, and gingerly placed his mouth on the tip. That one touch sent shockwaves up my spine, but it was nothing compared to the raw blasts of pleasure when he shoved his mouth all the way up to my navel.

"O-Oh," was all I could get out.

His eye narrowed in interest, and pumped even faster, wrapping his tongue around and swirling…I'm surprised I didn't rip the hair out of his head, since it was the only support I had.

"X-Xigbar, no-no, it feels strange!" After another swirl of the tongue, I felt like I was going to explode. Reaching up, one of his hands started grinding down the length, making it even harder for me not to scream. The friction, it felt so good, but it drove me crazy. My sack came heavier and heavier with each lick and grind, but it felt so good! "Xig-Xigbar, something's going to come out!" the last part was a yowl as he deep throated me, "Xigbar!" I shouted, hitting heaven as I exploded in his mouth.

I sank to the floor, keeping the last dregs of pleasure as long as possible.

"Not too bad, am I?" He grinned, wiping some over spilled seed on his face.

"N-No…."

"Come on." I flushed. Did he want me to?... But all he did was press me face first into the stall door. Then…spread my legs with my ass up in the air. My whole head felt on fire when I realized why I was in this position. "It's no bed, but it'll do, better then the floor", he mumbled."

"Um, Xigbar?"

"Hmm?"

I craned my head around to look at him. "Won't it hurt unless you have….lube?"

"Who needs lube when you have me? Before I could figure that out, he was licking my asshole. Even more shudders and moans, and I could fell his hardening length against the inside of my leg. It scared me, but even more so, I was thrilled. "Here we go," he said, sliding a thick finger inside. I yelped despite myself, but before I knew it, I had two, then three inside of me. Xigbar flexed the fingers, hitting a spot so sweet I thought I would die. "Okay, you sure you're ready?" I nodded. Stopping now would be pointless and cruel, my body burned so badly I wanted to scream.

"Stop now and I'll never sleep with you again." I growled, earning a wicked grin and chuckle. He stood up, then brought the tip to my ass.

"No matter what, don't be scared, okay?"

"Yes." My voice came out muffled, since my face was smashed against the door pretty much. With a hesitant push, he slid inside me. I wriggled and moaned, reaching back to push him more.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care, more!" A second later, he was thrusting, and I felt him so hard and so deep. I picked myself up and shoved the door, grinding myself even further onto him.

"Good…God…Demyx, you're so sweet, so wonderfully tight, it drives me insane!" He wrapped his arms around me bolstering me and grinding us together so hard I saw tears.

"Xigbar, _Xigbar_!"

"Ssh, someone might hear us, remember?" I really couldn't care less. It felt so dreamlike, so wonderful, any pain I felt was soon swallowed by pleasure. Xigbar stretched up and licked the back of my neck, nipping and grazing his teeth all over, driving me to even higher heights. Moan after moan, gasp, thrust, it didn't seem to end, and I couldn't care less.

The same pressure as before started to rising again, only this time, it felt much stronger, much more needed. "Almost there, kid," Xigbar growled, twisting so deep I wouldn't be surprised if my guts got preggars.

"I-I can't take anymore, Xigbar!" I wailed, dragging my fingernails down the door.

"'Ello? Anybody there?" We both froze, then cursed softly. Looks like Daddy had found us. We were royally screwed, and not in the good way.

* * *

**Ohhh...we is wicked, ain't we. 8D Please review and I'll love your fo'eva. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Corruption, Chapter Five**

**By Takika and ToetalNnyFanatik**

**Author's Note: To all those who reviewed, we love you forever! –throws virtual cookies and sweets- I hope you guys are ready for the next installment…we worked hard on it. 3**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy ©Nomura Tetsuya/Square Enix. We only own the plot, random charries, and ohh, the smut. :3**

* * *

The entrance of my father only stopped Xigbar for about a second. After that short pause, Xigbar thrusted into me roughly, causing a moan escape from my mouth.

Dad walked into the stall next to us, humming _Ring Around the Roses. _ Then he began talking to himself…something about band-aids passing through him. Holy shit, he was long gone.

I couldn't very well focus on my father's presence…Xigbar wouldn't _allow_ me to. The stall door was getting loose. It was starting to shake. When the stall door beside us was opened, the whole thing toppled over. I fell forward, landing on the floor, Xigbar falling on top of me.

"Ah, fuck," I groaned. I looked up, seeing my Dad standing before us._Shit…and I don't even know where my boxers are…_

"Fuck,' Xigbar mimicked, putting on his clothes. Dad just stood there silently.

I stood, looking around for my clothes. Finding the pair of jeans I was wearing earlier, I slipped them off. "This is…_awkward_."

* * *

I watched Demyx slip on his pants. Luxord walking in on us really didn't bother me…aside from the fact that he **fucking**_** interrupted**_ us! I studied Luxord, who seemed to be forming words in his mind as he muttered to himself. 

He spoke abruptly. "Okay! I don't like this! In fact, I _**hate**_ it! But I know what it's like with hormones, the fiery burnings of youth!"

Demyx stood, his cheeks burning red. "Yeah…um," he managed to say.

"I SHALL KEEP YOUR SECRET OF LOVE!" Luxord wailed like the pathetic bleeding heart that he was.

My eye twitched. _What love?_

Demyx closed his eyes, his face a deeper red than before. "Dad…that's…totally…_lame_."

Luxord seemed not to hear. "Besides, it's not out business, as long as your two care for each other!"

I looked away. As awesome as Luxord was, this situation was getting a little disturbing.

"I…um, I'm pretty sure that it's _not_ like that," Demyx said slowly. _Damn straight it's not._

Luxord carried on. "I can see it now! A sparkling diamond wedding on the beach at sunset! Oh, we'll have to plan the band and the…" He droned on without surcease.

"DAD!" Demyx yelled. I hadn't heard him yell before…in anger, anyway. "You're not listening to me! Xigbar doesn't _LIKE_ me!" He mumbled. "More than a play thing, anyway."

I narrowed my eyes and poked Demyx in the side. I whispered, "Do you honestly think that?"

He glanced over with a passive expression. "It's true though…_isn't it_?"

That really pissed me off. I can't believe the little sonuvabitch said that! I'll rape his scrumptious little ass! "This isn't over," I said in a low growl. I pointed over at the daydreaming Luxord. "We'll discuss this later."

"…And we'll have a marching parade and you two will be carried via elephant caravan with penguins and lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!"

"As much as I'm enjoying the wedding plans…Are you going to keep your mouth shut or what?"

Demyx ignored us. "Where's my fucking shirt?"

I bent over and picked up the remnants of Demyx's shirt. "Right here."

He glared at me and muttered. "Fucking asshole." He grabbed my leather jacket and put it on.

"It was _my_ shirt, you know! And you better not ruin my jacket with sweat! I've had that jacket for years!'

Demyx glared at me. I didn't think he was capable of that. "That explains why it's all worn out and smells funny."

I smirked. "I could say the same thing about your boxers. Love the hearts, by the way."

"At least I wash my boxers _daily_."

"Tch, who needs washing when I barely wear them?"

Demyx narrowed his eyes. "I was talking about your jacket. Smells like shit." Ouch.

"Ah, yes, I will stay quiet," Luxord said, stroking his beard. _He's going senile._

"That was forever ago, " I pointed out.

Luxord nodded again. "But you'll have to tell Vexen eventually." He pointed to Demyx. "And then it'll be on YOUR head! Ahahaha, ahahaha!" He laughed, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

I pursed my lips and watched Dad leave. _It's about time to go home_, I decided, heading out of the bathroom without giving a glance to Xigbar. 

I got maybe ten or twenty feet away from the bathroom before I was firmly grabbed by the neck and had Xigbar's lips roughly smash against mine. "I told you, this isn't over. You're MINE until I get bored or—"

"Or what?" I demanded, glaring at him as meanly as I could manage, trying to push him away. "I don't appreciate being a pawn for your amusement!"

Xigbar glared back, grabbing my wrist. "You're not a pawn! I wouldn't do that to someone!"

"Oh yeah? You've already told me that I was your slut! So if fucking me as a way to end your boredom _isn't_ using me, what—" My voice cracked. "What the hell is it?"

"Friends with benefits?" Xigbar looked away, and then turn back with a smile.

"That's all?" I managed to say, grunting. "In that case---"

"Okay, that's enough." Larxene showed up out of no where, wearing a tight red skirt and a black V-neck sweater with no undershirt and no bra, with boots. She pointed to Xigbar. "Go away, to the cafeteria. That's where Dem's 'mom' is passed out and Luxord is strip dancing." She looked at me. "You, you and me are talking."

"But—" Xigbar protested.

I had a million questions. What was she doing here? How did she know my father's name? Why did she want to talk to me?

"Shut up," Larxene commanded Xigbar. "Before you shove your foot farther up your ass."

Xigbar sighed, muttering an 'okay' and walked to towards the cafeteria, where he would no doubt get an unsightly view of my dad dancing on a table. Or worse.

I stared at Larxene and her gravity-defying bangs. "Umm…before I ask you what you want…Are you an undercover Irken invader?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," She said, waving her hand dismissively. "Why are you throwing a bitch fit?" She demanded, pinning me an icy stare.

"_Me_? I'm not the one who started it. _He's_ the one who was going on about my being his slut and until he was bored with me."

Larxene shook her head, sighing. "In the time you've known him, haven't you noticed that he doesn't speak before he speaks? Add the fact that he was the eloquence of a two-year-old, yeah, he started it."

I was confused. "What are you trying to say?"

She snorted. "All men are idiots." She gave an exaggerated sigh and cocked an eyebrow. "I'll leave that to you to figure out."

My mouth dropped. "No! Don't! I won't ever figure it out!" I pouted, trying to appeal to her better nature.

Larxene say right through me. "Don't even try that. Xigbar may act all tough, but _I_ am the man of the house. And I have no better nature."

I nodded slowly. I had no clue what she trying to explain to me, so I tried not to dwell on it. "Well, thanks, I guess," I said, as I turned and headed for the exit.

"Oi, oi, where ya going?" Larxene asked, following me as she lit up a cigarette. In the hospital, of all places.

"To the parking lot. Where does it look like I'm going?"

She flicked her ashes onto the hospital floor. "Don't take that tone with me, boy." She was about two feet shorter than me, but her aura overpowered me, making her tower over me. "I was just trying to give some womanly advice."

"Some advice," I muttered, frowning. "I didn't get any of it."

She waved her hand with her cigarette angrily. I stepped away from her, not wanting to get stabbed with the thing. "For fuck's sake, pay attention! Jesus Christ! It's too late for me to be dealing with idiots!" She grabbed my head and yanked me down so I was eye level with her. "Don't take everything he says so personally! I don't want you dragging this preteen drama into my house!"

I was quiet for a moment, then spoke while her palms pressed my cheeks together. "Are you saying that Xigbar _like_-likes me?"

"…I have a migraine." She smacked my head.

"Ow-ow-ow!" I wailed. She was definitely stronger than she looked. "I don't like you anymore!"

Larxene began muttering something about how could he put up with me and…I don't know what else. I couldn't understand her past that. She glared at me. "I..I am going to go insane." She looked away. "Just be patient, okay?" As she turned to leave, the light made her eyes glow. She looked like a small child who lost something very important. _Weird_….

I nodded, smiling slowly. "Thanks, Larxene." I waved, yawning. "I guess I'll try to be. I'mma go sleep in the car…" I said, limping out into the parking lot.

* * *

Larxene watched Demyx walk away. Turning back down the hallway, she pulled out her cell phone that was donned with Invader Zim charms, calling Xigbar. "Xig? Yeah, he calmed down. Grab Luxord and Vexen and head out to the car. What? Vexen has alcohol poisoning? Knew it. No, I…no. Well, stop yelling at me, bitch. Just leave them and go to the car. The car. The car. _**THE FUCKING CAR!**_" She hung up the cell and shoved it into her pocket. The strolled down the hallway, got on the elevator, heading to the fourth floor. Walking past a sign reading 'Terminally Ill', Larxene leaned in the doorway of a room, speaking softly. "Hey, Mom." 

Rin, Larxene's mother, was a frail woman with long black hair and dark, almost black eyes. To a stranger, the two looked nothing alike, save their pale skin. But their likeness lay within. Both had fiery spirits and strong hearts.

Rin looked up, coughing violently. Blood dripped from her lip. "Hey."

Larxene grabbed a tissue and gingerly wiped the blood from her mother's face. "The doctors say that you're getting better." Both women knew that this was a lie, but neither wanted to break the illusion of Rin being healthy again, being able to live like a normal woman._She's too fucking young to be ill like this_, Larxene thought, cursing the gods and heavens above.

"That's nice to know," Rin said. Larxene studied her mother. The once healthy glow of her eyes had diminished. Her flesh was a sickly pale, tinged with yellow from lack of sunlight and surplus of disease. Dark ringlets encircled her eyes. Rin was losing her strength and her will to live. Larxene knew it. Like Larxene was studying her, Rin was studying her daughter. Her eyes drifted to Larxene's attire. "I thought you said you quit…"

Larxene held her mother's hands. "I never said that. I said that I got away from _him_. Things are different now."

"Can't you get a more respectable job?"

"I have one," Larxene insisted. "But that one alone doesn't pay the bills."

"When do you sleep, honey?" Rin wore a concerned expression.

Larxene was quiet. She barely slept these days. "Well, you know, I have several hours between jobs and I'm off on Wednesdays…"

Rin stroked her daughter's face. "I wish you had someone to take care of you…"

"I…" Larxene fumbled with her words. She had Xigbar and Xaldin, didn't she? She honestly didn't know what she would do without them. They were her best friends. She needed them, but pride would never allow her to say so, even if she were speaking to her mother.

Rin closed her eyes, her lip twitching. It took Larxene a moment, but she realized that Rin was trying not to cry. Rin, her mother, the strongest person Larxene had ever known. She had never seen her mother cry before. She was always strong, diving through all shit life through at her head strong, never batting an eye. "Where did I go wrong, Larxene?"

Larxene didn't know what to say. Her mother had never gone wrong in her opinion.

"I…I should have found your father long before this…he would have taken care of you…"

_Father? What was she talking about?_ Larxene wondered. In her twenty-one years of life, she had never heard her mother ever _mention_ her father. Rin talked about her parents from time to time when Larxene was younger, but never about Larxene's father. It was like he never existed. "What do you mean?"

Rin didn't hear her. "But he was so young at the time. I didn't even know his name…" What did that mean? "After I had you, I tried to find him; I had a good feeling about him. We barely knew each other, but I could tell, we both needed the saving. We could escape from our personal hell." She paused. "I found him, but it was too late. I found his marriage announcement in the newspaper. There was no way in hell I'd go to him after that." She looked over at her daughter. "I wasn't low enough to invade into his life when he had found happiness. We managed just fine, didn't we?" The last part was added painstakingly, as if Rin was trying to convince herself this.

"Of course we did, Mama," Larxene said softly, smiling.

Rin smiled wryly. "It's funny…I suppose. He doesn't know you exist…but you ended up just like him." Larxene didn't understand that. How could she be just like someone without knowing them?

Larxene leaned close to her mother. "What's his name, Mama?"

"His name…" Rin's voice trailed off, lost in the rapid beeping and screeching of the machinery she was hooked up to.

Larxene took a step back, wide eyed. What just happened? She watched in shock, although not really seeing, as a swarm of nurses rushed in with the one on-duty doctor on the floor. They injected her IVs with some liquid unknown to Larxene.

A hand grabbed Larxene's shoulder and pulled her out of the room. Larxene stared into nothingness. Then there was silence. The doctor walked over to Larxene, setting a hand on her shoulder, snapping her back to reality.

Larxene looked up at the tall, massive man. "Is my mother okay?"

He nodded slowly. "She's fine, sleeping now." He paused. "What were you two discussing?"

Larxene said slowly. "My father. She was going to tell me who he was…"

The doctor nodded slowly. "Don't bring that up again—" Larxene opened her mouth to protest. The doctor hushed her. "Not for a while. It stressed her out. If this were to happen again, we might not be able to save her."

Larxene nodded slowly.

The doctor studied her. "Go home and get some sleep. You look like you could use it."

"I could," she admitted. She headed to the elevator and walked into the hospital lobby. She spotted Demyx's drunken British father arguing with a nurse, holding onto his wife's wrist, who was slumped against the desk, sitting on the floor.

"You damn well better admit my wife! Has alcohol poisoning, he has!"

"Mr. Luve, calm down, sir. Your wife does _not_ have alcohol poisoning!" The nurse insisted.

"Bullocks!" He cursed. "You see him, _don't_ you? He won't bloody wake up!" Vexen groaned, his wrist slipping out of Luxord's grip. He slid over, banging his head against the tile floor.

"Sir, have you considered that your…_lack_ of proper handling has led up to your wife's condition?" The nurse asked irritably.

"Of course not!" Luxord wailed. "Get him a bloody room, _now_!"

Another nurse came and whispered to the one who was arguing with Luxord. She nodded, grabbed a back of cigarettes, and headed outside. The new nurse smiled amicably. "How about we start with the paperwork while we send Mrs. Luve to triage?"

"Glad there's _someone_ with common sense around here."

Larxene's eye twitched, seeing this whole scene. It was a wonder that Demyx ended up sane and fully functional. Shaking her head, she latched onto her car key and headed for her car in the parking lot.

* * *

I laid on my stomach in the backseat of Dad's car, lightly sleeping, After I had punched in the code to unlock the car, I had thrown myself in the backseat, not even bothering to lock the car. When the door opened by my feet, I didn't bother moving. It was probably Mom or Dad. 

"I'm tired."

Xigbar lay on my shirtless back, after he closed the car door.. The sensation of skin-on-skin and the extra weight on me caused my back to arch. I looked up in confusion. "Nya?"

"Jesus, it's like midnight and I've been up since four A.M. Just calm down and let me absorb your warmth." He snuggled against me.

"Why were you up at four AM?" My words slurred as I squirmed underneath him. Somehow, I managed to get us both our sides, although I was about to fall out of the seat. I yawned sleepily. "…squishing me."

Xigbar chuckled. "Of course I am. I'm pure muscle. Well, not all of it." He wiggled his eyebrows.

My eyebrows knitted together as I tangled my left arm around Xigbar's arm and shoulder so I didn't fall off. "Thought you were tired…"

"I am, but it's hard sleeping near you." He paused. "Come here," he said, pulling me closer. "There now, that's better." It was, I wasn't on the edge of the seat now.

I used Xigbar's forearm as a pillow, yawning. "It's not hard for me." I was about to be out in minutes. I could barely keep my eyes open. My words were slurring horrifically. "You know…it's hard being mad at you."

"That's not nice," Xigbar said, trailing a hand down my side. He was quiet after my second comment. "I, um…wanted to say I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"S'okay," I mumbled as my body shuttered slightly from his touch. I was trying the best I could to ignore it. "You don't gotta do that."

"You really are something," Xigbar said, laughing. "Only a few hours ago you really hated my guts." His hand went lower, down to my hip.

"I don't…_hate_ you…I really…honestly—" My body shivered. "…don't appreciate…you referring to me as…like…a sex toy….I _am_ a real person…even if I wasn't created like everyone else…" I yawned.

Xigbar sighed and turned, facing the back of the seat. He pulled me close again, pulling an arm around his waist. "I…I…_DAMN IT_." He cursed. "I can fuck in a public bathroom, but I can't get the words right!"

I didn't know what to say. I propped myself up slightly, using Xigbar's shoulder as a headrest. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's not your fault." Xigbar patted my head.

I was quiet for a moment. My thoughts drifted back to my conversation with Larxene. "Why did you say those things if you didn't mean them?"

Xigbar was quiet for a moment. "It's the only way I've ever gotten close to someone. A hug, a smile, anything from a friend…I've never gotten anything like that."

"Fucking emo," I said, laughing shakily. I really didn't know what to say to that.

"Uh-huh, at least my hair's not blue and I don't wear eyeliner and mascara."

"Hmph, you're getting pretty close to that."

"Oh, that's it!" Xigbar sat up rapidly, grabbing a wrist, pulling me up, his other hand on my ass. "Emo, huh?"

"Um…haha…my mistake….now if you'd kindly, uh, lemme go, I kinda wanna sleep…" I said uneasily.

"Sleep?_Sleep_?! Oh no, it's too late for that." Xigbar replied with a wicked grin on his face.

I laughed shakily. "Heh…heh…is it? Are you sure? …We could just, uh, forget about this…?"

"No," Xigbar shook his head, smirking evilly. What had I gotten myself into? "Oh, my, you left you boxers in the bathroom." He said observantly.

"I, uh, couldn't find them." I avoided eye contact with Xigbar. I could feel my cheeks burning. I felt self-conscience.

"It's hard to find things when your eyes are closed…Aww, Dem's shy of bad old Xigbar?"

My eyes widened. "Me? I—no, I—" I fumbled with words. "_Maybe_." Xigbar loosened his grip enough for me to jerk away. I fell back on the floor, hitting my head on the consol in between the driver and front passenger seats.

"Oho, yes, you are." Xigbar leaned on forward on the seat, putting his face in mine. "Why?" He purred, placing a palm on my chest, sliding it down. "So easy to—"

"I need the car!" Dad announced, opening the car door. "I need a pen!" My savior!

"GODDAMNIT!" Xigbar yelled. "This is the fourth fucking time! Never in the history of forever has there been such a tease! GET OUT!"

"But this---" Dad protested.

But Xigbar cut him off, kicking Dad out as he snatched the car keys. Xigbar scrambled to the front seat, starting the ignition. He rolled down the window, yelling at Dad. "I'm gonna get laid if it kills me! Don't come home!"

_Geez, drastic much? _Xigbar sped out of the parking lot, leaving me in my awkward position in the back. I flailed my arms. "Xiggy!" I whined. "I'm stuck!"

"Good. Then you can't escape," he said, speeding up.

* * *

Riku sat in front of the TV, watching cartoons. He glanced at the digital clock in the entertainment center. How long was _Niichan_ going to be gone? He was hungry, very hungry. He had already demolished his brother's junk food stash and devoured a half-gallon of ice cream. He was still hungry. There wasn't anything that he could fix himself to eat. He wasn't allowed to use the stove or anything, after all. 

He lay back on the floor, arms outstretched. He was so hungry! It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Mom have taken him to McDonalds' or something first? She knew that Zexion didn't keep a wide variety of edible food. There was tons of tofu, but Riku wouldn't touch that with a thirty hundred thousand gazillion foot pole. Tofu is yucky.

Minutes passed by, then hours. When Riku sat up again, it was four hours later. Midnight. He must have fallen asleep. He stood and walked to Zexion's room. It was empty. He wasn't home yet? Riku was scared. Did he die or something? _Niichan_ was a good boy. He didn't stay out late unless he was working.

Riku ran to the kitchen, studying the phone numbers on the refrigerator. Who should he call? Clearly not Mom and Dad. Both he and Zexion would get in trouble. Roxas? He lied about Sora giving Demyx a hockey. Riku was too mad at him to ask for help or anything. Same with Demyx.

_BANG, BANG! "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" _ Riku jumped, hearing yelling and loud noises from the apartment next door. He became aware of the sirens in the distance, the sobbing of a broken woman. Riku wasn't used to city living, as he lived with his parents in the suburbs. He might have been scared earlier, but now, he was _terrified_.

He concentrated on the list again. Axel? _No way, José!_ Riku thought. He had only met him a handful of times, but the redhead was terrifying. His eyes dropped to the bottom of the list. Marluxia. Kairi's brother. He was the only option Riku had.

Scrambling into the living room, Riku grabbed Zexion's cordless phone, ran back to the kitchen, and dialed the number.

It rang about five times before Marluxia answered sleepily. "**Hello?**"

"M..Marluxia?" Riku asked. "This is Riku."

Riku could hear a grunting sound and the shuffling of blankets. When Marluxia spoke, he was more alert. "**Riku, what's wrong? You sound terrified.**"

"I don't know where Niichan is. He left a long time ago to go somewhere and he hasn't come back yet. I'm hungry and the people next door are fighting," Riku said speedily.

"**Slow down, Rikkun.**" Marluxia paused. "**You have no idea where Zexion went?**"

"No," Riku admitted. "And Mom and Dad left town."

Marluxia was silent. Riku could hear the jingling of keys and the cranking of an engine. "**I'll be there soon. Don't open the door for anyone, got it?**"

Riku nodded. "Okay." He hung up the phone and curled up on the couch. He was hungry and exhausted but he didn't want to go back asleep until after he and Marluxia found his older brother. After what seemed an eternity to Riku, there was a soft rap on the door.

"Riku, it's Marluxia."

Riku walked over to the door. Standing in the door, he looked through the peephole and unlocked the chain and doorknob. Opening the door, he gazed up at the older, taller boy. "I'm glad you're here."

Marluxia walked in, nodding. He glanced to a pile of candy and snack cake wrappers along with the empty half-gallon of ice cream. "I see you found his sweet stash." He paused. "He might just kill you when he finds out."

"I was hungry! And Zexion doesn't have any real food in here. You should know that." Riku looked around. "I'm scared. Do you think some one killed him?"

Marluxia was quiet for a long time. "No. Someone would have come here by now, I'm sure."

"But what if they haven't found him yet and he's laying in a dark alley and stuff…"

"Rikkun, chill out." Marluxia commanded. He leaned against the kitchen counter. "Zexion didn't tell you anything before he left?" This sucked. How the hell was he supposed to find Zexion if they had no idea where he went.

"He didn't say anything, aside that I couldn't go with him."

A light bulb went off in Marluxia's head. His cell phone. He could just call his cell phone and find out where he was. Why didn't he think of that sooner? Marluxia pulled his cell from his front pocket and dialed Zexion's number. It rang twice before a woman answered.

"**Hello?**" Marluxia's eyes widened. Zexion was _straight_?

"Hi. I'm looking for my friend, Zexion. Do you know where he's at? This is his cell phone."

"**Oh**!" The woman said. "**He's at Balamb Hospital. I'm afraid your friend is pretty hurt.**"

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"**He's fine. Sleeping now.**"

That was a relief. "What room is he in?"

"**Room 203A, but visiting---**" Marluxia hung up the phone before the nurse could finish.

He looked down at the little boy, who stood ashen face beside him. "Zex is in the hospital. We'll go see him now, okay?" Riku nodded. "But first we'll stop by a fast food joint…there should be one open."

Half an hour later, Marluxia and Riku sat in Zexion's hospital room, much to the on-duty nurses' annoyance. "Hey," Marluxia said, tapping Zexion's shoulder slowly.

Zexion stirred in his sleep. After several more taps, Zexion opened his eyes slowly. "What…?" He sat up slowly, glancing around the room. Riku was curled up in a chair, asleep. He turned back to Marluxia. "What are you doing here?"

Marluxia shrugged. "Heard you were hurt, figured I'd come visit you."

"….At one in the morning?"

"Well, actually, I got a call from your brother an hour ago, flipping out because he couldn't find you. Thought you were dead. I guess he wasn't too far off."

Zexion stared at his pink-haired 'friend'.

"Geez, I was kidding, man." Marluxia leaned forward, his expression changing from amusement to concern. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Zexion replied stiffly. He wasn't going to give Xigbar the satisfaction of having everyone he knew know that Xigbar helped put him in the hospital. No, more of the fat woman aided _him_.

"Yeah, it does," Marluxia insisted. "The person who did this needs to pay."

"It doesn't matter," Zexion repeated. "He's long gone anyway…It doesn't matter anymore."

"Who's long gone?" Marluxia asked. There was a long silence between the two. "You mean Demyx?"

"It's too late," Zexion said, smiling wryly. "I though I had all the time in the world…but I was wrong."

Marluxia stroked the other teen's slate hair. "You never told him how you felt? Idiot. You should have."

"What?" Zexion looked over at Marluxia in alarm. "I would have thought that this would be a good thing for _you_."

Marluxia shrugged. "Maybe it is. I don't know. I want you to be happy more than anything."

Zexion stared at Marluxia. "You know I don't harbor any 'romantic' feelings for you, right?"

Marluxia looked away. "I know that. I can't ask you to try to like me either. So…I'm just going to have to get over it."

"I see."

"But why are we talking about me, anyway?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "The on-duty nurse said something about cracked ribs and stuff. When are you getting out?"

"Tomorrow, most likely. I can't afford to stay here, and I don't want to drag my parents into this."

"I could talk to---"

"Don't," Zexion said, shaking his head. "I don't want anyone's help. I can manage."

Marluxia nodded. "Then how about you and Riku stay at my place for a while, until your parents get back."

Zexion was confused. "They'll be back tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Na-uh," Marluxia said. He pulled out piece of folded paper. "Riku forgot to give this note to you when he got over to your place. Found it while he was eating his happy meal."

Zexion took the paper and opened it gingerly.

_Zexion,_

_We'll be out of town for a week._

_Love, Arlene_

Zexion frowned. "She seriously should have called. But I can't accept that offer."

"Do you expect Riku to survive on candy and ice cream while you're in too much pain to cook that stuff you refer to as 'food'? It's all gone now, anyway. C'mon, it won't be so bad. My mom's a good cook."

"You mom?" Zexion was silent for a moment. "I don't know anything about your family."

"Mine? Uh…" Marluxia was silent a moment. "Well, Kairi and I live with Tifa. She's really out aunt, but she's been more like a mother to both of us, especially after our real mother died." He paused. "Typically it's just the three of us there. But, Mom—Tifa---is into…unconventional relationships so sometimes her boyfriends are over."

"Boyfriend_s_?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird and stuff…but they're really cool and stuff. They're not there during the week, typically, because they work 24/7." He added

"Oh." Zexion became absorbed in his thoughts. "I guess…we'll stay, if it's not a problem."

* * *

"Xigbar! My body's cramping. And I'm cold. So cold! Turn on the heater," I said. This car ride felt longer than it was supposed to be, even though Xigbar was going three times the speed limit. 

"Can't," Xigbar said simply. "your ass will burn. We can't have that until I'm done with you."

My teeth chattered. "Then stop being a stupid fag and close the window!" I said angrily.

Xigbar blew smoke in my face, causing me a coughing fit. "What were you saying? I can close the window."

"Stupid!" I pouted. I was down to using every tactic I could think of. "I'll hold out on you…"

Xigbar slammed on the breaks. "You do that and I'll post the pictures of our porn on MySpace."

"I don't have a---" I paused. "Hey, wait, what _pictures_?"

"Larxene will take them, of course. Gets her rocks off."

My face flushed. "She wouldn't!"

"Apparently you weren't there when she caught Axel and Roxas at Reno's party, along with Reno and Vincent. And she almost got us…"

"Reno and Vincent…that _was_ hot." I gasped at what I said. In my state of shock, I realized what Xigbar said. "Whattaya mean, us?"

"We. Had. Sex." Xigbar said, mumbling. "Damn, I thought I was good enough to be remembered. Damn that Reno."

My eyes widened. "What about Reno?"

"Nothing. He said I sucked in bed…"

"You_slept_ with Reno?"

"God, NO! WE, AS IN YOU AND I, HAD SEX! And it was magical."

Magical? I smiled to myself, unseen by Xigbar. "…How would Reno have known?"

"He doesn't. He's trying to insult me because he sucks and is on bottom."

"Oh." I was quiet. "Are we there yet? I can't feel my thighs."

Silence.

"Xig? Xigbar? _XIG-FUCKING-BAR_?"

"ROAR!" Xigbar swung the door and grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder. "We're having sexy time, NOW!"

'You mean put makeup on?" I asked, looking at the street as Xigbar walked towards the house. "That's what Marluxia calls it."

"No. We are going to fuck." Xigbar stopped dead in his tracks. "Fuck."

"Yo."

Xigbar grumbled. "This has got to be the worst night, ever."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't that much smut. There will be soon. Eventually. Maybe. Only if you review. :3** lol 


	6. Chapter 6

**Corruption, Chapter Six**

**By Takika and ToetalNnyFanatik**

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Will there be smut in this chapeter? Hm, I dunno….-flips through prewritten script thing- We'll have to see, huh?**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy © Nomura Tetsuya/Square Enix**

* * *

"_Yo"_

My head jerked up quickly. I only saw my yard and everything behind Xigbar. "_Axel_? Huh? 'Ju turn invisible?"

"…No."

"What do you want?" Xigbar demanded, shifting me downwards to a more comfortable position, so my stomach wasn't digging into his shoulder anymore. He didn't put me down though.

I could hear the anger in Axel's voice. "What's it matter to you, Scarface?"

I twisted around so I could see Axel. He stood on the front porch, smoking. The porch light illuminated his hair, forehead, and his nose, but the area around his eyes was dark. I stared at his eyes, and realized that the darkness around the left one wasn't just because of the lighting. "Axel, what happened to your face?"

Axel flicked his cigarette into the grass. "Doesn't fucking matter now, does it? You're busy with…_that_." He sneered.

Xigbar swung me down to my feet. "Who punched you?" He demanded.

"Your mom, shut the fuck up," Axel retorted. He turned to me. "Where the _fuck_ where you?"

"…hospital…" I replied meekly, although I was virtually unheard.

Xigbar continued talking. "Okay, I'll ignore the mom comment. I only asked you because you're his friend," Xigbar said, nodding towards. "Never mind that you're Reno's kid brother or anything."

Axel sighed, running his hands through his fiery red tresses. "Doesn't fucking matter. It's nuthin' new."

I stood silently, gaping at what Axel said. Xigbar strode to Axel, grabbing him by the collar. "I asked you a question, so answer it!"

Axel jerked away. "It's none of your business."

I started muttering without realizing that I was actually doing it. "I outta kill him…or something." I paused and admitted sheepishly. "But I dunno how."

Xigbar and Axel both ignored me, continuing their own 'discussion'. "Fine," Xigbar sneered. "But why is your bag here?" He nodded towards Axel's duffle bag that sat next to the front door. "Is Lea at it again?" _How did Xigbar know Axie's dad?_

Axel stared at him for a minute, and then looked to the ground. "..Yeah."

"D'aw! Axie!" I cooed, extending my arms to embrace my best friend. "You can stay here forever!"

Axel opened his mouth to say something, probably along the lines of '_never again, Demyx_' but he was cut off by Xigbar yanking him and dragging him to my dad's car. Xigbar for some reason must find my dad's car fun to drive…or something.

Axel resisted. "What the _fuck_ are you doin'?" He demanded.

"Axie!" I cried. "I thought we were gonna do makeovers and run around in our bunny slippers and eat ice cream!"

Axel and Xigbar stared at me with 'what the fuck' expressions. I have that affect on people.

"Uh-huh," Xigbar said slowly, then turned to Axel. "I am finishing something with Lea and that sorry excuse for a whore!" He paused. "Wait, Larxene will love this." He whipped out his cell phone and texted Larxene, getting an immediate response. "She'll be here in five."

"But it takes twenty minutes to get here!" I said, my eyes widening.

Axel, all the while, was eyeing Xigbar suspiciously. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doesn't matter, she'll be here," Xigbar told me, then looked to Axel. "Why, you don't believe in the general goodness in people?" He asked with a catlike grin.

"…Not from people like you…"

"Oh, ooohhh!" I bounced up and down, forgetting that I was really tired. "I wanna go!"

Xigbar poked my forehead. "You would get raped."

"But…I'm not allowed to be left home alone."

Xigbar looked at my skeptically, then nodded. "Fine, but you are staying in the car."

Larxene pulled up in her car, wearing a completely different outfit than what she was in when I saw her at the hospital. This time she was wearing a black tank top and black jeans, with four-inch steal stilettos. "Oi, oi, are we going?"

I didn't really hear anything Larxene said. I was too busy bouncing around. "Yay! I gets to go!" I jumped on Axel's back. "OH! You still got that puppy?"

"Uh…no…it died five years ago."

Xigbar turned to us and barked. "Come on, let's go! The faster we solve this, the faster I get smex."

"_What_? Ah, hell nah!" Axel said. He tilted his head back at me. "What were you saying about makeovers?" He started back for the house as I cheered.

I could hear the annoyance in Xigbar's voice. "Fine, but you'll miss your father finally getting what's coming to him. Or is it that you can't let go of him? He's not the same as he was fifteen years ago, Axel. Reno moved on, why can't you?"

"Maybe…because I'm _not_…fucking Reno!" Axel said painstakingly. He slammed his fist into the pillar of my house, not saying anything. He seemed to have gotten lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

_Axel had a pretty good childhood. That is, as good as a childhood could be when your father was an abusive alcoholic who loved to beat his wife. And he was homophobic. Couldn't forget that._

_It hadn't always been like that. Sometimes, when Axel took the time to reflect, he could remember a time where his father wasn't an ass. Back when they had money and his father didn't spend all his earnings on booze. What had changed? Axel could never figure it out. It just happened abruptly, after Lea got laid off from his work. _

_Everyday since then, Axel would come home from school, attempt his homework, then rush outside to play. He would rush back inside only a little bit later to bathe before his father got home from 'job hunting.' Axel was young at the time, virtually innocent, but he even knew that his father must have been doing some serious 'job hunting' if he came how trashed every night._

_When it was time for dinner, Axel would sit at the kitchen table alone, swatting away the roaches so he could eat the gruel his mother had prepared for dinner. Afterwards, he would retreat to his room and lay on the box spring mattress that he shared with his older brother. He would stare at the ceiling, studying the yellow stains from leaking water as mother got knocked around in the living room._

_Sometime after nine, sometimes even after midnight, Reno would come home. Being eight years older than Axel, Reno had the means to stay out later, even though he would get in serious trouble for it every night. It never helped that the stubborn redhead chose to walk through the front door, into the living room where his drunken father would be standing with a whiskey bottle in his hand while his mother laid on the floor, sobbing. Common sense suggested that climbing in through the bedroom window would be a little more intelligent, but Reno seemed to go out of his way to be completely dim. _

_Their father would take his attention off his wife then, when Reno entered and took his drunken rage out on him. Lea was always careful to land his blows on inconspicuous places on his son's body. The chest, the back, forearms…it really didn't matter, as long as it didn't queue RSC to come invade in their family affairs again. Fucking pricks tried to take his sons away from him once. He was damn sure not gonna let that happen again._

_This was the daily routine of the Rose residence. The screams and howls of his mother became like and ill-sung lullaby for Axel. _

_Reno would stalk into the bedroom, locking the door behind him, then collapse on the bed beside Axel. He would rustle the boy's hair, promising that they would one day escape from this hell. Axel would nod and watch his brother sleep ruggedly, wondering why Reno allowed Dad to do those things to him._

_Both boys wanted nothing more than for their life to change, but as the years passed, things only got worse. The only good thing that happened was their meeting of Demyx. He changed everything for Axel, and in a way, Reno too. Demyx's home was a refuge, but only until the time came for Axel to return home. _

_When Axel was nine, Axel got beat as severely as his mother and brother for the first time. Lea had found out about Demyx's parents. They were faggots. And if they were, that meant that their brat was too. And if the brat was Axel's best friend, Axel must be a faggot too. Lea had Axel lay on the kitchen table, among the roaches, while Lea beat him repeatedly with his metal-enforced belt. Over, and over, Axel thought it would never end. When it finally ended, Axel's back was bloody and he couldn't move. Reno had earned himself a broken arm from trying to stop Lea. [Lea's convenient cover story for _that_ was that Reno had fallen off the roof trying to set up Christmas lights. Axel's mother…well, it didn't matter. She was too much of a bitch to care anyway. _

_When Axel was eleven, he started working under the table so he could save up money to run away. He started by running errands for Reno's friend, carrying big bags of tea in his backpack and transporting them place to place on his way to school. The recipients would give him money, which he would return to his 'boss'. Axel got a small percentage of that money, and over time, he had a large accumulation of munny hidden under the floorboards beneath his mattress at home. Lea—Axel refused to refer to him as his father now—could never know. If he knew, he would most certainly take all Axel's hard-earned money. So naturally, the only people who knew about Axel's earnings were Reno and his boss._

_One Saturday, Axel was walking to a warehouse to deliver some sugar. When he walked into the warehouses, he heard weird noises coming from the back. Too curious for his own good, he crept to the back of the warehouse. He was shocked to see that his own brother was shirtless, lip-locked with another man._

"_R-Reno?" Axel asked uncertainly._

_Reno detached himself from the other man and looked down at his brother, pulling a shirt over him. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes bloodshot and glazed over. "Axel?"_

"_W-what are you doing?" Axel demanded, avoiding eye-contact with Reno and the other man._

"_Nuin," Reno said with a drawl, and then started giggling._

_Axel narrowed his vibrant green eyes. "Are you…on drugs?" Axel didn't exactly know of them firsthand, but he had often learned about them at school._

"_Aww, Axie, 's jus' pot. Nuttin' bad." _

_The man spoke a moment later. Axel looked up, studying him. He was much taller than Reno with broad, muscular shoulders and a bald head. He wore dark sunglasses, so Axel couldn't see his eyes. "Why are you here, kid?"_

"_..Are you Rude?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Axel set his backpack to the ground and pulled out the package of sugar and handed it to Rude. Axel received a large amount of munny, folded together neatly in a billfold. He nodded in thanks, turned and headed out of the warehouse, Reno following. _

_There was a thick silence between the two. After fifteen minutes of nothingness, Axel looked up at his brother, who was smoking a cigarette. "You…uh, like guys?"_

"_Mhm," Reno said, discarding his cigarette butt on the sidewalk. "Always have, bro."_

"_Oh," Axel didn't know what to say. He looked at the grass growing from the sidewalk cracks, and then looked up. "Aren't you scared about D—Lea?" Lea had gone insane when he had found out that Demyx's parents were both men._

"_Nope," Reno said simply, shoving his fists in his pockets. _

"_Really?" Axel looked up in admiration. Reno had always been braver than Axel…_

"_Yeah."_

_Axel was silent for a moment. "We should hurry up so I can return the sugar money."_

"_Sugar money?" Reno snorted._

"_Yeah…because I got it…for giving the guy sugar."_

"_Is that what Xigbar told you that it was?" Reno grinned._

"_No…he never said what it was."_

"_I'll let you keep those illusions, then."_

_Axel didn't say another word until they arrived at Xigbar's apartment. It was located in the same low-project sector that Reno and Axel lived. Axel knocked on the door, Reno standing behind him._

_The door opened a moment later by a tall man in his early twenties. He had shoulder length black hair with purple stripes [though at the roots of these stripes, his hair was grey which brought out the color of his gold eyes. _

"_You finish the job, Axel?" Xigbar asked gruffly._

"_Yeah," Axel said, handing over the munny. _

_Xigbar ran his fingers across through it and gave Axel a fifty munny. He was generous today._

"_Thank you," Axel said beaming. Xigbar simply grunted in response and closed the door again. _

_When Axel was almost fifteen, he smoked pot for the first time. He was sitting with Reno and Reno's friend, Vincent in their bedroom, leaning against the wall. With his first inhalation, he was sent into a coughing fit._

"_You're not doing it right," Reno said. "Do it like this." He instructed, smoking 'correctly', then blew the smoke in Axel's face._

"_Asswipe," Axel jeered, snatching the joint._

"_I'm planning on coming out to Lea," Reno said. Over the past several years, he hadn't told Lea that he was gay, but he made no effort to try to hide it, either._

_Axel was silent a moment. "Why?"_

"_It'll be an opportunity to leave…and he won't try to find me." Reno paused. "You should come with me."_

"_I...I don't think I can." _

"_Are you saying that you like being here with that cunt licker?" Reno narrowed his eyes._

"_No, it's not that…" Axel's voice trailed off, unable to explain his internal conflict. "You're a fucking buzz kill."_

_Reno laughed, then rustled his brother's hair, reaching up now that Axel was taller than him. "You'll get over it."_

"…_How are you going to do it?"_

"_With style, naturally," Reno said. _

_That meant loud and exaggerated. Axel grimaced. "You plan on going out with a bang?"_

"_Of course." _

_There was a loud banging sound from the living room. Lea was home. Reno stood up, grinning. "This is going to be fun."_

_Axel raised an eyebrow. What exactly did Reno have in mind? "Reno…what are you--?"_

"_Ssh," Reno commanded. He nodded his head at Vincent, who had been silent the whole time._

_Vincent looked up at Reno dully. It was clear that Vincent didn't want to do this. Knowing Reno, his 'plan' was formulated for disaster. _

_Reno opened the bedroom door, giggling. Lea looked up immediately with a raised eyebrow. "Hello, Daddy," Reno said with a lisp. "We need to talk."_

"_What the FUCK?" Lea demanded, glaring venomously at Reno. "Why the hell are you talking like that?"_

"_Because, Daddy, there's something I have to tell you," Reno said, motioning for Vincent to stand beside him. Axel watched from the bed. "I am gay."_

"_WHAT?" Lea demanded, his knuckles white._

"_Yeah," Reno said, nodding. "And, like, this is my gay lover, Vinny. We have smex all the time." Reno cocked his head to the side. "And we like, have gay smex on your bed when you're not here." _

_Axel had never seen Lea so angry. There was as much steam coming out of his ears as a freight train. Lea slammed open his gun case and pulled out a shotgun. He loaded it swiftly, pointing it at his son. "Faggots don't deserve to live."_

_What happened next was unclear. There was a wave of various movements. Next thing Axel knew, Lea was doubled over on the floor and Reno was giggling like a school girl. Vincent led Reno out to his car and they sped away. _

_Reno never returned to that small house in the slums._

_Every day since then, Axel wanted to do the same. But something always held him back. It wasn't like he enjoyed being beaten. He could never figure out what that was…_

* * *

I got off Axel and let him brood in his own thoughts for a moment before wrappingmy arms around his waist, setting my head on his back. "Of course you're not Reno. You're Axie. And Demmy loves Axie and will be with you through the whoooolllleeee thing." 

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" I turned my head to see Xigbar lunging for us. Well, Axel, anyway.

"Calm down," Larxene commanded, holding Xigbar by one arm. With her other hand, she twisted her cigarette into Xigbar's arm. _Damn, she's scary._

"What the fuck?" Xigbar growled.

"That's for being a drama queen," Larxene sneered.

Axel stared at the two then looked down at me. "Are you trying to get me killed, Dem? Let go of me."

I obliged, pouting. "So…uh, are we going or what?"

We all piled into my Dad's car. Much to his distaste, Axel was to drive, since Xigbar claimed that he didn't remember where Axel lived. That didn't make sense to me. Why would he know? I shoved the thoughts aside and stared out the backseat window, watching the streetlights pass by in an orange blur.

"This adventure's getting my blood pumping, how about you?" Xigbar purred, leaning close to me.

Axel whipped his head back. "What the _hell_?!"

"…um…uh…I want chocolate milk!" I sputtered.

"Shut up and pay attention to the road!" Larxene commanded, shoving her cigarette in Axel's thigh. I could see the red embers diminish in Axel's jeans.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Don't look at me, look at the road or I'll burn you again. Where the fuck did you learn to drive?"

While Axel was distracted by Larxene, Xigbar leaned even closed, his hand trailing up my thigh, right to my crotch. "X-Xigbar..." I hissed.

"Hmm, are you still rowdy from the hospital?" Xigbar whispered in my ear. His voice sent a chill down my spine. I didn't have to look at him to know that he _was_. Even though I mentally _wasn't_ 'rowdy' my body was. Xigbar seemed to sense that and started rubbing my shaft.

I shuttered slightly. "We…really _shouldn't_…"

Axel heard and emitted a low growl as he floored it in response. I had forgotten to put on my seatbelt and involuntarily jerked forward.

Xigbar ignored it all. "But you know," he continued, his voice sinking to a sexy whisper. "That's what makes it all the more satisfying."

Larxene immediately turned around, holding some kind of weird looking camera, pointing it at us. "Straight to my portfolio."

_What_? If I wasn't flustered earlier, I certainly was now. "OH-EM-GEE," I said, scooting away from Xigbar. "Stop it."

This time, Axel took a sharp turn. I'm sure he meant for it to help me, but instead it slammed Xigbar into me. "Much better," Xigbar murmured, kissing my lips roughly, his tongue invading my mouth. He pinned my wrists against the seat as he grinded his hips against mine.

I tried to resist. Seriously, I'm sure some part of my _tried_ to. It just wasn't any conscious part. I leaned forward, deepening the kiss with a soft moan.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Axel grumbled, making another sharp turn, in the opposite direction this time, and then slamming on the brakes. "Break it up; we're here." Axel and Larxene got out of the car, leaving me with Xigbar.

"Jealous," Xigbar sneered, then turned to me as he got out of the car. "Stay in the car, okay? Things are going to get really ugly really soon." He locked the door and waved. I planted my face on the cold window and watched them. It wasn't fair that I had to be stuck in the car!

"Let's hurry, I'm horny," I head Xigbar say.

"All the more reason to take our time," Axel grumbled.

I pouted. "Don't leave me!"

"We'll be back in a minute. Won't die on you, promise." Xigbar said to me. He turned and walked with Axel and Larxene to the front door…

* * *

"Let's go," I said, turning away from the car, heading to the front steps of Axel's house. 

"Yeah," Axel nodded in agreement. He strode fast me swiftly, and opened the door. A shrill squeak emitted from the rusty hinges.

We were immediately greeted by the barrel of a shotgun. Lea's gun, precisely, pointed directly at Axel's face. "Wa'chu doin' here, _faggot_? I toughttaye tol'ju ta leave." I didn't bother hiding my disgust for this man. I had never put any stock in rednecks like him. Even though it was very dim in the house, I could make out his features. Swollen belly, greasy, receding grey hairline and a face so ugly, getting hit by a semi truck would have been an improvement. How Reno and Axel came out looking like normal human beings, I had no idea. I had first met Lea over ten years ago, and he was still the same pathetic creature as he was when I had had the misfortune of being of acquaintance.

I'm not sure if it's because I couldn't stand Lea's measly existence, the way he treated people or just everything in general, but I really wanted to bash his face in. So I did. "He came back for this," I said, before Axel could say anything. I jerked the gun away and smashed my fist into his face. "And this, and this," I added, overall beating the shit out of him.

Larxene was incapable of standing on the sidelines. When Axel's mother entered the room—what was her name? It was either 'bitch' 'whore' or 'cunt' as far as I knew. As soon as Larxene laid eyes on her, she yanked the poor woman by her hair. "I've waited for your head for a while, bitch." With a wicked grin, she pulled out two butterfly knives.

Despite having her hair being yanked out of her, the woman was more concerned with her husband. Lea was struggling, trying to fight back, to get me to stop. It wasn't working for him. "What the fuck! Who the fuck are you?! Axel! Get this fucker off me!" Lea wailed.

"….No." Axel said, staring down at Lea.

"Lea!" His wife screamed.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about him anymore, Sweetie," Larxene cooed. She reached across the whore's throat, lightly dragging the blade of the butterfly knife across her throat.

I was throttling Lea. "You don't remember me, you bastard?!" I pointed to Larxene. "You beat her!"

Lea flinched. "I don't remember, I swear!"

Larxene snorted at his response. Of course he didn't, considering that it never happened. I just felt like fucking with his head.

"And I find out you're beating Axel because he's gay?! You have a lot of nerve." I leaned over him, my face close to his. In a malicious whisper, I said, "I should kill you both, right here."

Police sirens went off. Axel placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. "Lemme finish this," he said, kicking Lea as hard as he could in the groin. He turned abruptly and walked out.

I ran out and jumped in the backseat. "Come on!" Axel started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Larxene sat in the front seat, laughing. "Eheeheehee…" 

"You didn't!" Xigbar said, leaning forward.

"What, they won't investigate anyway." Larxene replied.

My eyes widened. "Investigate what? Bloody hell, what did you guys_do_?" I felt my hands shaking. "I dun wanna go to jail!"

"I just cut his vocal cords." Larxene shrugged and looked out the window.

That didn't ease my panic at all. I was somehow and accomplice or something wasn't I?

"You're not going to jail," Xigbar said. "But I might. So I'm using this time as I damn well please." He grabbed my head, raping my lips. A hand dropped down, yanking off my belt, his hand plunging down my pants.

I should have expected as much, but it still shocked me. "Mmf!" I groaned, clinging to Xigbar, my fingers entangling in his hair.

"Load, stupid camera, load!" I heard Larxene hiss, but I didn't pay her any mind.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick…" Axel muttered, keeping his eyes on the road. "How come I don't get it anymore?"

"Because you're not as sexy as I am," Xigbar replied.

I bit Xigbar's lip. "Shaddup," I said. The blue light from Axel's cell illuminated the front of the car.

"Oh, so you're in control now?" Xigbar said, bringing my attention away from the cell phone. He had a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Mhm." I tugged on his hair while Axel was muttering to himself. 'Stupid Roxie…pick up,' I heard him say. Xigbar grinned and started licking my hickey, starting on the edges and moving closer to the center, twisting my nipples. I gasped loudly, short of breath.

"ANSWER THE PHONE, FUCK DAMN IT!" Axel yelled into his cell phone, and then redialed again.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**" I could clearly hear Roxas's voice like he was sitting beside me, not yelling at Axel through the phone.

"I want you," Axel purred. I couldn't hear what Roxas said aside from saying that it was three in the morning. "Why is Sora up?" Axel asked. He paused. "But I want you Roxie! And I probably won't get to see you tomorrow and Demyx is getting some in the backseat and it's not _**fair**_."

I heard the impatient tone of Roxas's voice, but didn't understand a word of it until he decided to yell again. "**AND WHY THE HELL IS XIGBAR WITH YOU?!"**

"Because he's a fucking mooch," Axel paused, hearing me moan loudly. "YOU HEAR THAT, ROXIE? WHERE'S MY LOVE?" Roxas started talking again. He must have agreed to sleep with Axel or something, because he cheered 'yay'. He looked into the backseat through the rear-view mirror, and then yelled at _me_. "YOU HEAR THAT, DEM?!" Naturally, I didn't. "IF YOU KEEP ON DOING THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET HERPES!"

My eyes widened. "Wha--?" I pushed Xigbar away. "AAHH1"

"He's joking," Xigbar said, giving Axel a glare of doom. "Tell Roxie if he doesn't act soon, AXEL'S GONNA BE MARLUXIA'S SEX SLAVE!" He said, pulling me back. I lay limply in his arms.

"Umm…Roxie? I've just been informed that I'm doomed to being Mar's sex slave if you don't put out." Axel said.

"Damn straight," Xigbar said, kissing me.

"This is better than Xaldin's soap operas!" Larxene observed, loving it.

"…Are you going to leave me to that fate?" Axel asked, pulling into Roxas's driveway. "Roxie?"

Roxas slammed into Xigbar's window, yelling at him. "Get out of here, you sonuvabitch!"

Xigbar laughed hysterically while I sunk low in my seat. "Roxie is scary," I said.

Axel was absorbed in messing with my dad's built-in coffee maker. "A-ha! I found coffee!" Axel looked back a moment later, seeing Roxas making faces at Xigbar in the window. "What the fuck, Roxie? What's with all the innuendos in the window? I got you coffee!"

Xigbar pointed to Roxas, looking down at me. "That's what your face looked like when I finished sucking y---"

"AAH!" I cut Xigbar off, panicking. I scrambled away from Xigbar. I was leaning against the car door. It opened, and I fell out. I looked up to find Sora glaring at me. He looked so much bigger than he usually did…

"You meanie! I didn't give you a hockey!"

"I didn't know you were into that," Xigbar said, leaning close to me. "Don't I _satisfy_ you?" He turned to Sora. "Beat it, kid."

Sora ignored Xigbar. "It's your fault! I can't see Riku for a month because of you!"

I didn't know what to say to Sora. I was a bit distracted, because of Xigbar. Just his being close to me sent a chill down my spine. I scrambled to my feet, unable to form words. "Uh…."

"I know how to make you talk," Xigbar said, getting out of the car. He skimmed his hand down the length of my…uh, penis, then grabbed my hand and lead it to his crotch.

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, distracting myself from Xigbar by paying attention to everyone else around me.

Roxas was freaking out. "Sora! I'll sneak Riku, just go inside!"

Larxene was smoking while she filmed us. "This'll get Xaldin so horny that he'll screw me again."

I saw Axel jerk his head towards Larxene. I can only imagine the expression that he wore. He got out of the car with a pot of coffee. "Now we can go to your bed, Roxie!"

Roxas ignored that comment, pointing at me and Xigbar. "A-Axel!"

'Eh?" Axel looked over, spilling the coffee as he flailed around.

I tried to jerk my hand away, but I couldn't.

Xigbar shook his head. "Either we're getting back in the car or we're going somewhere else, but you won't get away from me." He nudged my hand so I had to feel Xigbar's cock.

I started to have an anxiety attack. My eyes were wide, and I was shaking. I was in so much shock of the fact that I was touching Xiggy's…_xiggy_ that I couldn't move, think, anything.

Axel ran over. "Demyx! Come with us!" He said. "You can have a threesome with me and Roxie and you won't have to touch anyone's cock unless you want to!"

….That really just topped it off for me. I was going to explode.

Xigbar glared at me. "Fine, fine, I see how it is. Go have your threesome! Call me, if you get a chance!" He got back into my dad's car with Larxene, who drove the car away.

I stood there in shock of it all. What just happened? "..B-but I don't have your number," I sniffled. I realized a moment after I said that, Xigbar wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Sorry there was no actual…**_**smut**_**…This was the most fitting ending, so I stopped the chapter here. There will definitely be some good stuff in the next chapter, I promise. …A lot of it, actually. So, don't hate me too much, 'kay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Corruption, Chapter Seven**

**By Takika and ToetalNnyFanatik**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit angsty, so we recommend listening to H.I.M. while you read this chapter. It doesn't really matter what album or songs, but I personally say that **_**Razorblade Romance**_** and**_** Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights**_** are some very good ones to listen to while reading. I think those were the albums we were listening to when we wrote the rough draft for this. BTW, it's über long [but it's nothing compared to chapter four because my co-writer threatened my life if I separated all the smut. xD**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy © Nomura Tetsuya/Square Enix**

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. I wasn't feeling quite well, so I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. I didn't talk to anyone, except Dad to get the newspaper one time earlier in the week. There never was any report of a couple being attacked or murdered or anything on Tuesday night. Larxene had been right about that. Radiant Garden police didn't care about another murder in the slums.

It was Saturday now. Typically, I would be hanging out with Axel and Roxas or Zexion or Marluxia. But today was going to be spent like every other day this week. Sleeping. I lay down on my bed, grabbing my cell phone. No missed calls. Well, no missed calls except for about thirty from Axel and a gazillion texts from Mar and Roxas. I discarded my cell and curled up in my blankets, watching the television.

Marluxia sat on his couch, flipping through the pages of a magazine, not really paying it any attention. He glanced over at Zexion, who was reading a book. The slate-haired teen hadn't gone to school since he had gotten out of the hospital, being in a lot of pain. He was on painkillers now. While he was still as quiet as he usually was, Marluxia noted that Zexion was less abrasive and even amicable. That made Marluxia happy. But he couldn't stand the silence. He reached for a mug of hot cocoa and sipped it. "Demyx wasn't at school all week," he said, trying to start a conversation with the first thing that popped in his head.

Zexion didn't look up. "You mentioned this before," he said slowly. "Perhaps he is sick? He always had a weak immune system…and the weather hasn't been too great, lately."

Marluxia nodded. That was the understatement of the year. Radiant Garden was well-known for its glorious springtime; hence the name, but few outsiders knew how harsh the winter time was. They had had their first snowstorm in October. It was early December now, and meteorologists predicted that a vicious snowstorm would start later that afternoon. "You're probably right. But Axel mentioned something happened at Roxas's house that might have set Dem into throwing himself a pity party."

Zexion didn't say anything for a moment. What was there to say to that? "Do you…have any more of those sugar-chocolate-cream things?"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "The éclairs? Yeah, they're in the kitchen." He walked into the kitchen and return bearing a box of sugary goodness. "Have at 'em…I'm going to go next door." Marluxia pulled on a rainbow hoodie and wrapped a scarf around his neck, and trekked next door.

Marluxia rapped on Xigbar's door. He stood at the doorstep, his fists shoved in his pockets. He doubted that anyone heard him. Larxene and Xigbar were 'conversing' on the other side of the door. While Marluxia figured that they weren't arguing, they were pretty fucking loud.

After waiting a moment, Marluxia hit the doorbell. He heard Xaldin yell 'I'll get it'. He answered the door and stared at Marluxia with a confused expression. "You're not the gay porn delivery!" He looked away, muttering, "Now what are me and Larx gonna watch?"

Larxene came up behind him, ultimately ignoring her pink-haired neighbor. "Never mind that, I got Luxord and Vexen going at it on the hospital roof."

Xaldin squealed. "O-M-G! Let's go watch it!" He said, dragging Larxene away.

"Not in my room!" Xigbar barked. He turned, looking over the back of the couch at Marluxia. "What do _you_ want?"

Marluxia let himself into the house, closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room, pushing past scattered beer cans on the floor. "Actually, I came to talk to you." He studied Xigbar. His long hair was messily pulled back in a ponytail with many strands out of it. Xigbar was wearing a dingy white tank top and red boxers. His eyes were bloodshot and he had stubble on his face. He clearly hadn't shaved in days. "You look hideous," Marluxia observed, running a hand through his hair. "I dunno what the fuck happened earlier this week, but no one has seen Demyx since. The last fucking thing I want is an emo or suicidal Demyx." He narrowed his eyes. "Axel did want me to tell you for some reason that he _didn't_ fuck Roxas."

"Well bully for the redheaded Barbie. It's not _**my**_ fault." Xigbar said, waving his beer can around, pointing to himself. "He never called me," he continued, now on the subject of Demyx. "He _still_ won't call me. How long can he hold a grudge?"

"…He doesn't have your number." Marluxia said slowly. "And you're the idiot who has it unlisted in the phonebook." Marluxia had managed to get that out of Demyx via text message.

"I have enemies," Xigbar said simply, looking away. "Then why hasn't he visited me? OR are Axel and Roxas too important?"

Marluxia stared at Xigbar. "I don't know what you think you have with Demyx, but all relationships are two-sided, so that also falls onto you. Why didn't _you_ go visit him? It's not like he has a car or he's been to school and been able to bum a ride over here."

"…Can you repeat that? I was busy being blinded by your rainbows."

"Forget it," Marluxia said, waving his arms in exasperation. "You're not worth it," he added, heading for the front door.

"Oi!" Xigbar stood, walking through the beer cans. "What does that mean, you fruit-scented fruitcake?!"

Marluxia turned and glared at the older man. "It means you're a piece of shit and Dem could do ten times better than you." Marluxia was going to say more, but his cell phone went off. "Hello?"

Demyx was crying on the other end. "**M…Mar! I…I think I'm pregnant!**"

"Demyx, you can't be pregnant, you're—"

"**B-but! I saw it on TV. That morning sickness stuff….I have that!**"

"No, Dem. I talked to your mom. He said that you ate some bad meat or something earlier this week."

"**But all the unprotected—**" He broke off in a violent sob. "**OH GAWD**!" Demyx hung up the phone, leaving Marluxia starting at his own cell in confusion.

"What, what?" Xigbar demanded, shaking Marluxia.

Marluxia looked at Xigbar and replied slowly. "He says he's pregnant.'

Xigbar let of Marluxia. "Larxene! Get the car!" He burst open her bedroom door. "And get that dick out of your mouth!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Xaldin growled.

Xigbar closed the door, slumping down. "Dem needs me…" Marluxia frowned. He was clearly drunk. He looked up at Marluxia. "You have a car."

The pink-haired teen sighed. "I guess I can drive you…." Marluxia said reluctantly, already texting Zexion to tell him that he wouldn't be back for a while. He walked out of the house, Xigbar behind him, neglecting to grab a jacket.

Xigbar rubbed his arms as Marluxia drove. "Mar, can't you turn on the heater?"

"It's broken," Marluxia replied.

"Damn it. I'm coming Dem!"

* * *

I was unable to sleep. My skin was burning and clammy, my hair was damp. I couldn't think clearly at all. I stumbled out of my room and down the stairs. I wasn't sure what I was doing, or where I was going. I made it outside into the snow, only wearing my black bedroom robe. The snow was deep. I put all of my strength into each step until finally I collapsed, unable to move anymore. 

When I came to, there was a swarm of activity around me. I was in my bed, tucked in under the covers. My vision was blurry…but I could see my mom and dad, my cousin Tidus, who had come earlier in the week to attend RGU's law enforcement academy. Auron was there too. _Why_? And then…Xigbar. I must have been dreaming. I closed my eyes again, wanting to truly wake up.

I heard an odd zapping sound. "Damn, the power's out!" I heard my dad say.

"Fucking snowstorm," Auron cursed gruffly.

"Where are the candles?" Tidus asked. "Oh, I found them."

"I'll light them," Dad said.

"No. You won't," I heard mom say.

"The other room has a fireplace," Xigbar said. _What room? _Ah, my sitting room. I hated that room; it was far too stiff and elegant for my tastes. I felt myself being lifted from my bed, along with my blankets and set down on the stiff couch.

"Nng," I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. I could feel the radiant heat from the fireplace. I glanced over at Tidus. When he caught my gaze, he turned to my parents and forced them out. Then he left, followed my Auron.

* * *

Vexen didn't appreciate being forced out of his son's room. He was in no condition to protest, however. "My poor baby! What was he doing out in the snow?" He sobbed. "Is he going to be okay?" 

"He'll be fine," his husband said soothingly. "Xigbar's here."

Vexen snuffled, glaring at Luxord. "How can you say that?"

"Demsies has been sick for four days now, when he should have been better in a day," Luxord replied calmly. "Think about it, dearie. Did Xigbar come over once? …It's sickness of the heart, not the body." He kissed his wife's cheek. "Come on, Sweet. There's whiskey and calamari waiting for you in the bed chamber."

* * *

I moved my hand slowly, feeling around the couch that was within my reach. I found a hand, Xigbar's hand, and squeezed it, enlacing my fingers with his. I looked up at him, my vision slowly clearing. 

"How ya' doing, kid?" Xigbar smiled softly. "You gave me quite a scare. Why the hell did you decide to go walk in the snow in a robe?"

I was confused. Why was he here? And smiling? Didn't he…hate me, or something? "I'm not a kid," I said, wheezing. "I was…I was…" I closed my eyes again. "My penguin ran away from me. Had to go get him back."

Xigbar's smile faded into a frown. He placed his other hand on my forehead. "You're burning up. I'll go get some snow…"

"Don't leave me," I wailed, sitting up quickly. Far too quickly. My head began to pound painfully.

"Okay, okay, I'll get Tidus to do it, but lay down." He lightly shoved me down so where I lying down again. "If your fever doesn't go down, you'll have to go to the hospital."

I had no control over my emotions or anything. I just started crying. I was a pathetic mess. "I'm fine. Really, don't leave." I reached for him, grabbing Xigbar's wrist, pulling him close to me. My other hand motioned him down close to me. I clenched my fingers around his choker, pulling him close. I pressed my lips against his, tears running down my cheeks.

Xigbar kissed me back slowly and uncertainly. It was like Xigbar wasn't my confident and experienced lover, but a shy and timid friend with benefits. Or something. He tilted my head up and kissed each of my closed eyelids before planting another kiss on my lips. He lifted a hand and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I'm going to be right back. Can you wait one second? You need to eat something."

Xigbar returned in what felt like an eternity with snow and a can of soup. The snow froze my skin, giving me chills that wouldn't go away. I was genially pleased when Xigbar handed me a bowl of soup which he had heated up in the fireplace.

I sat up and slowly sipped the hot liquid, never taking my eyes off Xigbar. When I finished all of the soup that I felt like eating, I discarded the bowl on the end table to my right. "Thanks."

"No problem, just don't get so sick that I have to take care of you," he said, his fingers brushing through my hair. "And don't be so stupid and decide to walk in the snow."

I laughed awkwardly. "I was under the impression that you were enjoying this." I paused. "Can I, uh, have your number?"

"I already put it in your cell phone," Xigbar said. "You don't know how tempted I was to delete Mini-Reno and Emo's numbers."

I frowned. "It wouldn't have made a difference, anyway. They're all up here," I said, tapping my head. I stopped and studied him. "By the way…the whole grungy I-haven't-bathed-in-a-week look really doesn't suit you."

"You have the memory of a goldfish. I wouldn't look like this if it weren't for you!"

"I didn't do anything," I protested. "_You_ were the one who got pissy and left me because of something _Axel_ said." I glared, coughing. "So if you're going to start acting like a bitch and blame me for shit—" I coughed again, waving him out of the room. "You can just leave."

"I noticed that you didn't refuse automatically, but every time I suggest we do something, you scream, panic, or are just mean. It's also you're fault because you could have called Flower Fag and he could have gotten to me sooner so I wouldn't be on the fourth day of a drinking binge!"

"It's not like whatever I say stops you anyway! I was a bit busy getting my hand molested to say anything," I paused. "If you wanted to see me so _fucking_ bad you could have come over or just walked _next door_ to see Mar instead of sitting on your couch feeling sorry for yourself."

Xigbar narrowed his eyes. "And what, pray tell, were you doing with stacks of H.I.M. CDs and snack food?" He must have noticed the boxes and wrappers of the snack cakes all over my floor. "Looks like you were holing yourself up in here." He paused. "And it doesn't stop me because you say no, but act on it anyway. It's so damn confusing!" He stomped towards the door.

I reached for a twinkey and hit the button on my remote that turned my H.I.M. music back on. I didn't care that I was sick. I knew the sugar would only make me feel worse, but I didn't want to feel_good_. "…This doesn't mean _anything_."

Xigbar snorted. "Uh-huh, and my two foot deep mosh pit of beer cans means I went on a liquid-only diet."

"Okay then, it does," I said, rolling on my side, facing the couch away from Xigbar. "…I don't understand…why everyone expects me to be good at all this…_bullshit_."

"Weren't you and Little Emo dating? You can't tell me I was the first person you've 'been with'! …It's not easy on me either. To be honest, the most I've ever done for any 'date' was to buy dinner."

My eyes widened. "How do you know about _that_? You are stalking me or something, aren't you?" I snorted. "But you know what? Before 'that' night, I _was_ a virgin."

"Word speads fast in a big city especially if the subject is the son of a multibillion empire." He paused, and then smirked evilly. "Really, now? Do you know of any virgins who wear skin-tight clothing and hits on the first guy who comes up to them?"

I stood wobbly, trying to smack him, but I fell over. "FUCKING ASSHOLE! You fucking _came onto me!" _To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure who came onto whom first, but I knew me and I wouldn't do that, would I? My eye twitched. "I really_**hate**_ you."

Xigbar picked me up, ignoring my weak scratches and slaps and set me on the couch, pinning me to the back of the couch by my shoulders. "That's it, isn't it? You can't accept the fact that you consented to it! That's why you push me away. That's why you flinch every time I'm near you. Every time I—" He broke off with what he was saying and kissed me roughly. I tried to push him away, but I was too weak to stop the invasion of my mouth.

When he pulled away, I stared at him numbly. "…If you honestly think that…why do you…keep coming back?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "I saw a chick with no bra jogging, and I felt nothing. No bra. As in double Es! With an hourglass figure and the face of an angel. And I could have slept with her. And I DIDN'T. Tell me that ain't fucked up."

I stared at Xigbar. Never mind that it had to be impossible for a woman with boobs that big to have an hourglass figure. "…What the _fuck_ does that have to do with anything? Trying to hint that you want a chick? Go for it! Do me a favor and lemme alone!"

"Hmm…no. Until I figure out why I'm only attracted to you, you're stuck with me." He said, sitting beside me, scooting close to me.

I scooted away. "What if I don't _want_ to be stuck with you? Inconsiderate assfucker…"

"Did I ask you what you wanted?" His eye smoldering, he shoved me down.

I tried to resist and push him off, but I couldn't. "What the fuck are you doing? Asshole! I can't insult me then try to fuck me!" I glared. "Get off me!"

"I beg to differ," Xigbar said, looking pointedly at my crotch with an evil smile.

I jerked my knee up, squishing Xigbar's nuts. "I said get off me!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Xigbar fell onto the floor. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me down with him—on top of him, to be exact.

I glowered down at him, putting my weight on my knees as I sat straight up, straddling him. "Let me go!"

Xigbar's eye was blazing with hatred. He harshly shoved me onto the hardwood floor, glowering at me. "You've crossed a line you can't_un_cross, kid," he spat. "Why do you think they warned you against me? I'm not some teenage love interest to tease for giggle fits."

My eyes widened. "You do realize that I'm a teenager who constantly has giggle fits, right?"

Xigbar narrowed his eyes. "Yes…let's see how ticklish you are here." He pulled open my robe, his moving down my chest to my crotch. Licking his lips, he growled and sank his teeth into my flesh, near a nipple.

I gasped loudly, my eyelids fluttering, squirming beneath him. "FUCK."

Xigbar chuckled darkly. "I can tell you like that, don't you? Won't say it, though. Hang on one second." He turned away, letting his hair down. For a moment, I could see a network of scars on his back. Some were deep and long, others like fine scratches.

My hand traced the scars down his back. "How'd you get all those?"

He stiffened slightly, then relaxed. "Abusive bitch," he muttered dismissively. "He's long dead now. Thought it was a turn on to see people bleeding to death."

I looked down at my chest, blood dripping from his bite. "…Like you?"

"You're not dead. All you've got is one small bite," he sneered, licking up the blood, sucking on the wound.

I shuddered from the pain…and the eroticism. "X..ig," I said, glaring at him. It was pretty non-menacing, I'm sure. I was getting frustrated. I needed to stay mad at the fucking asshole. But for some reason, I was having a helluva time doing that.

Xigbar wheezed, giving me a shaky grin. "I can feel you trembling, and I know you're enjoying it. I'm feeling it so much more." I looked down, his cock throbbing painfully.

I whimpered, and stood shakily, and headed for the bathroom. I barely got a foot away before he growled. "Where do you think you're going?" With swift speed, he tackled me, bringing me painfully to my knees on the hard floor.

I hissed in pain. "Don't…" I begged. "Stop."

"Don't stop? I wasn't going to," he said, ripping the sash off my robe, pulling it completely off me.

I didn't mean for him to _not stop. _There was no convincing him otherwise, though. "But…I'm still healing from last time."

"I know," he admitted. "That'll make it more interesting." Using the sash to my robe, he bound my wrists together, pushing me down on my forearms. "Ready?"

"Of course not," I growled.

"Good," he replied. I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine the wolfish grin that he bore perfectly. He shoved three fingers into me. Then a fourth. I gasped loudly, twitching uncontrollably. I bent my head down into my forearms. "That's what I like to hear! Come on!" Without warning, Xigbar thrusted into me. No lube, nothing.

"FUCK! YOU SONUVABITCH!" I cried. I could feel the blood seeping out of me.

"Oh my," Xigbar said, wiping a line of blood off me. "You taste absolutely delicious."

My eyes widened as I caught my breath with my head setting on my forearms. He _didn't_….

"…If you say so," I panted, nudging my ass up.

"Ooh, aren't we compliant. Fine, I'll reward you." He thrusted into me harder and faster. A moan escaped from me as my face flushed, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I couldn't think. I craved him. I wanted more and more in me. It wasn't enough. My back arched, my ass rising higher, so Xigbar could delve into me even deeper. "Goddamnit, keep this up…_huff_…I won't last much longer." His hand fumbled around, finding my cock, rubbing it, timed with each thrust.

I moaned his name, my hips rocking, meeting the thrusts. Deepening them. I shuttered when he grasped me. My muscles tensed, tightening around Xigbar's cock. "Oh…_fuck_. HARDER."

Xigbar paused. "Harder?" He slowed each thrust, until there were none at all, pulling out until only his head was within me.

I clenched my teeth. The pressure was building up within me, like I was about to burst. "Goddamnit, Xigbar," I growled. "Fuckin'…._Fuck_ me!"

"Hm, I don't know," he taunted, slowly slipping back into me. "Only if you beg."

I clenched my eyes shut. I did _not_ want to beg, but my erection was hardening painfully. "Please," I said, barely audibly.

Almost instantly, Xigbar was buried deep within me again, the thrusts harder and faster than they were before. "God, Dem, how come I can't---" Xigbar never finished what he was going to say, his words choked out by moans.

I chill ran down my spine as I moaned. I buried my face in my forearms. "_Fuck_," I murmured as I climaxed, spilling onto the hardwood floor.

"Demyx!" Xigbar called as he came within me. His fingers tangled in my hair as he slid out. He pulled me to him as he fell onto the floor.

My body was weak, but in a good way, a way I couldn't explain. I scooted towards him, my wrists still bound. Laying on my back with my head laying on the side of his neck, my arms held up slightly, I asked, "Can you untie me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Xigbar replied dazedly, untying me then pulling me into an embrace. "Mm…you're not too hurt, are you?"

My eyes drifted to the corner of Xigbar's mouth. I leaned close to him, my tongue trailing over said corner, licking up blood. "Not too…horribly much," I said in the lowest husky tone I could.

Xigbar winced when he heard my voice. "Hm…no," he said. "But, I'm sorry about…the fight. And being a little…rough."

I frowned. "What did I do?" I nodded to his apology, and scooted closer to him, draping a leg over his waist, pressing against him. "S'okay."

"Sexy sounding isn't your thing," Xigbar stated. "I seriously doubt we could do this again without me scarring you." He buried his face into my shoulder. "Besides, I doubt this is good for you, or us."

"Us?" I might as well have not heard anything else. I tackled him into a hug, planting a big kiss on his lips.

"Slow down, slow down!" Xigbar commanded. "It's not like we're getting married or something."

I frowned, my eyes narrowing. "I'm…not allowed to kiss you?"

"No, no, no, you can. See?" Xigbar lifted his head up, pecking my lips. "But I don't want you taking things too seriously too soon."

What did he mean? I didn't get it. Wasn't what we had…serious? "But…you said it."

Xigbar sighed. "Dem, what did you hear?"

"Us!" I replied, grinning.

"Ugh! Dem, I don't want you to getting hurt. So don't get your hopes up," he said, hugging me.

My smile faded. "I…I don't understand," I sniffled.

"Never mind," Xigbar said, pulling me closer, if that was even possible. "Just promise that you'll try to be more understanding and listen more, hm?"

I grinned stupidly. "Okay!" I hugged his neck and loudly kissed his cheek. "I really like you, you know that?"

"Dem, did your brains leak out during sex?"

"That can happen?" I moved away, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Holy shit!"

"For fuck's sake, no!" Xigbar sighed. "C'mon, let's go to bed." He pulled me up onto the couch, wrapping my white fuzzy blanket around us.

"I have an actual bed in there," I said, pointing to my room. "It's nice and big and stuff," I mumbled, snuggling in Xigbar's arms.

"But if we go there, I won't sleep. Plus, it's warm in here," he replied, holding me tightly as he drifted into sleep.

I smiled softly, running my fingers through his hair. I yawned and went to sleep too, using the crook of his neck as a pillow.

* * *

I was woken up with Xigbar sleep talking. "Mm…Dem, you smell so good," he mumbled, nibbling on my earlobe, making me moan. It must have been several hours later, since the fire had died down. I was now wide awake, with another fucking boner, which was pressed against Xigbar's. I absentmindedly wondered if he had a permanent erection… 

"Oh, hello thur, Dem. What a boner!" He said, grinding on me.

"X…Xigbar," I called, shaking his shoulders with no avail. He remained asleep, grinding harder. I tried to pull away, but his arms were holding me like a bear trap. The weirdest idea popped into my head then. If I couldn't wake up or escape…I wasn't sure where exactly I was going with this, or why. I leaned my head over, and bit his neck. Clearly not a good idea.

"Mm…Dem, don't put…toe there," he mumbled. _What the hell?_

"…Do you like that, Xiggy?" I asked, attempting to give him a hickey. He damn well deserved one.

"Damn tease…" Xigbar mumbled, his cock throbbing against me.

"Don't you know it," I mumbled, trying to pull away again. But it didn't work. The door to my sitting room jingled. I could hear my parents talking on the other side. Crap. As the door opened, I fell off the couch, Xigbar landing on top of me.

Mom walked into the room, followed by Dad, who held the key to my door. He took a quick glance at me and Xigbar, the discarded clothing, and the 'mess' on the floor. He looked back, glowering at me. "What the fuck is going on?" He demanded.

"Mmh…euh?" Xigbar finally woke up, his words slurring. "Where'd you come from?" He turned to me. "Why aren't we sleeping?"

"…It looks like you were! Bwahahahahaha!" Dad said, pointing at the floor.

"Oh, for god's sake, Demyx!" Mom cried, spazzing.

"…Can, uh, you guys…_leave_?" I was even more embarrassed and mortified now than I was when we were at the hospital. Why did this always have to happen?

"Seriously guys," Xigbar murmured in agreement, his face smashing into my back.

Mom didn't seem to hear us. "I can't believe you! On the floor! You didn't even clean it up! You…You're supposed to be a virgin! I knew," he said, pointing to Xigbar, "that he would be a bad influence!"

"Ow, my head," Xigbar groaned. "Why are we here and not on the couch? When did they get here?" He pulled the blanket from the couch and draped it over us, covering our nakedness.

"Kissy, kissy!" Dad said, flailing his arms around, making kissy faces.

I banged my head on the floor, groaning. "Just go away…"

"Demyx," Mom said his voice slightly calmer. "I think you should come with your father and me."

"No," Xigbar stated, holding me close to him. "You can say what you want to my face."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dad said slowly. Xigbar grunted in response.

"Demyx!" Mom said, waving a finger at me. "Get up and get dressed! I forbid you from seeing this man! He's too old for you and he's corrupting you mind! Stealing your innocence!"

"And what about you?" Xigbar challenged. "You drink nonstop and pop pills more than any druggie that I know! You married a slut!" He turned to Dad quickly. "No offense."

"None taken," Dad said proudly, posing 'sexy-like'.

"Shut up! Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" Mom shouted. "Demyx, get dressed!"

"….No."

"_WHAT_?"

"I…like being naked," I said slowly.

"Like father, like son!" Dad said, earning a harsh smack from Mom. "Owie!"

Xigbar laughed, talking to Mom. "Not much luck for you, mate."

Mom was beyond pissed now. "LUXORD! You better see things my way or I'll hold out on you."

"I'm screwed," I said, hiding under the covers.

"Hmm…come on, Dem, we'll only be a minute!" Dad said.

"Go ahead," Xigbar said soothingly. "I'll be here."

"But I don't want to," I protested.

Mom tapped his foot impatiently. "Just go get dressed! We won't look at you." Looking hesitantly at Xigbar, I stood, then walked into my bedroom to get dressed. I returned several minutes later in jeans and a tee shirt.

"I'll be behind you all the way, spiritually," Xigbar said. I wondered if that had some kind of double connotation.

"What a lovely declaration!" Dad said. "I mean, horrible!" He corrected himself, earning a glare from Mom.

I followed my parents to their room, which was located on the other end of the hallway. I took a seat in a chair, my arms folded as I sulked. "What do you guys want? I was, y'know, asleep."

"We want you to break it off with that man," Mom said.

Dad was rummaging through his liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of some kind of alcohol, sniffing it. "Ah, very good year! Year my mother was born." He glanced over at Mom. "Why do we want that? I like Xigbar!"

"He's corrupting our boy and turning him into a nympho!" Mom cried. He went on and on, ranting about this and that. About how Xigbar was too old for me, blah, blah, blah. Hell, he even brought up stuff from several years ago. I thought my ears were going to fall off. I wasn't gifted in being oblivious to Mom's rants like Dad was.

There was only one way I could end this. For now, anyway. I turned to Dad with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. "Daddy, I want to go back to my room. Xigba' is probably freezing," I said in a British accent. For some reason, Dad loved it when I spoke in it.

"Yes, yes!" Dad said, hugging me. "Daddy will give you what you want!"

"Luxord!" Mom yelled, but Dad ignored him.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind me. Even as I was walking down the hallway, I could hear Mom yelling at Dad shrilly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO BACK?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO?! DO YOU REALIZE?!"

"Make biscuits?" Dad replied.

"FUCK! THAT'S WHAT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE?!"

I shook my head and continued to my room. I slipped in and looked around. The blood and semen had been cleaned off my floor. I poked Xigbar with my foot [which was a little harder than it sounds, since he was laying on the couch, observing Xigbar's damp hair….he must have taken a shower in the dark or something….

* * *

"So…smex with Dem is bad?" Luxord asked his wife meekly. Naturally, he didn't mean his having smex with Dem. He would never do that. 

"Uh, yeah, it is," Vexen replied, glaring. "And to help you realize this, I'm holding out on you for two months."

"NOOES!" Luxord cried. "Wait…just because you hold out on me doesn't mean my hand will! Mwahahahaha!" He rummaged through his stash of Playgirl and ran off to the bathroom.

"Your hand never helped you and you know it!" Vexen replied, standing up with a flashlight. He wanted coffee. Didn't matter if it was cold or not. He _needed_ it.

"We'll see how long you last! I shall be more romantic than Leonardo DiCaprio and more seductive than Johnny Depp!" Luxord called from the bathroom. Vexen's eyes widened as he headed downstairs, muttering to himself

"RAWR," Xigbar said, his arm sneaking out of the blankets and grabbing me. "Why aren't you under here with me?"

I wanted to smack my forehead. And people said that I was slow. "My 'rents walked in, remember?"

"Eh? They enjoy the show?"

I jerked my foot away. "Uh, no, I got bitched at."

"Aw, then let me give you some comfort," Xigbar said, tugging me again. I fell on top of Xig's back.

"You're as hard as a rock," I observed dryly. I wasn't mad at him, but after getting bitched at for a millennium, I wasn't exactly in a good mood.

"Uh-huh. Now what are you going to do about it?" ….Did he realize that I was referring to his back?

I rolled off Xigbar. "My ass hurts like hell," I whimpered.

"Poor baby, want me to kiss it and make it better?" Xigbar asked teasingly, leaning towards me.

I pushed him away. "What the hell?" I asked, my cheeks burning.

"Hm," Xigbar grunted. He blinked and burst out laughing. "Not seriously, you lil drama queen. Can't you take a joke?" Xigbar stood up without the blanket. "I'm going downstairs to get a cigarette."

"You're not seriously going down there _naked_, are you?" I asked diverting my eyes.

"Why, yes. Want to escort me?" I squealed in shock, hiding under the blankets. "No? Your loss. I was going to get something to drink."

I groaned, my voice muffled by the blankets. "I can't believe you! It's about thirty degrees colder out there. Your thingy will fall off and I will laugh!"

"I doubt that. I mean, I walk around naked all the time. I just started wearing boxers when I go to the door since Lar said she was tired of seeing my cock every time she came home from sucking other people's cocks."

"I don't want to know that," I groaned. I took the covers and limped-ran to my room, closing my door. I lay down on my bed, which was ice cold.

"What? You know she's a ho. Awww, poor Dem's still naïve," Xigbar chuckled. He slid into my room for a moment, wearing boxers. "By the way, the boxers I'm wearing? They're yours from the hospital."

"WHAT?" I yelled, curled up in a ball on my bed. "GIMME MY BOXERS, PERV!"

"…No. You want them, come and get them," he said simply, walking out.

I bolted out of the hallway, trying to ignore my bodily pain. Xigbar was standing at the stairs when I got down to the end of the hallway. I jumped on his back, knocking him down the stairs. We tumbled down like a tire wheel. I landed at the foot of the stairs, Xigbar pinning me down. "You gonna try to get your boxers back?"

"No, I _will_. Fucking asshole! I spent forever trying to find them after you broke the stall!" I cried.

"It's your fault you were so scrumptious," Xigbar said teasingly, "and I had to take your right there…and right now." His breath was on my neck, sending a chill down my spine. My eyes widened as Xigbar's boner throbbed against the inside of my thigh.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound behind me, like that off china and liquid. I titled my head back to see my mother standing a few feet away with a broken coffee mug at his feet. "DEMYX ROSELINE LUVE!"

My eyes widened. I wanted to just shrink away into nothingness. Xigbar, on the other hand, seemed amused. "Your middle name is Roseline?" He snorted.

Somehow, Dad heard from wherever he was upstairs. "OI! I named him that!"

This day just couldn't get any worse. I groaned. "…Get off me…"

Just as I said that, Mom started on another rampage. What happened to the days where I couldn't do anything wrong and he was happy with me no matter what? It seemed so long ago… "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, DEMYX?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" He shrieked. "MY FUCKING COFFEE! AAHHH!" He pointed to Xigbar. "LEAVE MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK! AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SON!"

"…better idea," Xigbar said. "Kidnapping time!" He stood and threw me over his shoulder, simultaneously lighting a cigarette. Then he ran out the front door into the cold. I was instantly shivering. At least it wasn't snowing anymore, though. "Got your cell phone?"

"Yeah," I nodded, producing a small light blue cell with music note charms.

"Demyx!" Mom shouted, following us outside. "I forbid you from going with that man! LUXORD!"

Luxord opened an upstairs window and stuck his head out. "Oh joys, it's just like a chick flick! Run, you can make it!" He yelled, earning him a snowball getting thrown at him by Mom. "Ow! My eye!"

Xigbar ignored them and kept walking through the snow in _my_ boxers. How the hell he was managing this, I didn't know. He stopped at the edge of my driveway and set me down. "Call Larxene, she'll give us a ride."

"You tell me as if I know her phone number." I replied, my teeth chattering.

"I put her under 'Castrator'."

I blinked, then flipped through my contact list. Sure enough, there Larxene's number was there, under said name. I hit call, and waited for Larxene to answer.

"**WHAT IS IT?**" I stared at my cell phone, which I had held away from my ear, thank god. I meekly told her that it was me. "**Oh, hey, Barbie Doll." **Xigbar snorted.

"Um…we need a ride. Can you get us?" I asked.

"**Yeah, I'll be there. See ya!**" Larxene said, hanging up.

"Couldn't you have come up with this idea _after_ calling for a ride or something?" I asked, shivering.

"And risk the wrath of an MPSing mother? No thanks," Xigbar said, huddling close to me.

Shivering, I pressed myself against Xigbar for warmth. "I think my balls are going to fall off," I said, clenching my eyes shut.

Xigbar snorted. "Speaking of balls…"

My eyes snapped open and looked up at him. "_What_?"

"You say something? What, what?"

"You said 'speaking of balls'! What's that mean?" I asked, slightly panicking.

"I did, did I? Hmm…I think the cold is affecting your hearing." Great, now he wants to fuck with my head.

"Don't fuck with me," I whined. My brain was starting to hurt.

"I get to fuck you?!"

"No. Never again."

"That's what you said," Xigbar said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"No. I said 'don't' as in 'do not' which means 'no.'"

"Yes!"

I pushed him away. I really couldn't put up with this stuff now. "I guess…I'll go back inside." To the warmth. It was totally worth getting bitched at.

"Come on, I'm just messing with you," he said, pulling me back. He held me close and nipped my neck, which I tried to ignore.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I asked, sulking.

"I'm not that stupid," Xigbar said, biting harder, his tongue slowly trailing over where he bit.

I shivered, my back arching, pressing against him. "Maybe…you aren't…but I am." Xigbar's hands moved down to my hips, rocking them from side to side while biting the base of my neck. I moaned. "..Xig…we shouldn't…."

"Stop?" Xigbar asked. "But I'm so warm." He rocked my hips forward.

How could he be warm? Fucking double connotations… I shuttered, trying to move away. "You might be warm…but I'm not."

"I know, I can feel you shivering. I can fix that," Xigbar said in a husky whisper. His hand trialed down into my pants pocket, grabbing my ass.

I squealed in shock, jumping into the air. "Don't. Do. That."

"This?" He questioned, pinching my ass. "But you have such a great ass. It's irresistible."

I looked down blushing. "…You really think so…?" Sure, I've been complimented before, usually by some bimbos at his school he'd never seen before. For some reason, Xigbar complimenting me…made me feel different.

"I'm surprised you have the nerve to bend over. I've seen so many people try not to grope it." He slipped his hand down the back of my boxers, grabbing my ass.

"You_do_ spy on me, don't you?" I managed to say, my hips grinding with his as I tilted my head up.

Xigbar grinned, purring in a husky tone. "'Course I do, but I won't lie. My eye is usually glued to your ass."

I wrapped my arms around Xigbar's neck, cocking my head to the side. "I always thought that my face was my most attractive attribute I had."

"What am I, a preteen prep?" His eye softened. "Yes, I like your face. But you got to learn now, kid, guys my age are after two things: boobs or ass."

"I feel flattered," I said dryly. I turned my head. "Larxene here yet? I can't feel my appendages."

Larxene came into view seconds later, hiding something that looked like a weird camera. "Oi."

"Fuck, you just get here now?" Xigbar asked.

"No," Larxene said simply.

Xigbar moved his hand out of my pants and wrapped his arm around my waist. "So…"

Larxene lit a cigarette. "Get in."

I scrambled into the backseat of Larxene's blood red car. I couldn't figure out what kind of car it was supposed to be. Larxene had clearly done something weird to it. I'd never seen a car like hers, especially with the interior of the car. It was similar to the insides of a limo. There was a big space between the backseat and the front seats. Right behind the front seats was a small wall, where I guessed a window or something came out of.

I made myself comfy in the seat, the heater warming me. "I can feel my fingers!"

"I think they were warm before that, considering where they were," Larxene said, glancing back at me.

"Larxene…" Xigbar said, glowering at her as he got into the seat beside me.

"Whattaya mean? They were on Xigbar's neck," I said, very confused at this point.

"Xigbar grabbed one of your hands with his free hand and put yours near his crotch," she replied, taking a sharp turn.

"WHAT?" I wailed, falling out of the seat. I had a bad habit of that, since I couldn't ever remember to put on my seatbelt. Still on the floor, I started rubbing my hands on my jeans, trying to get Xigbar cooties off me. I turned and glanced at Larxene, who was smirking with her cigarette in her mouth.

"Gawddamnit, Larxene!" Xigbar said, picking me up off the floor of the car. "I was finally getting him used to it!"

"'Getting me used to it'?" I started to freak out, involuntarily crying. "I can't believe you made me touch your thingy!"

"Dem…you were rubbing all over it at the party. Lar even got a camera shot," he lowered his voice into a whisper, "of you giving me blow."

"_What_?" My skin was getting clammy. "You're lying!"

"Nope. You were at it before I could rip off that white shirt and those stupid pants that took me ten minutes to get off you. No more chain pants!"

"I…" I slowly processed what he said. Did I really do that? I certainly didn't remember. I leaned over slowly. "Was I…good?"

"Just the memory of it is doing that," he said, pointing to his throbbing erection, which was even more prominent in my boxers. "..You still didn't get these back."

I frowned. "They're my fucking boxers!" Neither one of us said anything for at least five minutes. "…How long were you stalking me before the party?"

"Hm…I didn't even have to. Marlene didn't live in a nice place, so I hung out in her last class to pick her up. You didn't see me?" He said, scooting me close to his crotch.

My eyes widened. "No, I didn't." I became fully aware of what he was doing a moment later. "W-what are you doing?"

Xigbar pushed a button, making a heavily tinted window appear between the front and the back of the car. "Remind me how good you were that night," he said, tugging at the boxers.

If my eyes had grown any wider, they would have exploded. "..What? I don't know what to do," I protested, my body shaking.

"First, relax. It's just Xigbar. You know what to do. Think of it as instinct," he said, lowering his eyes.

My lip started to tremble. "But Xigbar!"

"I'll get you started. Close your eyes and open your mouth." I stared at Xigbar for a long moment, then obeyed. I blocked out all of my thoughts, closed my eyes, and allowed my lips to part as my fingers traced the inside of the boxers' waistband. Xigbar guided my hands to pull off the boxers. He brought my lips to the tip of his cock. "Don't make me beg."

"It would only be fair," I murmured, my lips grazing the head. My lips fully parted and I took the head into my mouth, sucking softly, my tongue flicking over the head. I opened my eyes, looking into Xigbar's eye as my fingers lightly trailed up and down his cock.

Xigbar was trembling, biting his lip. Or that's what it looked like. "..Have to try harder t-than that to make me beg."

I dipped my head down, taking in several more inches if Xigbar within my mouth, sucking harder. I pumped him with one hand while the nails of my other hand dug into Xigbar's thigh.

Blood was running down from where Xigbar had bitten his lip. "Sti-sti-still gotta do better than that," he said, pushing down lightly on my head.

I was annoyed, borderline-pissed at this point. Why wasn't it enough? I took in as much as I could, sucking as hard as I could. With a low growl emitting from my throat, I moved up, my teeth grazing his cock, then moved to the head, sucking bruisingly.

Xigbar had been silent through all of it, until my teeth grazed him. I think my subconscious intentions for it to hurt him, but it did the complete opposite. "Oh god, more!" He said, thrusting into my mouth.

I looked up at him curiously, then lightened the sucking. Licking the head, I said, "Beg for it." Payback is a bitch.

Xigbar grabbed my head. "You don't get to make demands. Open your mouth." I whimpered from the pressure. I thought my head was going to implode. I was hesitant to open my mouth, however. He eased the pressure on my head slightly. "Open your mouth," he growled. This time, I obliged, though it was mostly nonconsensual. "That's what I like to see," Xigbar said, thrusting deep within my mouth.

I started to shake. I couldn't help it. I got sloppy. I'm sure it screamed timidness and fear, too. It didn't faze Xigbar one bit. He kept thrusting, pulling me up at the same time so he could grab my erection, grinding it.

I choked, not really knowing what to do now. I was so fucked up in the head. I was torn between uncertainty and pleasure… "Xig..." I murmured, my voice muffled as my teeth grazed him again.

He groaned in response, grinding my shaft faster. "Just keep going…we'll come together." I nodded fervently, sucking on the head, lightly nibbling and moaning, causing a humming sensation on Xigbar's cock. "Holy fuck!" He grinded his palm against me harder.

I gasped loudly, looking up at Xigbar, wide-eyed, my mouth still on his cock. "Xigbar…I can't---"

"You can and you will," Xigbar growled, rubbing so hard that it hurt. "You…will…come." I gasped loudly, burying my head into Xigbar's crotch. "Oh Jesus," Xigbar gasped, slightly jumping. The next moment blurred together of that of ecstasy…I'm not exactly sure what happened then…

But I ended up with a mouthful of cum. My eyes widened. "Wha' I do?"

"Swallow it," Xigbar said. "Larxene will neuter, then kill us if it lands in her car."

"'Ou wan' me 'a wha'?"

"Swallow it, goddamn it! I did it for you. Pretend that it's candy." I clenched my eyes shut and swallowed it. I wasn't sure what to do after that, so I set my head on Xigbar's thigh. His fingers stroked my hair. "I told you that you were good….but I like being in control, you know?"

I nodded slowly, entwining my fingers with his. "…I'm good…," I said quietly. "…I don't think we're moving."

Larxene tapped on the glass, lowering it. "We're not. By the way, this thing isn't sound proof."

I looked up at Xigbar, my face beat red. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly didn't know. Wait a second…" He looked out the window. "Goddamn it, Larxene. You could have waited until me and him were in my room!"

"Would it have made a difference?" I asked slowly. "She would have watched us in there, too."

Xigbar looked down at me. "Yeah, but at least there she couldn't tape us."

"She_TAPED_ us? Omigawd. Oh my fucking god."

Larxene reached back and smacked me on the head. "It's not like I sell them. I just masturbate or screw Xaldin."

"That hurt," I sniffled. I sat up in the seat, reaching to open the door. Xigbar cuffed Larxene's ear.

"Ow, what?"

"Bitch, what the hell?" Xigbar demanded, reaching for me.

I glanced over at him. "What?"

"I honestly, with no bullshitting, did not know that it wasn't sound proof. Lar always tells me that she has cameras everywhere, so I eventually discounted her."

I said nothing, then turned to Larxene. "You're not going to show my parents…or Axel…or any of my friends, are you?"

"No. As much as I love humiliating people, there's not point to it now. I would lose my pr0n taking opportunities. 'Sides, there's only me and Xaldin watching, which makes us fuck. I like to fuck."

I was slightly relieved. "Okay….but…why would you watch me? I don't get it."

"Because you come with that," she replied, pointing to Xigbar. "And you have a sweet ass." Larxene got out of the car and ran inside, not doubt to fuck the brains out of Xaldin.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…this took me longer than I thought it would to finish, sorry. I'll start working on typing the next chapter soon. I don't know when I'll be finished with it, though. I have an essay to work on for English Comp as well as a billion other things. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Corruption, Chapter Eight**

**By Takika & ToetalNnyFanatik**

**Author's Note: 3 I'm trying to get these typed as quickly as I can….Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: KH/FF ©Nomura Tetsuya/Square Enix**

* * *

* * *

I sat quietly beside Xigbar in Larxene's car. "…Now what?"

Xigbar smudged cum on my cheek. "Wanna fuck?"

"But! We…did that already," I said, getting flustered. Why did he always do this to me? "I won't be able to walk."

He looked at my skeptically. "…You can walk now?"

"I…uh...I dunno…but I don't want to be permanently handicapped." I said slowly.

"C'mmere, kid," Xigbar said as he climbed out of the car. He picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. "Either you think of something to distract me from my boner or we are having smex."

That didn't appease to me. I valued my ability to walk. I glanced around. Lights were on at both Xigbar's house and Marluxia's. Lucky bastards had electricity. "Um…uh…you, uh, wanna watch cartoons? I have Invader Zim DVDs at Mar's house," I said, pointing next door. Xigbar carried me over. He set me to my feet when we reached the doorstep.

Mar's Demmy senses must have been tingling, as he opened the front door before I could even knock. "I see…that you've patched things up," he said, sipping on a steamy hot liquid. Probably coffee or hot chocolate.

"It's cold," Xigbar said. "Move. I'm using your shower and so is he." He nudged me.

"Uh, no. My family is home. What's wrong with your shower?"

"Lar and Xaldin are having sex. So I'm using yours," he stated, shoving past Mar.

Marluxia stood his ground. "No," he hissed, "It's bad enough Tifa is in bed with Cloud and Zack. And Riku and Kairi are sleeping—"

"Riku's here?" I asked dumbly.

"Huh? Yeah, and Z—"

"Xigbar! We can't stay here," I said, my eyes widening. There was no way I would be doing _anything_ in a bathroom with Xigbar while my friends were in the next room.

"Ohhohoho, yes. We are," Xigbar said. "Come on." He grabbed my wrist and ran down the hallway.

"Was that Demyx?" I heard from the living room. Great. Axel was here too.

"No," Mar said. "Just some other blond."

"ROXIE!"

"I'm right beside you, idiot," I heard Roxas answer. Crap. _All_ my friends were here. Xigbar better not try anything…

"Please, no. I mean it," I said franticly. I was beyond paranoid.

"Yes, and I mean it. You want control in bed, you earn it," Xigbar said, closing the bathroom door behind us, opening the shower curtain. "Get in. We have to be quick."

"We're not even in bed," I said, glaring at him. "And I'm not fucking you in here. Never. Kairi takes bubble baths in here."

"Says you, it's your fault for making me horny. Besides, where's your sense of adventure?" Xigbar pulled my clothes off me.

"You made me," I whimpered. "Can't we do this somewhere else?"

"Look, it's either bondage with Larxene or here."

"…Anything is better than here." I was getting desperate.

"Better than Lar with her vibrators and cameras?"

"I can't do it here," I protested. "I don't care what we…you do…just not here, at Mar's." I said slowly, jerking away from him.

"Why? We did it with your parents hanging around. How much worse could this be?"

"That's…different! My house is huge! They didn't _hear_."

"It's the principle. They can't hear us anyway," Xigbar said, shoving me in the shower. He got in too, and pulled the curtain close.

"W-we can't!" I sputtered. "They'll never forgive me!"

"Then who needs them?" Xigbar grabbed the shampoo from the rack on the showerhead and lathered it in my hair. "Wash my back?" My eyes widened. I grabbed a clean washcloth and washed Xigbar's back, my hand tracing his scars. He shivered. "You know…you're one of the few people I've let touch these."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on Xigbar's shoulder blades. "Why am I so special?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't bother me. You understand?"

"Yeah," I said, clinging to him, hot water dripping down my back.

"Dem, do you think—" Xigbar was cut off by the bathroom door slamming open. Xigbar turned towards me, made a shushing noise.

"Eh? Who's in here?" Axel demanded.

Xigbar slipped his arm around me, pointing to me. I nodded. "It's me, Axel," I said. "Hot water is out at my place." The suds in the bathtub caused me to slip onto Xigbar, causing us to both fall on the floor.

"What was that?" Axel asked.

"I tripped. Ow, ow!" I said shakily.

"Demyx, you know I have no shame. I'll open that curtain."

I gasped. "Axie!"

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Xigbar ripped open the curtain, throwing bottles at Axel. "Sunavabitch!"

Axel's eye twitched. "I figured as much," he said, zipping up his pants. He flushed the toilet, purposely causing the shower water to go scalding hot.

"Hah, I'm so frozen I can't feel it," Xigbar said.

"Then you won't feel this," Axel said, punching Xigbar in the face. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel for me.

"A-Axel!" I gasped. "What are you doing? I'm naked!"

Xigbar stepped out of the shower, smashing Axel into the wall with his shoulder, taking hold of me. "Mine!"

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND," Axel yelled, pushing Xigbar. "I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY BEST FRIEND!"

I stood to the side with a towel around my waist, watching to two fight. "I'm not taking advantage of him. And he's _my_ fuck buddy!" Xigbar said, slapping Axel.

Axel glared at him venomously, then turned to me. "Dem, why the hell are you letting him talk about you like this?"

I looked to my feet."…Because it's true." I grabbed my clothes. Pushing past both of them, I headed to Mar's room to change.

I was pulling my pants on when Xigbar tackled me. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I want a hug!"

"You've got one. Get the fuck off me," I demanded. What the hell was wrong with him?

"No," Xigbar replied, hugging me tightly.

His beard was rubbing against me. "EW!" I wailed. "Get of me! Your face is prickly!"

"No," he repeated, rubbing his face on my bare back, making me cringe.

"Seriously, Xigbar, stop it," I whined.

"I will…if you tell me why you said that."

"Because it's true," I said, exasperated.

"We already discussed this."

"And it was true then, too!" I yelled, trying to scramble away from him.

"Why does it even matter?"

"You're the one who keeps bringing it up."

"I do not!" Xigbar protested. "When do I bring it up?"

"Right after anyone else does."

"Why are you so fixated on it?"

I faltered. "I don't…I pretend there's nothing there at all."

Xigbar flipped me over onto my back. Gazing down at me, his damp hair set on the side of his neck, said, "Demyx…I….really…like….like…." My heart skipped a beat. Was he going to say what I thought he was? "I…I like your BODY."

I kneed Xigbar in the groin and stormed out of the house. I didn't want to be near Xigbar, and there was no way I could function around my friends now. The only other place was Xigbar's house, although I doubted I'd be alone for long there.

"AW! WHY DOES DEMYX HAVE SUCH A FINE ASS?"

"I don't know, keep fucking me!"

My eye twitched as I stood in Xigbar's living room. What the hell was with everyone being fixated on my ass? I brushed the cans off the couch and laid down, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Axel woke with a killer headache. He sat up, rubbing his face. He stalked out of the bathroom and walked out to Mar's back porch for a smoke. To hell with it being freezing cold, he _needed_ a cigarette. Or something better. He sat down on brick step beside Xigbar. "Helluva punch you got there."

"I know," Xigbar said as he took a gulp of his beer.

Axel saw a twelve-pack at Xigbar's feet and grabbed a beer. "Got any pot?"

"…Maybe. How much you got?"

"Shit," Axel frowned. "You know I don't have any money right now."

"Oh well," Xigbar said, lighting up a joint.

Axel glared at Xigbar and chugged the rest of his beer. He spied a heater next to him, so he turned it on, then reached for another beer.

"Man, it really must suck to be you," Xigbar said.

"Shut up," Axel growled, downing the first half of his new beer.

Xigbar burst out laughing, patting Axel on the back with hearty slaps. "Oi…what's the deal with you and Twinkle Fairy? Unrequited love, perhaps?" He asked, making kissy faces.

"Maybe," Axel said. "What's it to you?" In truth, Demyx was so much like a brother to Axel that the blonde might as well've been sexless.

"Nuthin'," Xigbar said. "I just think it's funny. All this fuss over one aspiring rock star. Do you even have a name for your band?"

"Uh, yeah," Axel replied. "The Nobodies."

"Uh-huh…and you wanna be 'somebodies'?"

"Gimme some of that," Axel said, nodding towards the joint. He paused, looking out at Marluxia's dark, snowy backyard as he thought of his reply. "Yeah, I guess so. The band means everything to Demyx. Me and him started it. Pretty much had to force the other two to join."_Just like we're going to have to with Zexion_, Axel mentally added.

"Fine, but you owe me a favor," Xigbar replied, passing the joint to Axel. "And how long have you precious little darlings been playing in each other's garages?"

Axel arched an eyebrow. "I'm not going down on you," he said sharply, smoking. "Fuck…we started our freshmen year…so going on four years now."

"Like you could," Xigbar said, snatching the joint. "I'm too much man to handle. All this time, and you still haven't made it big? Tsk, tsk."

"Shut the fuck up," Axel said, drinking his beer. "Demyx is holding out. Dunno it's because he wants to finish high school or if he's scared out of actually becoming famous."

"Wait, don't tell me. He dreams of graduating with balloons and shit, celebrating with his friends and family at a nice restaurants then finding a mediocre job pushing pencils and marrying some small town girl and having twelve children like that crappy Disney movie. Which of course, will make Mama Vexen very happy."

Axel laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me, but he won't talk about anything like that..." Axel quieted for a moment, trying to analyze the depths of his best friend's mind. "On top of it all...I think he's scared of being criticized."

"I noticed," Xigbar said, blowing smoke into Axel's face. "What about you and your boy-toy, lil' Foxy? Or was it Roxanne...I'm terrible with names."

Axel snatched the joint, inhaling. "What about him? It's Roxas, by the way."

"You and him finally fuck yet, or am I going to loose my money to Larxene?"

Axel spewed his beer, laughing. "You bet money on my sex life? Hahahaha...But yeah, we have. Just not recently," he added bitterly.

"Larxene bets money on everything, which is why I'm surprised we still have enough to live. You could always do what I do...persuade," Xigbar said, grinning wickedly. "Oh, poor baby, don't tell me you're on bottom."

Axel sobered up quick. "You're a fucking buzz kill. There's no way in hell I'd ever be on bottom."

Xigbar sighed. "I wouldn't be if you damn redheads didn't take things so seriously. Ooo, forgot about teenage pride. I do remember a picture Larxene showed me though. It seemed like you were quite enjoying the pleasure ol' Xaldin was giving on top..."

"OH GAWD," Axel said, his face reddening to the same shade of his hair.

"Ya know, I first thought it was Reno, but the tattoos were different---" Xigbar continued, but got cut off by Axel.

"Don't bring that up. Ever. Or else."

"Alright, I'll stop. Don't worry, you'll get used to me. I'm an acquired taste."

Axel didn't look convinced. "Are you sure about that? I've known you for how long?"

"Yeah, but I was too busy grabing ass to make friends," Xigbar said, finishing the joint.

Axel resorted to a cigarette, which he produced from his jacket pocket. "...Speaking of ass...what are your intentions?"

"With?" Xigbar drawled, glancing at Axel with a lazy eye.

"Demyx. Idiot." Axel narrowed his eyes. "You aren't fucking anyone else right now, are you?"

"Nope," Xigbar replied smugly.

"Then answer my fuckin' question."

"I did, I said nope. As in no other peeps with rock hard abs or big boobies."

Axel sighed resignedly. "I was referring to my original question. What are your intentions?"

"Have sex, rock out hard, maybe make it in life and get myself a multibillionaire company."

"And you're using Demyx to get the last part?" Axel inquired slowly.

"Wha? No. Oh, you wanted my intentions with Demyx, not my life," Xigbar said.

"Yeah." Axel frowned. He was losing his patience big time.

Xigbar was balancing his beer on his nose. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"...Maybe you should break it off with him then. Keep this up and he'll start getting ideas. I don't want him to get hurt."

Xigbar stood quickly, launching from his seat on the brick step. "No way! He's mine! ...Sides, I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"What are you going to do when you get bored of him?"

Xigbar sighed. "I really don't want to think that far ahead."

"...I think I get it," Axel said. "You're scared that he'll get bored of you or something, hm?"

"Hey! I'll have you know, no one gets bored of me!" Xigbar said, grabbing Axel up by the scruff of his shirt.

Axel was unfazed, mostly due to the combination of alcohol and pot. "Then is it that you're scared that you'll love him," he snorted.

Xigbar stumbled back. "...Of course not. Love is for fools."

Axel smirked. "Of course it is. That's why you're acting like you are now."

"I've had enough of this drunken nonsense. I'm going home." Xigbar threw a bag of pot and stalked home.

Axel ran into the house, clutching the bag happily. "SCORE! ROXIE, C'MERE!"

* * *

Xigbar was muttering to himself when he walked into his house. "It could never be love..." He walked into the living room. It was silence, save the soft purrs of Demyx sleeping on the couch. He pulled a blanket out from the linen closet that was adjacent to the back of the couch and spread it over Demyx. Xigbar glanced from around the room, then bent over and kissed Demyx on the cheek and patted his head.

Demyx stirred in his sleep for a moment, then snuggled into the blanket.

Xigbar brushed beer cans off the other end of the couch and laid down. "Hm…maybe…maybe love wouldn't be so bad."

Xigbar was half asleep, staring at the ceiling when Demyx's sleepy whisper broke the silence. "X..ig?"

"No, it's your Mum. What is it?"

"…Nu'in…ni'te…"

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sometime the next morning, I woke up. My weight shifted or something, because I landed on the floor with a loud thump. I was groggy and disoriented, as per usual. "Owie…Wh'err am I?"

"Whassat?" Xigbar was about as messed up as I was in the morning, if not worse. He fell off the couch too, landing in a pile of beer cans.

Then something hard and strong hit me in the head. I looked up to find Larxene staring down at me. "Xigbar's house. Pancakes?" She asked, producing a plate of pancakes. "Xaldin made them."

"I love pancakes!" I gratefully accepted the place. "And with chocolate chips! Xaldy, you're awesome!"

Xaldin was swelled up with pride until Larxene elbowed him in the groin. "Shut it. I have a hangover."

I ate my pancakes in silence, enjoying every chocolaty morsel. Xigbar was silent the whole time I ate, having probably fallen asleep or something.

"Ugh, the light burns," Xigbar muttered as I was finishing my pancakes. He was covering his eyes.

"W'as w'on' wif yew?" I asked, swallowing the last of my pancakes.

"Hangover...what the hell happened last night?"

I was silent a moment, thinking of the events that led up to my leaving Mar's. I wouldn't bring those up. Or be the first one to, anyway. "…Nothing much."

"...After the shower incident."

Did he want me to bring it up? Fine. I pursed my lips. "You proved how much of an ass you are by saying that you only like me for my body."

"I didn't say that! Don't twist my words around!"

"That's what you pretty much said!"

"Can we not do this at this ungodly hour?" Xigbar demanded.

"It's 3:00," Larxene interjected pointedly.

"You started it."

Xigbar sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm so not in the mood for this..."

"Hmph," I muttered.

Larxene looked from Xigbar to me. "..Men…"

"Tell me about it!" Xaldin agreed.

I glanced at Xigbar, then to the wall. I did not want to be around him while was in the middle of a hissy fit. The damn man was worse than my mom, I swear. "I probably need to go home," I said, although I really didn't want to, nor did I mean it.

"How about we go to the park instead?" Xigbar suggested.

"What kind of...park?" I asked cautiously.

"Nature Park. With bunnies and shit. You like bunnies, right?"

"I love bunnies!" I jumped to my feet excitedly. "LETSGONOW! CANIDRIVEXIGGYPLEASE?"

"My Viper? Hell no."

"You can," Larxene told me.

"It's not your car!" Xigbar protested. Larxene glared at him, which made him flinch and cup himself. "..Okay…"

I skipped to the front door, grabbing the keys from the hook and bounced to the car.

* * *

Xigbar was beyond pissed. No one had ever driven his car other than him, save Larxene maybe once. Why should he have to let Demyx drive his car? His own parents wouldn't even let him in the front seat. That had to mean something.

He pulled on his jeans and grabbed his jacket, then looked back at Xaldin and Larxene. "For god's sake, keep the volume down. There are children next door. AND WASH MY BLANKETS!" He slammed the front door and stormed to the car.

"C'mon, Xiggy!" Demyx squealed, turning on the ignition.

_I suppose I should give him credit for knowing how to do that… _Xigbar slid into the front passenger seat. He sighed. "I'm so tired. Just take it easy, if you break my car, I'll break your face."

"Don't worry, I won't." Demyx said reassuringly.

Demyx was, however, far from _not_ breaking Xigbar's Viper. He took corners too face, accelerated too quickly, and randomly slammed on breaks. When they arrived at the park a food fifteen minutes or so later, Xigbar was surprised that his car was still intact.

* * *

"Never again," Xigbar said, snatching the keys from me, hitting me on the head with his palm. "Come on," he ordered, leading me over to a wooden bench. He dusted some snow off of it and sat down.

I followed him, faux-sniffling. "WHY? It's not like I ran into a mailbox this time..." The sniffling might not have been real, but I was still disappointed. I tried very hard at driving. It wasn't completely my fault if I wasn't good; no one would let me practice.

"…I have a migraine," Xigbar said, rubbing his temple.

I sat beside him and stared at the glistening snow in silence. It was so pretty. I had never liked being cold. I preferred the summer heat, but I loved the snow. "So…I guess a snowball fight is out?" Those were always fun. Never mind that I was beat most of the time, unless I was fighting with Roxas and Sora. Zexion hated the snow, but even he could still pin one on me before I could get him.

"Yeah," Xigbar confirmed, wrapping his arm over my shoulder. "The lights will come on soon," he said, making note of the setting sun.

I smiled and leaned against Xigbar. "Cool. Haven't seen the lights this year..." Radiant Garden had many parks and gardens, and when December hit, said gardens and parks were decorated with a vast variety of Christmas lights. Everything would be lit up, but it was never messy or crowded. You could walk down any given street—even in the slums, and there would be lights and moving decorations. It was like being in your own personal Wonderland.

"O aye, it's a real treat," Xigbar agreed, falling asleep again.

I poked his ribs. "Oi, stay awake."

"You weren't up late. Mini-Reno made me stay with him and chat," Xigbar said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"…About what?"

Xigbar was quiet a moment. "Nothing important."

* * *

Xaldin leaned against a snowy tree trunk, bundled in his warmest winter clothes. He alternated between smoking his cigarette and drinking coffee. "Why are we here?" He asked Larxene. She was standing beside him, watching the oblivious Xigbar and Demyx a few feet away on the park bench.

"To catch angsty smut at it's finest," she replied simply.

"Good enough," Xaldin agreed. He, however, wasn't paying any attention to the on the bench, but to Larxene and her cute winter clothes.

"…Is there something you need to tell me?" Xaldin looked towards the bench, hearing Demyx.

Xigbar shifted his weight. He was clearly uncomfortable, possibly even embarrassed. This amused Xaldin. To think, a little blond seventeen-year-old could make the tougher-than-steel Xigbar squirm. "Maybe...Dem, what's your plan for after school?" Xigbar asked.

"Oh...um, I dunno...I mean I wanna continue with the band...but that's...unrealistic..." Demyx replied uncertainly.

Xaldin sipped on his coffee. This had better be worth leaving the warm confines of the house. He was fucking cold. He could feel freezing air seep in through his zillion layers of clothing.

"...Your Mum told you that didn't he?" Xigbar asked. Xaldin looked at Larxene and yawned, earning an elbow in the gut.

Demyx looked away. "What does it matter? Maybe, uh, I thought of it myself."

Xigbar chuckled. "Uh-huh...I bet you did. You answer mine, I'll answer yours."

"...What was your question?" Demyx asked. _God, he's such a blond_, Xaldin thought.

"Your. Mom. Told. You. This. Didn't. He?" Xigbar replied, stressing each word.

"Sorry...got confused for a sec...uh...yeah. He did."

"And Luxord?" Xigbar asked. Xaldin glanced to Larxene. She was getting bored with this too. Her expression screamed 'where's the smut?!'

"He...doesn't get into it at all."

"I bet," Xigbar grumbled. "Okay, fairs' fair. I don't like you just for your body."

Demyx perked up really quick. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Holy shit!" Larxene whispered as Xaldin spewed out his coffee. Xigbar was _capable_ for liking someone for more than their body?

Demyx's eyes widened as he scrambled onto Xigbar, straddling him. "You're serious?"

"Holy shit!!!" Larxene repeated, pulling out her camera. Xaldin choked.

"Yeah…by the way, do you know what you're doing to me?"

"A-wha?" Demyx's eyes widened. _Ah, the innocence!_ Xaldin thought as he watched Demyx move off of Xigbar.

"Nah," Xigbar said, grabbing Demyx's waist and pulling him back in his lap.

Demyx blushed then kissed Xigbar's cheek. "I like you too. For more than your body."

"Oh yeah, this is going to end in smut," Larxene said.

"Enough to get me screwed?" Xigbar questioned.

"A-wha'?" Demyx sputtered, getting flustered.

"You heard," Xigbar replied, nibbling on Demyx's ear lobe. Demyx's back arched, pressing against Xigbar, unable to speak coherently.

Larxene clucked her tongue. "Xig, you have no romance in you..."

"Who needs romance when you have that?" Xaldin asked, reaching for Larxene, only getting a slap in response.

"I'm not like Barbie over there." Larxene snapped.

"I've always wanted to do it here, with the lights," Xigbar said.

"B-but…what if someone sees?" Demyx managed to ask. A second later, the lights flickered on and he became distracted by their phosphorus glow. "Pretty…"

"So what if they see?" Xigbar countered.

"God bless you," Larxene breathed, zooming in her camera.

"But…isn't that…bad?" Demyx asked uncertainly.

Xigbar moved Demyx to the snow-covered ground. "The most we'll get is a scolding."

Larxene snorted, thinking of all of Xigbar's felonies for indecency in public.

* * *

I clung to Xigbar. "It's cold…and wet."

Xigbar slipped some snow underneath my shirt. "Something new always spices things up," he replied, rubbing snow on my bruised nipple.

"Ah!" I gasped loudly, clawing at Xigbar's shirt.

"Nope," Xigbar said. He flipped me over, twisting my arms behind me and pulling my pants down. "We gotta be quick before we get frostbite."

It was easy for him to say. He wasn't the one whose face was planted in the snow. I blew the snow out of my face and wiggled around, trying to get use of my arms. The only thing that happened was that I made my ass wiggle around. Go figure.

"Oh yeah," Xigbar said. He slipped ice on my ass and thrusted.

"FUCK." I cried, shivering from the cold.

"Gotta…hurry," Xigbar said, splashing more slush and slid in even more.

I moaned loudly, tilting my ass up, meeting his thrusts. Xigbar's hand fumbled, found my erection and rubbing it, pushing in as hard as he could. "Just…a little more," he said.

I dug my face into the snow even though it was freezing cold.

Next thing I knew, I heard Larxene yell. "YOU BASTARD NOT HERE!" Xaldin came flying out from the foliage, landing right by my face. I'm not a chicken. Wait, who am I kidding? I am. It scared the hell out of me. That scare gave me an adrenaline boost and I managed to scramble away.

Xigbar was pissed. "GODDAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO?! FUCKING EACH OTHER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH?!" Xigbar pulled his pants back on and helped me up. "Come on Kid, let's get you home. School, ya know?"

"I…I have school today?"

"Tomorrow, retard. You want to go home or to Flower Fag's?"

"I…I can't stay with you?" Ouch. That hurt. More than it should.

"Not tonight Kid," he said, ruffling my hair as we walked [I more of limped back to his car. "You need sleep, and we both know you won't get that with me hanging around. Tell you what, stay at Flower's place, and I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"B-but!" I pouted. Realizing that it was much better than going home and facing the wrath of Mom, I nodded. "Okay."

"Oi!" Larxene called after us. "Where are you taking him?"

"He's going to Flower Fag's. Which means no porn for you," Xigbar answered.

"What?!" Larxene cried.

"Damn," Xaldin said, shaking his head.

Xigbar glared at them. "Consider it punishment."

About fifteen minutes later we were at Mar's. I didn't bother knocking on the door. I never did, anyway. I opened the door and walked into the living room, Xigbar following me. "Mar-Mar! I'm home!"

Zexion was sitting on the couch, reading. He looked up, crinkling his nose. "I smell sex."

Marluxia popped his head from around the corner, frowning. "Eugh…what are you doing here?" I wondered what he was up to. Mar was always happy to see me, unless my arrival interfered with a plan of seduction he had concocted.

Xigbar first answered Marluxia. "Dem is staying the night." He turned to Zexion, smirking smugly. "And yes, we did have sex. In the park. With the lights. And snow for lube."

"OH GAWD." Zexion said as his face turned a tinge of green and he scurried to the bathroom.

Marluxia cocked his head. "That's hot."

"OH GAWD." I said, blushing profusely.

Xigbar puffed his chest proudly. "Damn straight. But you should have seen us the first time, man, that was good!" I decided I'd ignore that comment. Especially considering I didn't even _remember_ the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Corruption, Chapter Nine**

**Author's Note: Heh…If you guys couldn't tell, the last chapter ended horribly. I had actually typed an ending to it, but the idiot I am didn't save it or something. I decided not to fix it, since there had already been hits, so this chapter is just going to start out weird. Sorry!**

**On another note, I will most likely be updating in two-week intervals. English comp is giving me a 1000-word essay due every two weeks, so I can't devote as much time to this ATM as I'd like to.**

**Disclaimer: KH/FF © Nomura Tetsuya/Square-Enix**

* * *

Marluxia stared down the hallway mournfully. "It's not going well for you, is it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "I told you that calling him deliciously sexy wouldn't get you anywhere."

"Why not? It works with you," Xigbar said, leaning in the doorway, smirking. "By the way, I can't wait until we get time alone again."

Zexion walked back into the living room, his face flushed while I was wailing with embarrassment.

Xigbar straightened up. "Anyway, I gotta go. And you have to go to bed soon. Who knows, French might actually surprise you tomorrow." Giving me a hug, he left.

* * *

Reno walked into his apartment about one in the morning, supported by Vincent. His eyes were glazed over, his balance severely off, and his words slurring. He pushed away from Vincent's grip and threw himself over the back of his couch, putting his face in his younger brother's. "Whhaaachuu doin' here?" 

"Trying to sleep, fuck damnit," Axel growled, pushing Reno out of his face. He rolled onto his side, facing away from his brother. It wasn't too late to fall back asleep.

"I thoughhhtt…you said you were gonna be here for a few days toppss," Reno drawled. He climbed over the back of the couch and sat on Axel's hip.

"What the fuck Reno, get off!" Axel growled. Reno wouldn't budge. "Vincent! Get your stupid glory hole off me! He's crushing my sides!"

"…Not my problem," Vincent replied, walking past both the redheads to his room.

"Why are you on my couch?" Reno asked. "Every time I come home I want to break in this new couch and every single time your lazy ass is sleeping on it."

"I have no where else to sleep."

"Yeahhhh…you dooooo. Demmmmmyx's, r'member?" Reno replied, his words hardly legible. "They said you could live there….for like….years now….yo."

"I don't wanna," Axel said, shoving Reno onto the floor. "'Don't take charity."

Reno stared up at Axel. "Dude. When life throws you lemons, what are you supposed to do?"

"Shove razorblades in them and throw 'em back," Axel mumbled, digging his face in his pillow.

"No! You make lemon squares then give 'em to me," Reno stated.

"What? You want me to move into Dem's so you can go over there? Fucking pedophile."

"Pedophile, shmedophile. No, I want you off my couch so I can fuck on it."

"I'm not getting off the couch tonight," Axel said. "So you can damn well get over it. Goodnight."

* * *

I didn't see Xigbar first thing in the morning. I woke with a jolt as an ice-cold liquid got poured on my head. I sat straight up, screaming like a banshee. I glared at Marluxia, who was standing over me with a pitcher of water. "What the hell was that for?" 

"I've been trying to get you up for an hour," Marluxia snapped. "Hurry up and get ready. We're going to be late, all thanks to you."

Grudgingly, I got ready for school as quickly as I could. Ten minutes later, I was in the car with Marluxia and Zexion, heading for school. It wasn't until we actually got there that I realized that I hadn't eaten and I didn't have my books. Actually, my textbooks came as an afterthought. I couldn't ignore my growling tummy. "Mar! I'm hungry," I whined as we walked into the main building.

"You'll get over it," Marluxia said. Glancing at a clock, he added, "We'll be having lunch in, oh, about four and a half hours."

And I tell you, those were four and a half hours I had ever endured. It didn't help that we had a lab in science, too. We ended up getting going to the late lunch at the end of class because of it.

When the lunch bell rang, I sprinted to the cafeteria. Then I realized that I didn't have money. And of course the lunch ladies were completely evil and wouldn't even charge money to my account. Devoid of hope and full of hunger, I went out to my usual spot during lunch, in the courtyard.

For the first time in a long time, all of my friends were sitting together. Even Zexion. While Axel wasn't looking, I stole some of his greasy fries. Eventually he noticed and yelled at me. "Goddamn it, you ho!"

"OI, get over it!" I told him, taking another fry. "I didn't go home last night so I didn't have money or food..." I muttered, adding, "Or my own clean boxers."

Axel wore a huge grin. "Yeah, Xig told me about that. You ever gonna get those back from him?" He leaned over, whispering. "I bet he's still wearing them."

I choked on the fry, blushing profusely. "H-how---? Since...when are you two friends??"

"Since he punched me in the face. Weird, must have been tension. Course, I figure if he got so worked up to actually punch me, he must like you. He's one hell of a lazy bastard," Axel explained, gulping down his soda.

"Oh yeah...he told me that," I said slowly. It still shocked me that he actually said that, too. I looked around the courtyard, just to, as if someone might appear out of no where. No one did.

I turned my attention to Marluxia and Zexion. Zexion, as usual, was reading his giant book. Mar was trying to do _something_. I wasn't sure, but when Zexion looked up and glared at him, I had an idea. "Marluxia. Stop trying to grab my ass or I'm going to hit you with this," Zexion snapped, holding up his giant textbook.

"Oi, oi, calm down," Marluxia said, giggling. "You take things way too seriously," he added, fanning himself with a notebook, grinning catlike. I couldn't figure out why he would possibly be fanning himself of all things, it was no where close to being hot.

"Where'd my candy bar go?" Axel demanded, looking around. "Must have already eaten it." I decided not to tell him that Roxas had taken it from him ages ago and had already eaten it. He slid down by Roxas and rubbed in his arms. "Hey sexy." Roxas smiled, replying with a 'hey'.

I momentarily watched Axel and Roxas, who were now talking animatedly amongst themselves. Even though he was being ignored, Marluxia was talking to Zexion. For that solitary moment, I felt so…alone. My friends could be fine without me…they had each other. But where did that leave me? I had no one. I was staring at my shoelaces when I heard _his_ voice.

"Ya know, I was going to wait until French, but you look so lonely," Xigbar said in a singsong tone, scooting close to me. He set a fuzzy, medium-sized stuffed panda in my lap. "You mentioned something about playing with pandas?"

A high-pitched squeal escaped from my lips as I leaned against Xigbar, hugging the panda tightly. No one had ever given me a stuffed animal before; I was so happy. My cheeks were burning as I giggled.

Xigbar looked at me with a lazy eye. "Damn, all this fuss over a panda?"

"I think he loves it more then you," Larxene said, sitting beside Xigbar, lighting up a cigarette.

"Thanks, Xigbar," I said. I noticed Xaldin was standing beside Larxene, checking out Roxas's ass.

Roxas noticed, too. Tugging on Axel's sleeve, he said, "Axie...there's some weird Puerto Rican dude staring at my ass."

"I'm British, you bastard!" Xaldin yelled angrily.

"Oi, you're mine," Larxene said, grabbing Xaldin's chin, forcing him to look at her.

Roxas was staring at Xaldin, wide-eyed. "...Axie, he scares me."

"Don't worry about him, Lar's got it under control," Axel replied smoothly, watching as Larxene tackled Xaldin to the hard cement ground. "See?"

"I'll rape you, I'll rape you!" Larxene threatened, tugging at Xaldin's shirt collar.

Xaldin openly accepted this threat. "Hot damn!"

My eyes widened. They seriously weren't going to…do that, here, where they? Xigbar was a step ahead of me. He turned his attention away from me and looked over at Larxene and Xaldin. "Hey! Not in front of the minors." I looked down at my lap for a moment, realizing that Xigbar was holding my hand. It took everything I had to not squeal again. Today certainly was a day of new things! _I'm…not capable of explaining of how happy I am…It's silly of me…he's only holding my hand…but…_

Zexion looked up from his book as Larxene was getting off Marluxia. "Mar, isn't that your neighbor who turned you down because you're a fucking pussy?" He asked cruelly, referring to Larxene. Geez, when was he going to stop being pissed off at Mar?

Marluxia sniffed loudly. "That's _not_ what she said."

"Hey fucking pussy, get Xaldin some ice, I think I hurt his crotch," Larxene said, rubbing said area.

Obediently, Marluxia ran into the cafeteria, chanting 'ice, ice'. Man, he was whipped. And he wasn't even with Larxene or anything.

"Like, oh-em-gee!" I looked up to see some blonde girl staring at me with her head cocked. Her long hair was in pigtails. Her fingers twirled in her hair. I didn't even bother looking anywhere else but her face. There wasn't much else there, anyway. "Demsies! I didn't know that you were…_you know_. I thought we had something special. Or we should, anyway. I mean, I'm the head cheerleader, and you're sexy," she said. Where had I even seen her before? It wasn't until later that I realized that she was in my math class three years ago.

The girl really set Xigbar off. He narrowed his eyes and snarled. "Too bad, ya know, he's gay. Even if he wasn't and I wasn't around, there's no way in hell he'd date you, you stuck up, clown faced, sorry excuse for a lesbian bimbo!" He stood up, towering over the girl, still holding my hand.

I watched the girl run away, then stared at the ground blankly. About five minutes or so later, I looked up at Xigbar. "Did she call me…'Demsies'?"

* * *

Larxene was standing a few feet away from Xigbar and Demyx when the first one came. It was a normal-looking high school girl. Plain features, plain clothes. Nothing special. "Are you putting it up tonight?" The girl handed Larxene some money. 

Larxene grinned wickedly, stuffing the money in her bra. "Damn straight. You got Cloud's underwear?"

"Uh-huh," the girl replied, nodding.

"God bless you." Larxene said. She looked away from the girl to see Roxas approaching curiously.

"What kind of stuff ya got?" Roxas asked, leaning over to see the image on Larxene's camera that the girl beside her was looking at.

Larxene stared at Roxas. Did the boy realize what her specialty was or was he just being nosy? _It's no matter_, Larxene decided. She flipped through the camera until she came upon a photo of Axel stark-ass naked, getting a BJ from Roxas. "That kind of stuff."

"DEAR LORD! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT???" Roxas demanded.

Larxene's grin widened. Her eyes bore a predatory glint. "I can get anywhere I want to, and I do mean _anywhere_."

Axel strode over, somewhat lazily. "Oi, not now, now I'll never get laid again."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? OH MY FUCKING GOD," Roxas yelled, storming out of the courtyard.

"Wait, wait, It's just I haven't gotten action for two months now!" Axel explained, chasing after Roxas.

* * *

Despite watching Roxas's rather entertaining little episode, I was bored. So I poked Xigbar. Again. And again. And again. 

"Quit it," Xigbar growled, smacking my hand lightly.

"But I'm boredddd!"

"I'm not your plaything. So stop poking me!" Xigbar snapped. His words hit me like a slap in the face. And not just a little slap, but the kind that send a surge of pain through your whole body. I winced and looked to the ground, setting my head on the panda's. "I'm sorry, Dem," Xigbar said after a moment. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Larxene gave me a wicked grin. "You want to know why?"

My eyes widened. "…Why?"

"You weren't there and I was cold," Xigbar muttered under his breath.

"Come again?" I asked, poking him. "You couldn't sleep because I wasn't there?" I couldn't help but snicker…but it came out as a giggle.

"I was cold damnit! Larxene and Xaldin had all the blankets and my heater broke!" Xigbar said.

"I told you I wanted to stay, but noooo," I said. I looked over at Larxene, who was whispering something to Xaldin. Hopping to my feet, I went over, leaning down so I was eyelevel with Larxene. "Whatcha whispering about? I wanna know!"

Larxene shoved me in my face as the bell rang. "It's time for class and we've got something special planned."

"Oh yeah," Xaldin said, his eyes brightening as he smirked.

"But I wanna know!" I wailed, pouting. I hated it when people teased me like this. It wasn't fair.

"Anyone tell you that you look adorable when you pout?" Xigbar asked.

"…No," I replied, my bottom lip protruding. "Larxene! Tell me, please? I'll…uh…I'll let you record me!" Yeah, I was desperate.

I followed Larxene down the hall. She stopped at my French door, crossing her arms in consideration. "Hmmm…No." She dragged Xaldin inside the room. Xaldin smiled apologetically, then followed her in.

"Come on," Xigbar told me, tugging me by the collar of my shirt. "You look adorable when you pout." It took me a minute, but then I realized that was adding on to the comment made earlier.

"I…don't know what to say to that." I said. I wasn't used to getting weird complements like that, no less from Xigbar. I cocked my head as I entered the classroom. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Soon enough, my question answered itself.

Larxene slammed her fist on the chalkboard, then scraped her nails down it. "Listen up runts! According to the principal, you all have not yet received sex education. So me and my cohorts have gladly volunteered, to which the principal willingly obliged."

Xigbar leaned over and whispered in my ear. "She means forced."

Xaldin slapped his palms together. "Okay! Guys on the side with me," he said, indicating the left side of the room. Closest to the exit, I noted. "And girls on the side with Larxene," he added, indicated the right.

I groaned. This was the last thing I wanted. Seriously. Sex-Ed was bad enough, but with these three? Holy shit, I was gonna be in trouble. "I think I'm conveniently going to have a stomach ache..."

Roxas slapped his forehead as the students who needed to move moved. I didn't have to ask him to know that he did not like this any more than I did. We both knew that anything with the word 'sex' got Axel riled up. It didn't help that he hadn't gotten any action, as he so eloquently stated at lunch.

"Sex Ed, woo!" Axel cheered, scooting his desk close to Roxas's.

"I couldn't agree more," Xigbar said to Axel. He looked down at me. "You better not try to."

Damn him, damn him! I pursed my lips as I walked to my desk beside Roxas. "But…I don't want to hear this stuff!"

"Me neither!" Roxas said in agreement.

Larxene glared at us. "Well too bad, goddamnit! I came out all this way, so too bad!" She paused, addressing the rest of the class. "Now, let's skip to the chase. What do you kids know about sex?"

"That it's goooodddd," a kid from the front row drawled.

I banged my head on the desk.

"Duh. You all know what you do with the penis righhttt?" Xigbar said. My eyes widened. Not just because I was in shock that this conversation was happening in _French class_, but that Xigbar said 'penis.' What kind of nympho says 'penis'?

"You suck it," Larxene replied before any of the students could. She leaned towards Xaldin's crotch.

"And that's not all!" Xaldin added. He threw Larxene's legs around his waist and grinded her.

One student wolf-whistled.

"Imma be sick, yo!" another one cried.

I covered my face with my palms. "Xig-gy! I want this to be over."

"Hmm, a volunteer you say?" Xigbar walked towards me and grabbed my wrist. No, no, no, no! "Anyone know what to do with the same gender?"

"I know, I know!!!" Axel said, waving his arm around in the air.

"OH GAWD!" Roxas banged _his_ head on the desk.

I tried to wiggle away, with not avail. Xigbar pulled me toward him and nibbled on my neck. "Sshh…calm down," he commanded. I dug my face in his chest, hoping that if I couldn't see anyone, they couldn't see me. I knew it wasn't so though. Unfortunately.

* * *

Axel took one look at Xigbar and pounced Roxas. _If he could get some sort of action, I damn well should too_, he decided. "Roxie! I missed you!" 

Roxas squealed and tried to scramble away. He looked to Marluxia, who was a few feet away. "Marly! Help!"

"Oh no you don't," Axel said. "I've waited two fucking months, you tease." He pushed Roxas to the floor, pinning him down as he started to rip the blonde's clothes.

* * *

The classroom door opened. Paine, supposedly one of the bitchiest teachers on campus--I wouldn't know, I never had her--entered the classroom. "What is going on here?" She demanded, glaring at the 'adults'.

Xigbar pulled away from me, smiling. (I took this opportunity to help Roxas get away from Axel.) "Nothing. We're just teaching what not to do. Remember kids, sex is bad."

"Says you," Larxene said, untangling herself from Xaldin. She eyed Paine up and down. "Hey baby, you've got the goods. You wanna go get a drink sometime?"

"Uh...no."

Larxene shrugged in response. "Your loss."

"Well, thanks for stopping by and goodbye," Xigbar said, shoving Paine out of the room. "Now class, what did we learn?"

"That blondes are teases," Axel huffed.

"We are not!" Roxas and I said in unison. Then we stared at each other. It really wasn't planned that we say that together.

"Ohhh, prove it," one girl said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Puh-lease, the proof is right there," Xigbar said, pointing to Axel's erection. The girl squealed in response and started taking rapid pictures on her cell phone, causing an uproar among the students. Axel looked proud of himself. "Alright, alright," Xigbar said, silencing the students. "We need a hands-on demonstration. I volunteer….Axel and Roxas."

"No!" Roxas wailed and started running towards the door. I followed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Xigbar said, slamming the door shut. "If you don't do this, I'll give you an essay. And if you don't do that, I'll shove this pencil so far up your ass you'll be able to taste the eraser. So what will it be?" Xigbar glowered down at Roxas, twirling a sharp pencil in his hand.

I looked to Roxas, who was debating on what to do. "Um…uh…the essay?"

Xigbar smirked menacingly. "A written confession of love, complete with what you would do to your lover. NO nicknames, no nothing. So, hands on learning or writing it down and reading it out loud?"

"Um…umm…" Roxas turned to me. I think he was about to die of embarrassment. "Which one do you think is worse?" He asked me.

I was silent for a moment. If _I_ had that choice…the writing would be worse. The thought was mortifying. Writing down how I feel…I don't even know how I feel half the time…and then what I would do…Holy shit. "The second one," I said quickly, trying not to think about it anymore.

"Okay…I'll…do the first one," Roxas said.

"Tease," Axel hissed.

"Shut up," Roxas glared at him. "I agreed to it, didn't I?"

"But no hands on."

I watched Roxas and Axel. Roxas looked like he was about to pummel Axel. "You obviously weren't listening. I agreed to that, unless you want me to write _that_ stupid essay."

"So you'll give me smex?"

"Stop being a douche and I'll think about it."

Xigbar looked down at me. "You, on second thought, don't get a choice," he said, dragging me to the front of the classroom.

"B-but!" I whined.

"But nothin! Think of this as retribution for lunch," Xigbar snapped.

Larxene looked at us then to the class, grinning wickedly. "Okay, boys and girls. First lesson: who's on top here? Can you tell?"

"Ummmm...Demyx! Cuz he's liek, blonde...and in a band," some idiot girl said, giggling.

I glanced at the girl for a moment, then looked up at Xigbar. "Don't you need…uh, parental consent for this kind of stuff?"

"Nu-uh, you're being supervised," Xigbar said, leaning against the chalkboard, pulling me closer to him.

"What does this have to do with retribution? I didn't do anything!" God, I was so embarrassed and stuff, it wasn't even funny.

"You teased me with that sleeping remark." Xigbar replied.

"Right-oh! We have a winner," Larxene replied sarcastically.

"Now, what do we know about the ones on bottom?" Xaldin asked.

Marluxia spoke for the first time. "What does any of this have to do with sex?" He asked, crossing his arms impatiently. His question never got answered.

A moment later, Zexion came into the room holding a manila folder. He worked in the front office during this block, so he was always sent on errands. He looked around the classroom quickly. "I believe I am in the wrong room," he muttered, and turned to leave.

"Wait! You're in the right room," Marluxia said, patting the chair beside him.

Larxene strode over and drug Zexion to the chair before he could leave. "Cop a squat." Zexion obliged and sat in the seat beside Marluxia, but he looked far from happy in doing so.

* * *

"I can't wait," Axel said, referring to his 'smexy time' with Roxas. He slid his hand over, grabbing Roxas's ass, ignoring everything else that was going on in the classroom. 

Roxas started at Axel dryly.

"Oi, come on Roxie, I deserve more lovin' then this! I have to resort to wet dreams. WET DREAMS!"

"When you're constantly trying to fuck me I don't feel like doing anything with you," Roxas replied simply.

"I'm only trying, because you're not DOING ANYTHING!!! You even blew off our date for bowling. Bowling!!!"

"I didn't have a CHOICE, Axel. I TOLD you. My parents MADE me," Roxas snapped, glaring at his so-called boyfriend.

"Then how about you and me ditch and go out?" Axel asked, playing with Roxas's hair.

"And do what, exactly?" Roxas inquired.

"Stuff," Axel replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

Zexion sat beside Marluxia, completely not enjoying the fact that he was_here_, beside _him_. "What the _fuck_ is this?" He demanded. He felt like he was in an insane asylum. Between Larxene and Xaldin, Axel and Roxas, Xigbar and Demyx, and all the screaming girls in the class, this place was worse than _Hell_. 

"Sex ed, via la prostitutes and perverts," Marluxia replied, overly cheerful.

"Joyous," Zexion muttered dryly.

"Ain't it?" Marluxia played with his own pink locks idly while sneaking glances at Zexion when he thought the smaller teen wasn't looking.

"As if Axel and the other pervs need the encouragement."

"Know watcha mean," Marluxia said, scooting a little bit closer to Zexion.

Zexion noticed Marluxia closing in on his personal space instantly. Raising an eyebrow, he demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Dropped my pencil," Marluxia said. He bent over, reaching for his 'pencil' as he tried to look up Zexion's pants.

"Will you stop it? Not only do your innuendos suck, your ability to be subtle is atrocious," Zexion said coolly, frowning.

"God, why are you so mean to me!?" Marluxia demanded, slamming a book on his desk.

"…Because you're a douche."

* * *

"Can we get on with this already?" 

I glanced over at the boy who demanded this. I was really starting to hate him, along with all the girls in this class, too.

"You heard him," Xigbar remarked, shoving his hand down the front of my pants. I squealed, trying to squirm away. It was going too far. We were still in class, hello! "Oh, we'll get more than squeals," Xigbar said, purring in my ear. His other hand slipped down the back of my pants and clasped on my ass.

I made a point of looking away from Xigbar. I could hardly tolerate Larxene and Xaldin's voyeurism; this was way too much. I'd never be able to show my face here again. I inwardly groaned at this, anticipating my eternal humiliation. And it was far too late to get my schedule changed.

"And now for the straight guys," I heard Larxene say, as she rubbed on Xaldin's crotch. The dreadlock-bearing man grinned and pulled her toward him.

Between the struggling and the, erm, pleasure of being manhandled, my body just gave up or something and leaned against Xigbar, feeling limp. "Can we please...stop?"

"Stop, why would we want to do that?" Xigbar said, unzipping my pants.

"I...I don't want to do anything in front of them...I know them," I said, admitting my inner turmoil.

* * *

'_Remember Luxord: Bring Demyx home. That boy's in a world of trouble. Don't go easy on him. That means no going out for ice cream or candy on the way back or anything else. Got it?'_

'_Of course, sweetums! I'm on it.'_

Luxord remembered the short conversation he had had with his wife only half an hour earlier. Vexen was, of course, pissed beyond reason because of Demyx's little escapade and running away over the weekend. "Well, I say! More power to the boy!" Luxord said out loud, ignoring the weird look lady behind the front desk gave him.

"May I help you, Sir?"

Luxord became aware of her presence, and of the fact that he was now in the attendance office of his son's high school. "You might be able to," he said smoothly. "'M here to pick up my Demsy-kins."

The woman adjusted her glasses. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Sir, if you want to check out your son, you are going to need to provide proper identification and give me the name of your child."

"Fine, fine," Luxord replied, pulling out his ID from his wallet. "No need to get cross."

"Okay, Mr. Luve….you're here to check out…?"

"Demyx."

The woman typed on the computer. "Luve, Demyx? He's in French now…" She leaned across her desk, to the intercom.

"Might I ask a favor? Don't call. It's a surprise." The woman nodded in response. After studying a map, Luxord skipped down the hallway, singing to himself. "High school boys, high school boys, all for me, high school boys."

He stopped in front of a door that had the word 'French' plastered across it. "This might be it," Luxord said. He opened the door. Immediately, he saw Xigbar and…was that? No, it wasn't. He closed the door again, and then opened it. The blond that was with Xigbar was gone.

"Hello Lux," Xigbar said smoothly.

"Was that Dem?"

"No."

* * *

Oh god, oh god, what was he doing here? Because of Dad's double take, I was able to scramble away from Xigbar and back to my seat. I had just finished readjusting my clothes when Dad walked in again. 

And man, I loved Xigbar at that moment. Well, I mean, not love-love, but he was like, amazing and stuff. And Dad would never have to know that that was me he saw…

"Yes it was," one of the girls chimed after Xigbar had said it wasn't me. Damn her, DAMN HER!

"Shut up!" I bellowed, standing. I walked to the front of the classroom slowly. "What are…you doing here, Dad?"

* * *

**Please review! **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Corruption, Chapter Ten**

** Takika**

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: KH/FF ©Nomura Tetsuya/Square Enix**

* * *

Dad looked over at me with a concerned expression. "Oi, Dem, did you know there was a blond with Xigbar? Hope he's not cheating on you." I was inwardly relieved. Dad was either too dumb or too unobservant to realize that it was me. But I was still worried, sort of. Why would he of all people show up here? (A strip club I would understand, but not my fucking school.)

"It's Sex Ed; I wasn't doing anything," Xigbar said smoothly.

"Why are you here?" I asked _again_. Maybe I'd get an answer sometime this _year_.

"Just checkin up on you, m'boy. Your mother also wants you to come home," Dad replied, beaming. "Plus, if you come home, I get sex."

"I don't wanna know about that!" I covered my face in my palms and turned away. Why did I always get stuck in conversations involving the sex lives of people I didn't want to think about having sex?

"I bet the Missus is feisty in bed," Xigbar observed.

"The best!" Dad replied, giggling idiotically.

"I gotta see that," Larxene said, licking her lips.

Their conversation lingered on a while longer. Somehow, I managed to somewhat ignore them. I uncovered my face, turned, and looked up, deciding it was safe. Many of the students had already left. They must have run out sometime after Dad came in. Mar and Zex were still here; their hair color made them stand out among the remaining students. I was going to walk over there, but I saw the furious expression on Mar's face and decided to stay where I was. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him pissed, so it was kind of scary.

"That's it! I'm tired of you badmouthing me when all I do is break my back and try to pay you a compliment!" Marluxia spat angrily. Even from being far from him, I could hear his words clearly.

Zexion stood up, glaring at him sharply. "Maybe I don't want compliments from you, Marluxia. I already told you that I do not harbor any sort of romantic feelings for you. That won't change."

Mar was seething. "Who said anything about romantic feelings, you inconsiderate bastard?! You're worse then he is!" He pointed to Xigbar. "At least he acts like he has a conscience and a caring nature. Screw this, I'm going home. Don't bother coming either, but Riku can still stay there!" He stood and flew past me in a flurry, tears stinging in his eyes.

Zex stood where he was, with a slightly confused expression. A moment later, he left too.

The bell rang a few minutes later. I went back to my desk and picked up my panda. I returned to the front of the class, between Dad and Xigbar. I looked to Dad. "Are you taking me home?"

"I guess so. Grandpa Ansem is arriving today and staying until after New Years'."

My eyes widened. "NO!"

"Ansem as in your science teacher, Dem?" Roxas asked. I did a double take. I thought he had already left.

"No. That one is just a poseur. This one...is much, much worse..." I turned to Dad. "In the case of Grandpa's arrival, wouldn't it be more...beneficiary for me to uh, not be there? Considering what happened last time?" Last time…was just horrible. I hate thinking about it.

"Nope!" Dad replied, grinning goofily. "In fact, he demanded of me that you and your mysterious boyfriend come over. At least I didn't tell him Xig's name this time!"

"Ansem...Ansem...Holy shit! The loaded Ansem, multi-gazillionaire?! That Ansem?!" Xigbar questioned, wide-eyed.

"Yes. It's him..." I said, pursing his lips. "It's funny how people know about that but somehow don't know how he constantly smells of liver and cat piss."

"Psh, that's because he's so rich all they can smell is the money," Xigbar said. He turned to Luxord. "Let me get some things from my house and I'll be there." He leaned over and whispered something to Dad. I frowned; I hated it when people whispered in front of me…it was like they were talking about me or something.

Dad nodded to whatever Xigbar said. "Yes. Bring all your shit with you."

I didn't know what that meant. I did know that I didn't want to around Monsieur Smelly for over three weeks. I put on my best 'innocent' face, holding my panda. Then my British accent. "Da'ddy, I don't want to see him. Can't we just pick him up at the airport and drop him off at an old people's asylum?"

"I know sweetie, but Ansem told me if we did that again, he'd sue us for custody," Dad said, slightly pouting.

Xigbar gave me a bear hug. "Don't worry Twinkle Fairy. Xigbar will be there!"

I nodded slowly, setting my head on Xigbar's chest. "Okay…see you there then." I turned and walked out of the classroom to Dad's car, which I found right in front of the school. He didn't even bother parking in a parking space. Dad and Xigbar were walking a few paces behind me.

"Oh, when you get there, don't mention the drugs in front of the misses until I get her drunk. She doesn't want to corrupt the young one," Dad told Xigbar.

I turned around, my hand on the door handle of the car. "What drugs? Xigbar doesn't do drugs."

Dad got in the car and turned it on. "Cough medicine. We were just talking about cough medicine." He pulled out of the school entrance and turned onto the main road. It was quiet for a moment, then Dad turned on the stereo. "Sing with me, Son! Oops I did it again!"

"No, Dad. Never." I switched hit the button that changed the CD to the Sex Pistols. "This stuff is better for your health. Remember, you got pneumonia last time you listened to Britney."

"But then your mum gave me mouth to mouth! And a little sumthin-sumthin," Dad winked, then turned Britney Spears back on full blast. I swear my ears started bleeding. Damn it! What the hell happened to his Sid Vicious fixation?

"DAD! Change it back or I'm jumping out of the car!"

Dad only grinned, locking the door. He sped down the highway. "Toxic! Woo!" He sung off-key the whole way home. An eternity later, we pulled into our driveway. Only then did Dad finally turn off the damn 'music'. "We're here! …And so is Grandpappy." He swerved the car right in front of him.

Ansem slammed into the window. "Demyx!"

I sank low in my seat, keeping the door locked and window rolled up. "Hello, Grandfather," I said politely. I smiled at him, while speaking through my teeth. "Daddy, he's scaring me."

"Nonsense!" Dad said. He opened the door and tackled Ansem's leg. "Oh joy of joys, where have you been, the love of my life!" Scary. I hoped he never meant that.

I slowly slipped out of the car and stood by Mom, who was sort of away from Dad and Ansem. I watched Xigbar pull up with Larxene in his shiny red Viper. They sat in to car for a moment, talking amongst them. At one point, Xigbar pointed at Ansem. I absently wondered why.

Xigbar stepped out of the car, ripping off his tank top as he approached Ansem. WHAT THE FUCK?! "So, I'm Dem's lover," he announced as Larxene walked up behind him.

"I can see," Ansem replied, eyeing Xig's muscles. I took this opportunity to hightail it to my room.

* * *

Ansem watched Dem retreat into the house, taking his attention away from Xigbar's ripped chest. "Let's go inside…where it's warmer," he said, giving Xigbar a hot glance, not noticing that Larxene took 500 munny from his wallet.

"Okay," Xigbar said, walking inside.

"Honey, why don't you tell Demyx that he is stop being a recluse and socialize? Father is hardly over here..." Vexen said, glancing over at his husband.

"Yes Ma'am!" Luxord replied, running up the staircase.

* * *

Once in my bedroom, I decided to freshen up in the shower and put on clean clothes. I had just taken my shirt off when Dad burst into my room. I whirled around in a fury, glaring at him. "What the hell, Dad? You ever hear of _knocking_?"

"Yes, yes, of course, come, Dem, you must visit with your grandfather," Dad said, grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs to the sitting room where everyone was sitting. He released me by Ansem, who immediately gave me a giant hug of doom, telling me 'hello'.

"What a role model," Dad said dreamily, sitting by Mom.

Xigbar 'reclaimed' me and pulled me beside him on the couch. "Where's your wife?"

"Don't have one, I'm gay. Yes, we've been gay for generations. Of course, there have been mistakes where we've slept with women, but every male in our family is pretty much gay," Ansem replied. He then pointed to Mom. "I knew he was as soon as I saw those blue eyes and long blonde hair. Also knew he'd be on bottom."

Mom looked mortified. Not that I blamed him. Stuff like that seemed to always happen to me.

"That's enough, Daddy. What would you like for dinner?" Mom inquired as I hid in Xigbar's arms.

"Hmmm….I want ribs! Meat, meat for me to eat!" Ansem replied chirpily.

Xigbar patted my head. "Ssh…It's okay. I'm here," he said, molesting my ass. "…Couldn't resist."

Larxene kicked back on the couch lazily. "When do I get my threesome?"

Mom had been talking to Ansem. I was hoping he wouldn't hear, but his head whipped around as soon as 'threesome' was uttered. "A threesome with _whom_?" Naturally, I didn't answer. I was hiding my squeal of embarrassment by biting Xigbar's exposed peck.

Xigbar emitted a low moan, bearing a smile that reminded me of a serial killer or rapist. "You sure you want to do that here?"

I didn't answer right away. My attention went to Larxene, as she said, "Dem, who else? Sure as hell not you or Wrinkles." She indicated Ansem, who was watching his _Boys Gone Wild_ DVD.

Mom studied her, then glared. "I forbid you to have sexual relations with my son."

"That's nice, Gramps, but I don't take orders," Larxene said, poking him in the forehead. "Especially from men going through their midlife crisis." She moved over and sat by Ansem. For fuck's sake, I don't know _how_ she could. Mom left for the kitchen.

Ansem looked back at her. "Who are you?"

"Your mum. Pass me the popcorn and turn up the volume," Larxene ordered, to which Ansem willingly obliged, simply saying 'I might like you.'

I turned back to Xigbar. "…I have a bed." Xigbar's grin grew bigger. I made sure Mom had really left the room. I then stood and led Xigbar to my room.

"Ooh, I like this Demyx. What brought about this change?" Xigbar questioned as we reached the top of the stairs.

I faltered. I wasn't exactly…putting thought into my actions before he said anything. I just knew I…wanted him. Yeah, I always wanted him, so what. But I would always wait for him to want me too…My confidence was zapped. Staring at my feet, I stammered. "…I dunno…"

"Hey, hey, forget I said anything. Just keep going like you were," Xigbar said. Easier said than done. I nodded slowly. Inhaling deeply, as if it would boost my confidence, I grabbed Xigbar's hand and led him to my room. I closed my bedroom door, leaning against it as I locked it. I stepped toward him, slowly closing the space between us. Hesitating slightly, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

I felt Xigbar smile against my lips, kissing me back gently, so different than his usual. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. "We're gonna take it slow, and you start. I know you can."

I nodded slowly. I kissed his lips again, then kissed along his jaw line. My hands dropped down to Xigbar's pants and unbuckled his belt, slowly guiding pushing him back until we tumbled onto my bed.

Xigbar chuckled deeply. "Maybe I should let you lead more often," he said, brushing his hand across my cheek.

* * *

Demyx smiled at my comment. His kisses dropped to my neck and earlobes, going up and down, lightly nibbling. His hands were still planted on my waist. With one of his hands, he undid my pants, allowing his hand to slowly trail down.

_I need to go faster, damnit. _I bit my cheek. _No, no, I have to wait for him. He needs this. But damn it--_"Dem, you're killing me," I said rolling my head back and fourth on the mattress. Dem's eyes widened, pausing. _Fuck damn it. Damn him. At this rate I'm going to explode._ After what seemed like an eternity, something when off in Demyx's head and he started moving his hand again, thank god. His hand gripped my cock hesitantly. Then—bless the boy—he tightened his grip and pumped. With his free hand, he pulled away my pants and boxers, tossing them on the floor.

I smirked. "Gee, if you wanted those off so badly you could have asked." I unbuttoned his pants and shoved my hand down. "Now we're even," I said, grinning sadistically.

Demyx's eyes rolled to the back of his head and moaned as I stroked his cock. God, I loved the expressions he made. They we so…expressive…and virginal, to a degree. He leaned back over me, kissing me deeply and sensually. And almost falling on me. The boy had no balance whatsoever.

"Damn it, Dem," I said, slipping my tongue into his mouth, then pulling back. "Why do you taste so good?" I jerked him even faster.

"I…I'anno," Dem replied dumbly. He sat up and pulled the rest of his clothes off. Skin on skin, he decide to cuddle against me with his head on my shoulder. What the fuck? Can't have _after_ sex without _sex_. He continued to jerk me, all while snuggling. It was weird for me; before Dem, I could hardly stand someone touching me. Why was he so different…?

* * *

Larxene was lounging back on the opposite side of the couch as Ansem, watching the television. Ansem absently reached for the popcorn bowl and found it empty. He looked up and over at the petite blonde on the other side of the couch. "Hey…are you a lesbian?"

"No," Larxene said stiffly, not looking at Ansem. "Now turn up the gay porn louder."

"Gay porn? Did you say _gay porn_?" Luxord tackled the couch, screaming 'gay porn.' Within moments, he was entranced in its gay porn-ness. Vexen occasionally popped his head in from the kitchen to watch. Luxord seemed to notice. "You want to join us, darling?"

"In a moment, let me pop these ribs in the oven," Vexen replied.

"Hurry! It's a threesome!"

Larxene was starting to get slightly freaked out. Watching porn wasn't meant to be a family thing, but here was Dem's fucked up family, watching porn together. And she was in the midst of it. She decided to neglect the TV and talk to Ansem about various things…like prostitution.

"So you're saying that if I whore myself out, I can make even more money and get sex!?" Ansem's jaw dropped considerably.

"Only if you're good looking. Then they just want you to give them blow," Larxene replied. She glanced back at the TV, pointing at it with her index finger. "Can I buy this off you?"

"How much you got?" Ansem asked, referring to her porn collection, not money, as it was no object to him.

"Porn of Demyx and Xigbar."

"And…?" A twisted smile began to form on Ansem's face.

Larxene huffed in response. "Reno and Vincent."

"Done, it's yours."

There was a moment a silence, save for the groans and pants emitting from the television. "Xigbar and Demyx have been gone quite a while," Larxene observed. Ansem nodded in agreement. Larxene grabbed her digital camera and led the way to Dem's room. Larxene had never been up there, but her keen hearing and tingling 'pron' senses got them there. Plus, Ansem knew where it was and helped, but that was beside the point.

The sitting room door opened with ease. Larxene knew without rattling the doorknob to Dem's room that it was locked. The blond was too careful and paranoid. She supposed he had reason to be, since he was camera shy, but he should have known by now that a locked door wouldn't stop Larxene. Within seconds, she had the lock picked.

She stuck her hand in and took some photos with the flash off as Ansem giggled beside her. With her other hand, she hushed him. The damn old man about blew their cover. She closed the door quietly. She jerked her head in the opposite direction, indicating for Ansem to follow her out of the sitting room before they got caught.

* * *

"Chocolate?" Xigbar asked, smiling. "Yeah, that's probably why."

"Maybe," I agreed. My hand drifted from his cock to his balls. I fondled them for a moment then let my hand wander back to his cock.

"Oh-h...god," Xigbar said, slightly digging his nails into my erection as he added finishing rubs. I hissed in pain, slightly, digging my face in his chest, biting it again. His nails raked across my back as we climaxed together.

Xigbar relaxed and cuddled with me. I never told him, and I never, ever, ever would, but I loved cuddling with Xigbar. Almost more than sex with him. Ha, ha. He was like a giant, cuddly teddy bear…with a perpetual boner. "You think there will ever be sex where I don't hurt you?"

I traced my finger on his chest. "You don't hurt me," I said, kissing his cheek. "Well, you didn't this time, anyway."

"I know, but it makes it that much more worth it, yeah? Unless you want me to take it easy on you." That would be a negative.

Dad's yell flooded into my room from downstairs. "But sugar pie! I need you!" There was a loud, metallic bang following Dad's plea.

Xigbar sighed. "Well, that ruined the moment."

I propped himself up on my elbows and kissed Xigbar again. I slid off the bed and pulled my jeans on. I opened the door and popped my head out. "…What is it…?"

"My guess? Luxord got to rowdy with guys gone wild." I glanced back at Xigbar. He was slipping on his boxers.

"Honey, Baby! Yowch! I need that too!"

I closed my door as my tummy growled. I jumped on Xigbar. "I'm hungeee!"

"Well, I can give you something, but I doubt it'd help much," Xigbar said. He stood up with me clinging to him. "Come on, let's go downstairs and rescue the food." I climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and got a piggyback ride. "You know what's funny? I may have washed them, but these are still your boxers."

"Why do you insist on wearing them?" I asked as we descended the staircase.

"Because it's funny to watch you try and get them," he replied. He gave me a haughty smirk. "Besides, with them, I can do…this!" He walked into the kitchen. Immediately, he caught Mom's attention, who was strangling my half-naked father.

With his long fingers wrapped around Dad's neck, he looked Xigbar up and down. "What the…fuck?"

I slid off Xigbar and stood beside him. "Mommy…I'm hungry," I whined.

Mom's eye twitched. He turned his attention to me, trying to ignore Xigbar. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

Xigbar noticed that Mom was frustrated and trying to ignore him—it was painfully obvious. And of course Xiggy had to egg him on. "Oh, you like these? I "found" them a few days ago. Now let me see, whose are they? Not Larxene's, not Xaldin's...I think his name starts with a D..."

Mom's eye twitched again. I mentally counted in my head until his meltdown. One…Mom let go of Dad. Two…Mom gripped his own hair and pulled. Three… "Get out of my kitchen!" He screamed at Xigbar.

"Mommy…I'm hungry now," I whined. I know it wasn't the best idea in the world, but I couldn't help it.

"YOU TOO, GET OUT!"

I didn't have to be told twice. I was out of there like that! Xigbar hadn't had enough though. "Someone's touchy! Must be menopause!" He yelled.

I stepped back, hearing loud crashes coming from the other side of the kitchen door. I turned abruptly and walked away, Xigbar at my side. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh my god, it's so fucking fun to mess with him."

"I don't find it very funny," I said, slightly pouting. I headed upstairs. Instead of turning left to go to my room, I turned the opposite way and took another set of stairs to the third floor. We hardly used that floor. In fact, all together, only about ten to fifteen of the rooms in the house were used regularly. It didn't make cleaning any easier for our manservant dude, because Mom liked every room to be spotless and dust free.

I reached the top of the staircase and glanced back at Xigbar. "Are you coming? You're fucking slow."

"I'm fucking slow?" Xigbar inquired. "Oh, Hell no!" He raced past, hoisting me up on his shoulders.

I giggled, then started to struggle. "Put me down!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't know where you're going!" I really didn't either, but I wasn't going to say so.

Xigbar set me down. "Never stopped me before…so where are we going?"

"Um…here." I opened the last door at the end of the hallway. It was like a second living room, except cozier. There weren't any couches though. But the carpet was über soft and there were a few tie-dyed beanbags on the floor, in front of a flat screen TV. "No one really comes up here that much…and I was getting the feeling that we were being watched."

"Yeah…" Xigbar looked at the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

I plopped down on a beanbag and turned on the TV. "Cartoons?" I asked as I changed the channel to Cartoon Network.

Xigbar stared at me. "Ugh…how old are you, five?"

I opened my mouth to inform him that I was in fact seventeen, almost eighteen, thank you very much, but my cell rang. I turned on my side and dug it out of my pocket. "Yellow?"

"**OI, GUESS WHAT?"** Axel yelled through the receiver.

Xigbar winced. "I can hear Mini-Reno all the way from over here! What the hell does he want?"

"You here that, Ax?"

"**YEAH! I GOT FUCKING LAID, BITCHES!**** Woooo! …Okay, that was all." **My cell dinged, indicating that Axel had hung up.

Xigbar looked at me with an annoyed expression. "My ears are bleeding. Doesn't he have any volume control?"

I was about to reply with an obvious 'no' when the door opened. Fucking Ansem. I _knew_ we were being watched, and damn it, he followed. It pissed me off…but I couldn't let it show. He stepped into the room, Larxene a few feet behind him. Ah, that explained everything.

"What up, G?" Ansem asked me.

I groaned. He was worse than Dad trying to be 'hip'. My cell rang again, allowing me to escape from this conversation. "Sorry, gotta take this," I said, leaping to my feet. I rushed out of the room, and answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"**Yo! It's Reno!"**

I held the phone away from my ear; he was as bad as Axel. I really should start looking at the caller ID…. "Hey, what's up?"

"**So, when's that party start?"**

I was confused. "What…party?"

"**Eight-thirty, right. ****How could I forget, hahahahaha. Me and Vinceykins will BE THERE! We'll bring some booze and stuff, 'kay? You gotta get the rest. DON'T FORGET THE CONDOMS, YO!"**

I held my cell in my hand, staring at the floor. This could only mean one thing: trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

**Corruption, Chapter Eleven**

**AN: Thank you all for reading--or at least clicking on--the eleventh chapter! Don't expect another chapter to be finished this quick. Just to clarify, Dem's grandfather is DiZ/Ansem the Wise. His science teacher--you know, the one that was vaguely mentioned in chapter 3 or 4?--is Xehanort. Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

"Oh, I forgot," Xigbar said, slapping his forehead. "I told Reno and all his friends that we're having a party. Better go to the store…It's almost six." I stared at Xigbar incredulously. I didn't know what to say…so I just kept staring.

Ansem and Larxene both seemed enthusiastic about this. Larxene pulled out her cell. "Get your ass off the street, I'll even pay for it, but we are partying tonight." I assumed she was talking to Xaldin, considering she was always with him…and I didn't know any other whores.

"But…why?" I managed to say. Wasn't there typically a reason for a party? I couldn't think of any reasons to have one. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Is this why you and Dad were talking about cough syrup?" I asked Xigbar.

Xigbar stared at me with the same incredulous expression I had been giving him. "Cough…syrup? Uh…yeah," he replied, drawling out the 'yeah' like I was some kind of idiot or something.

"I'll go get snacks," Larxene said, shoving her cell back in her pocket.

Xigbar nodded then snapped his fingers. "We should probably warn your parents," he told me.

My eyes widened. "Mum's gonna kill me!" I raced downstairs, heading toward my room. I always retreated there when I knew I was in for it…I don't really know why, Mum's wrath will no doubt reach me wherever I go.

I reached the second floor and raced past the stairs to the first floor when Mum saw me. For some reason…he seemed really strange. Too happy…. "Demsies! Why are you running? Dinner's ready!"

I stopped at the top of the staircase, not knowing what to say. What could I tell him? I bit my lip.

"I hate to burst your literal bubble," Xigbar said to Mom, catching up to me in a lazy stroll. "But we have about...a shit load of people coming in less then...two hours now. Larxene's getting snacks, but we need booze, music, and condoms. What kind of music do you listen to?" I expected Mom to explode right about now, but he just stood there…not processing what Xigbar said or something.

Dad popped up beside him, his usually slicked back hair was strangely messed up… "Ashlee Simpson and Britney Spears!" I inwardly sighed. Dad's taste in music was despicable.

"No," Xigbar said. By his expression, I could tell he really didn't know what to think about Dad's taste in music. He pointed to me. "You."

"You know, real music," I replied. I named a few bands off the top of my head, but I listened to such a variety of rock I really didn't know which ones to mention.

"Honeys," Mom said to me. "You can't get booze! You're not old enough." I raised an eyebrow. He was really acting weird.

"Okay, sex makes you weird," Xigbar said. I stared at Mom…his clothes sloppily put on…the marks on his neck…Dad's hair….and they had been in the kitchen…_Oh god! Make it go away!_ "Puh-lease, I've been drinking since I was born," Xigbar continued.

"I wasn't talking to you...Demmy isn't old enough to drink. I don't want him corrupted even more!"

"Mom…you know I drink," I said. It had never been an issue before. Mom didn't _care_ before.

"DON'T DISILLUSION ME!" He yelled at me.

"…But you even cook with wine," Dad said.

"Oh, please. He can't be corrupted," Xigbar said. "Watch." He turned to me. "Demyx, blowjob!"

"Ah!" I squeaked and covered my face with my palms as I blushed.

Mom stared at me for a long moment. And didn't say anything at all. Then he grabbed Dad's collar and started heading up the stairs to their room. "Time for dessert." I clenched my eyes shut, pretending I did _not_ just hear my mom say that. Maybe…that wasn't Mom at all. Maybe it was a clone or robot being used by a masked enemy to infiltrate the house and uh…something and the real Mom was locked up in a closet somewhere.

"Oh yeah!" Dad said, licking his lips as he got dragged away.

"Like I'm worse than this!" Xigbar shouted at Mom's back. I had to agree. What I just witnessed with my parents was more mentally corrupting and damaging than anything Xigbar did…I think.

"I just came."

I stared at Ansem, who was standing behind me.

"Um…ew," Xigbar said.

"Not literally, but I mean, I just got an awesome, smashing idea! Let's go get drugs."

"I already have some," Xigbar said. Wait, _what_? He pointed to me. "Go get your music. The neighbors need to have their ears blown out."

"What do you mean…'drugs'? Don't you mean…'time to go to the liquor store'?" I don't know why I was so freaked out. I love to drink. (Vodka and rum are the great, but strawberry daiquiris are the best!) I just haven't since Reno's party a few weeks before, because of what happened, not that it makes a difference now. 'Drugs' have a bad connotation, maybe that was it.

"Exactly. I am going to the liquor store; you are staying here and compiling music. Don't worry, Twinkle Fairy, I'll be back soon!" Xigbar said. He slapped my ass and dragged Ansem downstairs. "You're coming with me," Xigbar said. "And paying."

"Hurray!'

* * *

Two hours later, nearly everyone I knew—and many I didn't—had entered through the front door for the party. Reno and Vincent were the first to arrive. As promised, Reno had beer. He came wasted though. But after knowing him forever, I had expected that. I had no clue what he did for work, but I knew that nearly as soon as he was off duty, he was horny and drunk. I couldn't tell anything with Vincent, he always held his liquor too well, so he could have been drinking his ass off all day and he wouldn't appear or act any different. His distaste for casual conversation didn't help either. Slurred words would give him away.

Axel and Roxas showed up soon after, of course. With Zexion who was still in his work clothes. By the looks of it, they kidnapped him. He greeted me then retreated to the library that was down the hall on the first floor. I didn't even know why we had the thing. Dad and I sure as hell don't read the books in there, and Mom was usually busy with work.

The party livened up quickly as soon as Xigbar returned with Ansem and the liquor. It looked like they had bought the whole store. I hoped that they didn't intend to drink it _all_ tonight. There was a bunch of people here, yeah, but if all of us consumed all of it, we'd be dead. Seriously. Some of it must be for New Year's, I decided.

Larxene's Mindless Self-Indulgence blared through the speakers when Xigbar entered the kitchen. I had been pretty much repeating my actions at Reno's party. I was alternating between food and beer. "Oi, that's not how you party," Xigbar told me.

I looked up. "I'm hungry."

Xigbar pulled the ribs out from the oven. I had forgotten Mom had been cooking them. "Here," he said. I _inhaled_ them. Then ran off to the bathroom when I realized I had barbeque sauce all over my fingers and face.

When I returned from the bathroom, what I saw in the foyer was a bit overwhelming. I had never seen that many drunk people in one place. Reno stood out among the rest. "Vinny, look!" He yelled, standing up on Mom's coffee table as he stripped.

Vincent watched him with a dull expression. "I am, but I don't think that table is sturdy enough—" He sighed as Reno fell off the table. Luckily for me, the table still looked intact.

Axel was making good use of one of the couches, with Roxas smothered beneath him. I immediately directed my attention away from them although several people were enjoying the show.

I had no idea where Xigbar disappeared to. It kind of pissed me off…because I couldn't find him. He was the one who wanted this party. I shook my head. I was being stupid. I couldn't honestly expect him to constantly be by me side. It's not like he was my boyfriend or anything. _I'm thinking way too much_, I decided.

I shoved past a hoard of people to Dad's bar that was located in the room next to the kitchen. Lexaeus, the manservant Mom hired ages ago to help maintain the house, was acting as bartender. It all looked quite comical to me—Lexaeus towering over the bar like a sequoia towers over a bug.

"Hello Lexaeus," I said amicably as I sat down at the bar. Lexaeus was gigantic…like a rhinoceros. Somehow, he always managed to stay out of sight unless he was needed to be seen…like now. I folded my hands together and set them on the bar. For some reason, I kept imagining Lexaeus in a French maid outfit with a feather duster. I tried to stifle my giggles.

"What's so funny?" He demanded in his gruff, deep voice.

"It's nothing…nothing at all." I smiled. "How about something to drink?"

Lexaeus nodded. "What do you want?"

"Um…" I spun around on the barstool. "Something yummy and fruity."

Lexaeus grunted in response. He went to work, combining a mixture of drinks into a tall, thin glass and handed it to me.

I sipped on it, savoring its taste. "Green apple…yum." I finished it off and Lexaeus refilled it. "You know me so well," I said as I finished off my sixth. "I love you."

"It's funny how easily your generation tosses those words around without ever meaning them." A deep voice said from behind me.

I turned around. "Oh…hi Vincent." I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by the 'your generation' part. I never took him to be more than seven years older than me…but I was just going on looks alone.

Vincent sat beside me and ordered gin and tonic. He didn't say anything else to me; he simply drank in silence. But that was okay. I didn't feel like talking that much anyway.

"Vinny, Demmy! _There_ you are!" Reno said happily. "I should have known." He nearly pushed me off my seat trying to wedge himself between us.

"Ow! Watch it, Reno!" I protested, shoving him away.

He of course, ignored me. "Look what I have here!" Reno said, thrusting an odd object on the bar. "I made it myself."

I poked the thick, long, grey papier-mâché object. I noticed there was a smiley face drawn at the top with a black Sharpie. "What the hell is this?"

"A piñata," Reno said happily. In his hand he held two blown red balloons that were tied together. He attached them to the base. "A penis piñata."

My jaw dropped. "Dare I ask _why_?"

"I was bored in art class the other day and the little second graders wouldn't share their crayons…"

I stared. "Art class?"

"Well, Boss wanted me to—" Reno stopped mid-sentence and shrugged. "I was bored."

"I'm sure," I replied slowly. "Is it filled with candy?"

"No…actually, I used something better. Come on," he said, ushering me to my feet. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the dining room. He grabbed a rope that for one reason or another was in the room and jumped on the table. I inwardly winced as his muddy boots scuffed the table and caked it with mud. He slung the rope on the chandelier and tied the rope. "Hand me peni-piñata," he commanded. I handed him the piñata. He tied the rope around the middle of the piñata. It now looked like a penis-torpedo.

Reno hopped off the table and pushed it against the wall. "You wouldn't happen to own a bat, would you? …Of course not." He sighed. "Go see if anyone else wants to play with us. I'll be right back," he informed me as he stepped out of the room and headed for the front door.

I stepped into the living room. "Oi! Who wants to whack a peni-piñata?" Several people I didn't know were standing by idly with their beer in hand. They stared at me like I was insane. They had no sense of fun, obviously.

"Did you say…'peni'?"

"Did you say piñata?!"

I grinned at Axel and Roxas who had somehow heard me and zigzagged their way through the crowd to get to me. "Yeah, come on!" I led them to the dining room.

"Um, wow," Roxas said when he saw it.

Axel howled in laughter. "Where'd you get that?"

"Your brother made it."

Axel nodded slowly. "Figures. Reno always does weird shit."

"Like you're one to talk," Reno said, walking back in the room with a baton. He tossed it in the air lazily. "You guys are the only ones who came to play with us?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. Everyone else looked at me like I was insane or something." It didn't matter to me. It meant that there would be more goodies for me. "Your friends are weird," I added, thinking of all those people I didn't know staring at me.

"My friends?" Reno pointed his index finger toward himself. "No, no, I don't know them. They just followed me here."

"_What_?"

"It doesn't matter, Dem. Larxene made everyone pay a cover charge…except for the select awesome people here, like me," Reno said.

"Whatever," Axel said. "Let's bang this piñata."

* * *

Zexion was curled up in a large leather chair in the secluded library. The room was large, with books upon books stacked endlessly on shelves and it smelt musty from disuse. It was a like an ancient library from an ancient European castle and was haphazardly placed in this house, where certainly no one but Zexion himself would enter. He didn't mind this, obviously. It gave him a place to escape to when he was dragged to events he didn't particularly care to attend.

The library was filled with classic literature, Zexion's favorite genre. He had with ease found one of his favorite novels and absorbed himself in it, empathizing with the man for whom it was titled after. In a way, he knew what the man was feeling, longing for in the return of how it was in the past, before…._stuff_ happened.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was in here."

Zexion looked up from his book momentarily to see Marluxia walk in the room and sit down in a chair across from him. It was clear to Zexion that Marluxia knew damn well that he was in here and had come in for some purpose…like to antagonize him or something. So he didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply.

"So…" Marluxia said, leaning back in the chair. He crossed his legs and held his palms on his knee.

"…What?"

"Don't you think you owe me an apopalogy?"

Zexion set his book down momentarily and stared at Marluxia. An '_apopalogy'_? "You're drunk, Marluxia. Leave."

"No, I'm not leaving. And I'm yeah drunk," Marluxia snapped. "How else am I supposed to get the nerve to hit on you?" He threw his arms up angrily. "You're a very cold person."

"You're not making any sense. I would hardly call this 'hitting' on anyone." Zexion added, "And you do that constantly." Zexion grabbed the book and reopened it, returning to where he left off in his reading.

Marluxia was silent a moment, retreating to his thoughts. "You're a bitch." Marluxia clenched his teeth when Zexion didn't respond. "I know you heard me. You're a fucking bitch. All I ever do is try to be nice to you and all you do is throw it back in my face!"

_So we're back at this again…_ "Are you done complaining?" Zexion asked coolly. Just because Marluxia had no control over his anger didn't mean Zexion had to as well.

"No!" Marluxia stood and strode over. "I'm…I'm…" Marluxia tugged on his hair in frustration. "You don't get it. You never will. Because you're too hung up on something that never _happened_. There was never anything between you and Demyx! You're just clinging to the fact that he kissed you when he was drunk!"

Zexion looked up slowly. "There was more to it than that."

"Really? Are you sure? Last time I checked it wasn't your name he was screaming night and day."

Zexion's icy glare shot daggers.

Marluxia sighed. "…That was uncalled for…"

"Yes, it was." Zexion snapped mercilessly.

"Zex…" Marluxia frowned. His previous anger had dissipated, leaving him feeling like shit. They both knew what he was true…but Marluxia was a little, tiny bit too harsh about it.

"I think you should leave."

"Yeah…" Marluxia shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I'll…see you around…." He turned to the door, stopped, and looked back. "And Zex? You can still crash at my place if you want to…" Marluxia stepped out of the library, pulling the heavy door behind him.

* * *

It didn't take long for the piñata to break. Within a few hits with Reno's baton, the goodies spilled on the floor. And not just any goodies. "What the fuck, Reno? Condoms?"

Reno grinned. "I'm brilliant, aren't I?" He picked up a handful. "Take some, Dem, you don't know if you'll need them."

I was about to ask why I would need them at all, but I saw Xigbar beyond the dining room doorway and that completely distracted me. He was _dancing_ of all things. Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly dancing. It was more of a mosh-grind-fest with Xaldin and Larxene. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was totally plastered.

I stepped out of the dining room, contemplating on whether or not to walk over there. I leaned against the wall until a foul, all too familiar scent reached my nose. Ansem. Luckily, he didn't see me. He was busy talking to my science teacher—why was he here?—uh…Mr. Ansem…I think his real name was Xehanort or something.

"So, your name's Ansem too? Ever done it with your 'self' before?" Ansem asked Xehanort. How disgusting.

"Sounds interesting," Xehanort replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I thought I was going to be sick.

I quickly turned walked away. "I need a drink…" I went back to the bar and got something way stronger than my previous drinks to try to erase the images. I wasn't sure what I was drinking, but it hit me quick. I staggered out of the room and eventually made it a few feet away from Xigbar, Xaldin, and Larxene.

I was there a few moments before Xigbar noticed me. "Come on, Dem!" He said, grabbing my hip and pulling me to him. Without his saying so, I knew he was wanting me to hip grind and stuff…

I tensed up, unable to move a muscle. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can," Xigbar told me.

"It's easy," Larxene said. "See, watch." She rubbed on Xaldin. "Now you do it to me. Come on, nobody will remember this anyway, and we're not going to rape you!" She grabbed my wrist and yanked me toward her.

If I had an alternative, my mind was too clouded to see it. I was mortified. The only thing I was capable of saying was a repeated 'I' as I uncertainly rubbed my body against hers.

"There you go, love," Larxene said encouragingly.

Xigbar grinned evilly. Before I could even wonder what that was for, Xigbar rubbed on my other side…and splashed beer in the air. I couldn't help what happened next. My mind had no control over my body…and I got a boner while on Larxene. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Oh yeah," she said, grinding her ass on me.

Xigbar hugged me. "Wanna try her out? She's been dying to screw us, and that is a very big compliment from her." His words slurred as he spoke.

My eyes widened. That offer sobered me up some. I was beyond embarrassed. "I…uh…No." I said. "I…ah…'M not drunk 'nuff for that."

"Then here you go," Xigbar said. He literally poured Jack Daniels down my throat.

I sort of choked on the liquid at first. Then I grabbed the bottle and drank as much as I could before I could no longer stand the burning in my chest. After that…I…uh…Hell, I couldn't even remember my name.

* * *

"You can't hold your liquor at all," Xigbar observed. He gave a quick nod to Larxene, who headed for the stairs. Xigbar lifted Demyx up, draping over his shoulder. He headed for Dem's bedroom. The whole time, the younger blond jabbered incoherently. "Uh-huh, that's nice Dem." He set Demyx down at the foot of the bed.

Demyx leaned on Xigbar. He reached up and smashed Xigbar's cheeks together with his palms. "Le's make beh-behs!" The blond lost his balance and fell back on his bed, giggling. He fumbled at his own clothes, trying to remove them.

"Um…okay." Xigbar replied. His clothes disappeared in a matter of seconds. Followed by Larxene, he hopped on the bed.

Demyx's eyes widened. Even in his drunken splurge, he didn't know what to make of Larxene's presence. "You…don't have cooties, do you?"

"No sweetie, I don't. I'm cleaner than he is," Larxene replied, nodding toward Xigbar.

"I resent that!"

"You're dirty?" Demyx asked. His glazed eyes tried to focus on Xigbar. He sat up slowly and licked Xigbar's chest. "Maybe I should clean you…?"

"Oh yeah," Xigbar said, baring his throat.

_He's a completely different person when he's wasted…_Larxene observed. "Bad boy," she purred, slowly licking Demyx's back.

Demyx's back arched, pressing him against Xigbar. He slowly brought his mouth to Xigbar's neck, licking a little before latching down in a bite.

Larxene flicked a mischievous expression to Xigbar then bit Demyx's shoulder. It sent a surge of pain and ecstasy through the younger blond's body. He gasped and moaning in the same breath, his erection pressing against Xigbar.

Xigbar smirked and flipped onto his back. "Come on, you two." Larxene grinned and climbed over Xigbar. Tauntingly, she fingered with Xigbar's erection. Demyx, in not knowing what to, clung to Xigbar's forearm. Xigbar sat up, leaning against the wall. "'Mere," he told Demyx. He grabbed Dem's waist and planted him square on his cock. He pushed Dem down then started to lift him back up.Larxene bent her head down and sucked on Demyx's erection.

Demyx tilted his head back as he entangled his fingers in Xigbar's hair and yanked. He cocked his head to the side and smashed his lips against Xigbar's.

Xigbar kissed back crushingly and shoved Larxene's head down. Her growl vibrated on Dem's cock and she sucked harder. Demyx moaned loudly.

"Darlin', you are easy to please," Xigbar said, huffing as he thrusted Dem up and down on his cock even harder and faster.

Larxene pulled back. "You better have it in you to fuck me."

"Of course…just finish him." Larxene smirked again before fondling Demyx's balls and giving a long drag of her tongue from his sack to the tip. Demyx groaned, the vibrations giving Xigbar a chill he quite liked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xaldin walked around the house randomly. The party had started to die down some, but there were still quite a few people dancing energetically. Oh, the glories of drugs. After watching the dancing, he wandered upstairs with a scotch in hand. He saw Luxord emerge from his bedroom. He looked rather ragged, like he'd had amazingly rough kinky sex.

That didn't surprise Xaldin a bit. He recalled Xigbar saying something about Luxord wanting a drug to loosen Vexen up some. That had been hours before, when Xigbar was rummaging through the house for all of the drugs. So certainly Luxord would have had plenty of time to slip something into his wife's drink.

Xaldin smirked. He had to admit, Luxord looked pretty sexy with the 'just-had-sex' look. It didn't help the black-haired man had a thing for older men. He strolled over casually. "So…Any chance with a threesome with the missus?" No one could ever say he wasn't straight forward.

Luxord's face lit up. "Honey! Here's a male prostitute like you wanted!"

Vexen stepped out of the room, appearing not quite there. "What?" He looked to Luxord. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't hear you. I was too distracted by your cock."

_Wow_…Xaldin inwardly chuckled. Vexen was so un-Vexen like that it was hilarious, borderline scary.

"Male prostitute! Sex! You, me him!" Luxord said animatedly.

"Oh yes," Xaldin said, grinning.

"Ah…ha! Okay!" Vexen said, retreating back in the room as he stripped.

This was going to be interesting...Xaldin grinned even broader when he saw Luxord slip himself inside Vexen, who was sitting on his lap. Ripping off his shirt, Xaldin slammed the door and pounced.

**Sorry...you don't get any details for what happens with Xaldin and them. 00 As if you even wanted them...Please review! **

* * *


End file.
